Personal Taste
by rozlinbelikov
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose Hathaway is a new student in her university, ready to archieve her dreams.. But what happens when a PLAYER student, Dimitri Belikov ruin her life? Will she be able to stand him for a long time or something will grow between them?
1. A New Life

_**Chapter 1: A new life**_

_**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic story, so please be fair with your reviews. I dont want to rush thing cause I know what you are waiting and it will come soon -.^.**_

_**So enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I was in my beautiful, black, expensive limousine drinking my vodka and relaxing myself before I get out and step on the red carpet. I mean, this is how life is babe! Money, Fame and do whatever you want. Who wouldn't want to be famous? I haven't realized the limousine has stopped and I could hear noises and screams from people outside. <em>God, I hope I don't have a headache the next morning or worse a crazy, drunk fan jumping on me when he sees me.<em>

The door suddenly open and I was faced by a bunch of different cameras and flashes causing my eyes to automatically close from the to much light. I prepared myself and get out of the limousine and.. here we go. Everybody started to scream and yelling and I couldn't even move to the red carpet with all this reporters and interviewers around me. But I guess that's how life is! And I love it!

I was about to answer a question a reporter just asked me when suddenly a loud bell start ringing in my ears. _Omg, what is that horrible noise?_ Everything started getting blur and I started running to where all my fame was leaving, not knowing what to do. Then everything went black. I could still hear that annoying sound going _beep, beep, beep _but I was focused on a light far away and in front of that, a man. _Who is it? _He was covered in black shadows and the only thing I could see is the shape of his body. I tried to approach him but I couldn't move. Then, his face has appeared, and guess what: It was my father. _My father. _I started to cry not believing what I just saw when a sudden voice came to my ears.

"Rose? Rose! Wake up, honey, you are sweating", my mom said.

I woke up sweating and panting from the dream I had._ A dream.._ Oh thank god.. Well, I wish some part wasn't a dream.

"Are you ok?", my mom asked. I could see she was worried. Lately, I had a lot of nightmares and that is because after the death of my dad, I couldn't bear it. Every time I will dream about him and I was just crying and waking up screaming. I hate it when my mom has to worry about me.

"I'm fine, mom. Just another nightmare, is ok.", I said trying to calm myself down.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" I shake my head and looked at the clock.

_5:06 am_

"Its a good thing you woke me up" I said getting up from the bed. " I have to get dressed so we can leave for the airport. We have 3 hours" I had to be there 2 hours before so I can get prepared for my luggages. It was time. I was leaving from my country, Cyprus, to study in the U.S. Its my dream to study in America. I got my scholarship five months ago and now I was ready to leave.

"Okay. I going to change and I will prepare some breakfast to eat. Make sure you took everything with you", she said and left my room.

I went and have a nice, hot shower. I really needed it. After I finish, I checked my luggages, ate breakfast and left for the airport. After 2 hours of arranging everything, I was ready to leave for the plane when my mom started to cry for at least 10 minutes. I will miss her so much.

"Relax, mom. Its not like you are not gonna see me again. I will be coming on holidays to visit you. Now stop crying before I start too.", I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I hope so. Take care, baby and" _oh god, here it comes " _DON'T mess around with boys! You know how they behave there.", she said with a serious face, pointing her finger on me.

"Mom, its not always what you watch on movies" I giggled "I'll be fine. See you on Christmas!", i said and kissed her forehead since she was a bit shorter that me.

"DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!", she shouted and I waved laughing.

I got inside the plane. I love it when I'm in a plane. I just feel like flying and being free and watch the sea outside was just amazing. After half an hour, the plane was already In the air and then I remember that I should turn my mobile off. _Its a good thing the flight attendant didn't saw me._ Soon enough, I fell asleep. _Here I come, California._

I woke up when the pilot announced that we arrived. I took my bag and get out of the plane. When I finish arranging my things, I went outside and got a taxi. My luggages were already on the way to the university and they will be set up in my room in the campus. When I arrived, my mouth went hang open. The university was BIG! And beautiful with mix color of orange, white and cream. I spotted the campus and headed there. I went inside and it was packed with people trying to find their rooms, chatting with friends, playing ball in the hallways...? _pff, they haven't grow up yet, playing like small cats._

I went to the second floor and it seem more quite here than downstairs but there were still a few students here. I was walking through the hallway, on my way checking every little detail on these people faces. _Yes, that's me, looking at people faces all the time. _You will find every type of human being here: emos, gothic, barbies and even slut looking girls. I guess they were the popular ones was a boy, a fat boy leaning on the wall outside a room, I guess it was his and eating a big,_ and I mean a BIG_ bar of chocolate. Wow, how he can eat all that? Suddenly, I fell on someone with so much force that I fell down on the floor, hitting my butt so hard, my bag falling and all my stuff hanging out and falling on the floor. I groaned cause I had so many things in my bag and I wasn't in the mood to start picking up all this stuff.

"For fucks sake, watch where you are going!", somebody said.

I looked In front of me for the first time to who I pumped to and I gasped. There he was, sitting also on the floor with his hand on his butt rubbing it,_ gross!, _probably he hit it too hard. HA! He had long, black hair up to the shoulder, a little bit wavy, brown eyes and I think he was also tall by the way his long feet look like. I could just say that he is.. HOT! Wow, I think in this campus, angels were falling from heaven. But then I remembered. Beautiful angels with a heart of stone.

"Excuse me? You are the one who's not looking where hes going. You should at least apologize or something and help me with this stuff", I said with an anger. Few students turn and look at us.

That boy started laughing like I said something stupid and my head started to boil.

"You expect me to help you? HA! You have a long wait. YOU should apologize, you little rat.",he said getting up while I was still packing my things. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you", he whispered and started walking to the opposite direction not even looking at me.

"BASTARD!", I shouted on him and he flipped me off . _WTF? _Oh, you don't know with who you are messing with, bitch! Everybody now was staring at me and I felt so embarrassed so I got up quickly when I finish packing my things and found my room. Before I open the door, I look on the hallway that tall one walked by and I spotted him on the end of the hallway talking to one blondie. I was right, he was tall. There were 2 girls passing by and I heard them talking.

"Oh no, again he's with that girl! Ugh! I mean, tell me one thing he like about her!", the first girl said looking upset while staring at them._ Well, that blondie was good looking with that mini skirt and long wavy hair and her boobs [which I believe they are fake] bursting out from her small blouse. The only bad thing about her is that... she was blondie._

"Relax, my friend. I'm sure she's just another girl on the list hooking up with. I bet they will last only for 2 days", the second girl said.

Whoa! So, he was a player? I think I should listen to my mother's advice.

I got in and closed the door.

_This is harder than I thought it will be.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And this is the first chapter! I hope you like it. <strong>_

_**Of course they will be more chapters with much more fun between them!**_

_**So, I guess Dimitri isn't a gooooood boy here ;p**_

_**Reviews please if you want me to continue :)**_

_**Greetings!**_

_**Rosie**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	2. My First Friend And Fight

_**Chapter 2: My first friend and fight**_

_**Hey everyone again!**_

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews you gave me, I really appreciate it!**_

_**In this chapter, there will be more Dimitri - Rose situation which I believe you would like it xD.**_

_**I would also want to thank my beta-reader Duzell-Reincarnated for her help, correcting my mistakes in this chapter!**_

_**So here we go!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>My room wasn't that bad. It was small with a single bed, a small desk, a small bathroom, a small TV up on the wall and In the corner a small kitchen. Actually everything was small here but who cares! At least there was some space to move around here. My luggage was on the side of the room packed in a mess. <em>They know how to take care of people's stuff<em>. I unpacked them and placed my clothes in the dresser and arranged my things. _Finally, i'm living my own life!_

After about an hour, I went to have my first shower in USA! I used my favorite coconut soap and shampoo and relaxed my muscles. It was a long ride. After I finished, I looked outside the window where the view was the yard of the university. It was full of students talking, eating and everything. I can say they were a lot of handsome boys there and I smiled when I realized that. I would have so much fun. 

I got out of my room and the building and headed to the "ARTS & LETTERS" building. It was beautiful, full of glassed windows and 5 floor-height. I stepped inside, excited that I will be studying here. I found my way to the secretary's office and make my way to the woman who was there. 

"Excuse me, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I just arrived today. I wanted to know if you have my schedule ready?" I said getting straight to the point of my reason for being here. 

"Just a moment, please." She looked through her files in the computer to find my name. "Oh, here you are. Your schedule is not ready yet. You can come tomorrow morning to take it. Don't worry, the classes are starting next week," she said smiling at me. 

"Thanks," I said and turned to leave the office. When I opened the door and headed for the exit of the building, I saw him...again in front of me. I guess he was also going to the secretary's office. But why in this building? 

I was about to ignore him and pass by him when he said "Oh god, I think today is gonna be the worst day in my life with this stupid brunette always on my way" like I wasn't hearing. Of course he said that on purpose so I can hear it. 

I turned around and pushed him on his arm. He was lucky he didn't fell down. "Just to tell you, brunettes are a lot much better than these blondies you are carrying with you," I said and turned to leave. 

"They may be but I dont think that counts for you," he said shouting behind me. I turned around again and faced him. He was smirking at me but in a angry way. "Who are you anyway?" he asked me. 

"I don't find a reason for you to know," I said looking at him. I can say he was really gorgeous and I just noticed where the sun from the windows light the area that his hair wasnt black but dark brown. He must have noticed that I was looking at him for a few minutes cause he started smirking at me. 

"See something you like and you are looking so much at me, little brunette?" he said. 

"I prefer to have a gay man naked in front of me shaking his ass than looking at you, little girly hair," I said smirking at him back. 

He glared at me and said "Dont call me that again you bitch! You dont know who you are talking to." Then I just noticed that the area here, there were a lot of people coming and going and we were making a scene causing some students to stare at us. 

"Bitch? You are the one who doesnt know to who he is talking with so just shut the fuck up and leave me alone," I said and turned around again to leave. 

"YOU CHOSE THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS AROUND WITH!" he shouted at me. I flipped him off, the same way he did this afternoon and left the building. 

I headed back to my room and I was so exhausted. What a beautiful day! I check the clock. 6:40 pm. I fell on my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.. My favorite place of all.. my bed...

I woke up by the sound of my mobile ringing. It was a message from my mom. _Oh yeah, I forgot to call her, __shit__!_ "Honey, are you doing okay? How is you day going? Mom xx". I replied to her saying "It's great, mom! I made a lot of friends and everybody likes me. I will call you later. Rose xx." I had to lie to her; I didn't want her to know how my real day was. I checked the clock and it was already 8:00 am. Whoa! I'm a heavy sleeper! I got out of the bed, brushed my teeth, put on my favorite black jeans and white blouse, and brushed my hair. I love my hair. It's long, with a dark brown color which sometimes looks black. 

When I finished, I got out of the room and headed to the cafeteria which took me some time to found where is it. On my way some students were looking at me. _What the hell? It's not like they know me or anything, what have I done? _When I reached the cafeteria, I checked the menu. Hmm, they had good food. But I wasn't in the mood to eat something so I just went and ordered a milkshake strawberry from Starbucks. That's my favorite! While I was waiting for my order, a girl came by standing next to me. As always, I studied her for a moment. She was blond, but natural blond hair, skinny body, green eyes and about my height. She looked at me and I quickly turned my face to look at something else. 

"Oh, you must be the girl," she said after one minute. I turned and looked at her, not sure if she was talking to me, and after I verified, I got confused. 

"Uhh, what do you mean?" I said not sure what was going on here. 

"You are the girl who had a small fight with Dimitri yesterday, right?" she said guessing that I didn't know anything. 

"Fight? Dimitri?" I said trying to bring everything together in my mind. Then it hit me. "Oh, you mean that tall guy with the girly hair?" 

She laughed at my expression and said " Yes. You know, you are kind of the gossip here right now. No girl has abused Dimitri and its strange that you had a fight with him. I guess you noticed everybody looking at you." 

I looked around me and saw some eyes on me, especially from girls and I lowered myself. "It wasn't a fight, I just happened to find him every time in front of me wherever I go . He is so annoying. He still owes me that apology," I said angrily when I noticed that I have already become known here with the worst rumor. "Wait, why has no girl has never... fought with him?" 

She looked surprised and chuckled. What? "My dear, he is the popular guy in here. He lives in this neighborhood so everybody knows him. All the girls are all over him trying to get his attention," she said with humor in her eyes. 

"Do you like him?" I said smirking. 

"I used to but I realized that he's taking advantage of this girls so I give up. He is player boy and he's using his... beauty to have fun with every girl," she said honestly. 

"You tell me." My milkshake had arrived and I took it. "By the way, I'm Rose," I said giving my hand to her. She took it excitedly. Whoa, slow down girl. 

"I'm Lissa! Wanna sit together?" she said pleading me with her eyes. 

"No problem, of course," I said. 

We headed to one table and sat down. She was drinking an espresso. I look around me to see if I was still getting the attention of anyone and...I was right. 

"So, what are you studying? Are you new here?" she said, trying to lighten up the moment. 

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm studying as an actress. What about you?" 

"Oh my god! Actress? That's amazing! I'm studying as a nurse." 

"Awesome. I'm this kind of person whose has this bad luck, so you might have to visit me most of the times to heal me," I said truthfully. 

"I don't mind," she said smiling. " At least I will practice my skills on you." She laughed and suddenly stopped when she saw something behind me. 

Everybody in the cafeteria also were looking in the opposite direction. I turned around to see what the fuck was so interesting behind my back. And then I saw it. Sorry, saw HIM. Dimitri has just entered the cafeteria with a smirk on his face like he was so proud of himself getting the attention of all of us. _Bitch_! Then immediately three girls ran to him and started talking. I can see in every girl's eyes that they were looking at him like he was a special statue or something. For god's sake! 

I was about to turn around when he caught my stare. I quickly turned around and focused on Lissa. "Uhh, is it always like this when he's coming here? Because I don't see anything interesting on him", I said half truthfully. Well, he was hot, I admit it, but with that attitude? Screw him! 

"More or less. He is popular what do you expect. And handsome...hot...sexy...godlike..." she said dreamily I smirked at her and when she realized what she was doing, she blushed. Oh she was so cute! 

When I reached half of my milkshake, Dimitri passed by and glared at me like I was his worst enemy. Oh I'm not getting any of that. Because of him, every girl hated me. But that was kind of strange. 

"Lissa, are you sure just because I "fought" with him, everybody hates me?, I said wondering. 

"Rose, you started the fight. You pushed him on the floor and abused him first, what do you expect? Of course everybody is mad at you." 

"well, I guess... - WHAT?", I said screaming and making Lissa to jump. Everybody stopped talking in the cafeteria and stared at me. I guess I screamed really loud. My head started to boil! _What the __fuck__?_ I pushed him on the floor? I abused him first? What the hell? 

"What's wrong, Rose? Is not true?" she said. I guess she was feeling a bit of guilty for believing in this stupid rumors. I ignored her and browsed around to look for him. When I spotted him at the end, sitting at a table with another stupid blond, I got up and headed there. 

"ROSE?", Lissa shouted at me but I would talk to her later. Right now, the way I was feeling was like I had a diarrhea and wanted to shit it all over his face! When I reached him, I stood in from of him trying to get his attention. He looked up on me and his face turn into glare. 

"Look, little girly hair, I came here to study in this university and make some friends and have my own life and enjoy myself and I DONT NEED YOU TO RUIN IT!" I said, shouting at his face. 

He got up and stood in front of me. He was VERY TALL! I had to turn my head up to look at his face. 

"Would you lower that voice of yours? How dare you come here in front of me and argue? I'm the one whose suppose to do that!" he said angrily. 

"Well, why you don't do that then? Oh wait, of course I know why. You are too proud of yourself to come right to my face. You prefer to spread rumors about me pushing you and all this stuff. If you are a man, you should said that in front of me, piece of cow shit!" I shouted at him more loudly this time. Everybody now for sure was looking at me. The blondie next to him got up and glare at me. 

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! You should apologize, you whore! Don't get so upset my honey", she said turning to Dimitri and caressing his cheek. What the fuck? 

"Did you just call me whore?" I asked her getting over heated. She turned to look at me like I was crazy. 

"What do you think? Are you deaf or what? Don't talk to my boy like that again!" 

"Okay, that was it!" I said. I pushed my sleeves up and jumped on her. Everybody started shouting "hey", "what is going on here", "just stop it already". But I didn't care! We were rolling on the floor, pulling each others hair and screaming! 

Two strong arms pulled me from her while another boy pulled her from me. Lissa came by and she looked worried. Somebody grabbed my hand and walked me to the other side of the cafeteria, away from the mess that was going on there. She was still screaming at me and everybody were trying to calm her down. I guess she was popular too. 

My view of her disappeared when I was pushed in a corner on the wall where nobody could see us. In front of me I saw the person who dragged me here. Dimitri. 

"What do you think you are doing? You make a chaos over there! In what kind of family you grow up?" he said. 

"Don't you dare talk about my family!" I said pointing my finger to his chest. "You dont know anything!" He looked at me a bit confused. "What you dragged me here, feeling embarrassed of what happened there? Oh, poor guy, don't wanna ruin your fame", I said ironically. 

His face went hard and he was glaring at me like he wanted to punch me. Bring it on boy! 

"First of all, don't ever call me that nickname again! Second, I will never apologize to you until you apologize to me first! And third, don't make a scene again out there or else-" 

"Or else what? HUH?", I said closing the distance between us, right to his face. "Its your fault anyway! Everybody is talking about me and that's your fault! I mean, whats your problem? just because of that, you are telling everyone lies? You are behaving like a small child, for gods sake!", I said. 

He was looking at me in a way.. I don't know.. studying me? Then, suddenly he smirked and took my hand and pinned me on the wall with my hands on both side of my head. "You know, I don't like it when they talk anyhow to me and mess around, brunette, so if you want the rumors to stop..." he looked at me up and down "you have to pretend to be the good girl". 

I looked at him like he was crazy. "The good girl?" Oh no, he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking right? 

"Look, I know you like me and you are trying to fight with me to get my attention. Well, I will give you the chance and maybe.. nobody will hate you after that... well except the girls. Everybody will know that we are getting along really well so .. no rumors" he said studying me again. "You are not that bad you know." 

My body was ready to give a kick to his "baby". I tried to get away from his grip but he was just too strong! Damn! 

"That was the funniest anecdote I ever heard in my life! Like you?" I started laughing so hard that people may noticed that we were here. He was glaring at me again. "I will never, in a million years like you, my darling! I don't wanna be in your another-girl-to-flirt-with-and-after-i-get-what-i-want-i-will-go-to-the-next-one list! I'm not playing your game, little girly hair. Go and find another girl to mess around with". 

I gave him a good kick on his manhood and he groaned releasing me and bent over on the floor. 

"Don't talk about me again or so help me your mini-Dimitri wont be there next time!", I said and headed to where Lissa was. Lissa was looking for someone, which I guess was me 'cause when she spotted me, she ran over. 

"Oh god Rose, are you okay?" she said looking worried. She sounded just like my mom. Half of the students left already. I guess they didn't wanted to involve their self's in this situation. I couldn't see that blondie anywhere. Good! Cause I don't know what could have happened! 

"I'm fine, Lissa. Actually i'm great now that I kind of fixed this up," I said excited about my kick. I patted my leg, feeling proud of myself. Lissa looked at my leg confused. I just told her to let it go and we left from the cafeteria. 

On our way somebody call me "Excuse me, Miss." and I turned around to face a professor. I heard Lissa whispered "Oh, no" next to me. Okay..? 

She was around in her 40's with glasses , black hair and a long, vintage dress. "Whats your name, miss?" she asked me. I was having a bad feeling about this. 

"Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway," I said feeling little scared from the look on her face. 

"Well miss. Hathaway, I heard about the scene you caused in the cafeteria. Just because the lessons hadn't started yet, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want here. So, if I heard anything like this again, you wont be having good grades on the end of the first semester. Am I understood? ", she said with a serious face. 

"But-" I was cut when Lissa step on my foot really hard. I glared at her. God, with such a skinny body, how did she have this power? She glared back at me with a face saying 'Just shut up already and let it go." I sighed. "Yes, Mrs...-"

"Belikov," she said with her head up looking at me. Honestly...

"Mrs. Belikov." I already hated her.

Without any other word, she left to the opposite direction with her head still high.

"Gosh, don't mess around with Mrs. Belikov, Rose. She can kick you out from this university if you do anything stupid that will cause trouble," Lissa said. She already knew me. I was a trouble-maker. I smirked knowing that I will have a lot of meetings with Mrs Belikov. 

"Is she the headmistress of the university?" I asked her. 

"No, she's the wife of the headmaster here.." she said looking worried again like she just realized something, 

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously. 

"Well, Rose... I'm sure you don't know that.. Dimitri is their son... Right?",She said looking at me in the eye. 

"The son of who?" I asked her already knowing the answer. 

"Of the headmaster and Mrs. Belikov " 

I just stared at her.. 

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

_**Rose is in a big trouble now!**_

_**Hahaha**_

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_

_**Love you guys and don't forget to follow me on twitter (on my profile).**_

_**Rosie**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	3. Party o'clock

_**Chapter 3: Party o'clock**_

_**Here is it!**_

_**Thanks again for your reviews, the more you comment, the more I want to write for you guys!**_

_**I would like from you guys to suggest me some ideas for the next chapter! I want to make it more interesting if you know what I mean -.^**_

_**LOL!**_

_**And please, if you want me to continue this story, review! I want to know that you are still interesting.**_

_**So, in this chapter, which I believe you will love it, something will happen with a surprise at the end (:**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**- Rosie**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p>I was in my room trying to tidy my things when the phone suddenly rang. It was a number from another country.<p>

"Hello_?" _

"_Rose? Honey how are you?" _my mother said.

"Oh mom, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you but im so busy arranging my things and stuff,_" _I said.

"I_t's okay, baby. As long as you are fine. How you are doing so far there? Is it different from here? _

_What are the people like?" _she said with excitement. _If you only knew mom._

"It's... great like I told you before. Everybody is nice here and they are helping me. Lessons are starting next week so this week im just gonna relax and hang around.. And yes, its VERY different from there," I said half-truly.

"_Oh nice, Rose. I'm so happy that you are getting along with others. But don't over-enjoy it there! __Remember that you have to study hard if you want to be a famous actress. Always remember: __believe in yourself"_

"I am mom," I said, smiling on the phone. Suddenly, there was somebody knocking on the door loudly.

"_What is that noise, dear? I everything okay?" _she said with worry in her voice. I chuckled.

"It's the door, mom, relax! I guess it is my friend, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"_Okay, Rose. Have fun. Don't forget to call me often."_

"Okay mom." The person at the door started to get impatient. "I'M COMING!" I shouted at the door.

"Bye, mom." I said and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. I rushed on the door and open it ready to shout at whoever was knocking on my door like that when I noticed it was Lissa.

I had just met Lissa two day ago and we had already become good friends with each other. I mean, she's the first friend I have so far and I was happy. She liked me a lot which is strange cause I dont get easily along with others and that's why most of the girls don't wanna be friends with me. Well, except the boys.. But, for some reason, I liked Lissa. She was very kind, friendly and helping me with everything.

"Rose!" She said with excitement and got inside my room. " I have great news! All new students arranged tonight to go to a club not far away from here and have fun before the lessons start! So get ready, you only have five hours before everybody meets out the school and go together."

"Wait, why we have to go all together?" I said curiously.

"Because the club is difficult to find in this area, especially for students who are new here. So, we will follow them. Come on, chap-chap!" she said and hurried to my closet and start throwing dresses on my bed which I had just arranged like 10 minutes ago!

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait. I just tidied my room and we still have 5 hours! How long is gonna take us to get ready?" She looked at me like I was crazy. _What's wrong with everyone?_

"Rose, it's our first night out in this university and we have to look beautiful! No wait. PERFECT! And for that to happen, we will need at least half of the day!" she said. I just stared at her with mouth open.

We spent 2 hours trying to find the 'perfect' dress. I brought a lot of dresses from my country since I'm in love with them and I knew that I will be hanging out a lot. Finally, we found a short, black dress that hugged my body tight and went up to my thigh. It looked incredibly sexy on me showing the shape of my body. Lissa started with my makeup and she finished by curling my hair with the iron leaving the hair fall down with a great volume of curls. Then, we found some black high heels, one of my favorites that covers the whole foot. After I got ready and everything, I checked myself in the mirror. _Wow! _

"You look amazing, Rose! No doubt the boys will be following you up and down," Lissa said, excited. I turned to her and hugged her, thanking her. "Come on, let's go to my room, I need to change too." She checked her watch and gasped. "Oh my god! Only 2 hours! Hurry up." She said taking me from my hand and got out of my room. You know its a bit difficult to run in the hallways while you are wearing high heels but what to do.

We reached her room which was similar to mine. The only difference was that she was living in the third floor while I was in the second one. Lissa's room was a mess, full of clothes and makeup. _She must be very excited!_

We spent another 2 hours – sorry, 3 hours- on her and by the time we got ready, it was already late. She dressed way better than me. What can you say, she had the money. She wore a dress which was light pink but at the waist and down until the thigh was black. I helped her with her makeup and make it light so it can match with her skin tone and straighten her hair. People started calling her, telling her to hurry up, while I laughed at the way she was holding her phone between her collarbone and her ear and trying to wear her creamy high heels which she failed at. There was a knock at the door and I went to open it since Lissa was busy with what perfume she would wear tonight. _God! _I opened the door to reveal a guy leaning on the opposite wall. He has black , short hair and when he looked at me, I was amazed by the color of his eyes: crystal blue. I imagine how many girls felt for him.

"Come in, Lissa is almost ready." I said, not knowing what else to say. He walked in and sat on the sofa looking at me.

"Who are you?" he said. I guess he didn't hear the rumors that was going on in the campus. That's good!

"I'm Rose. And you are?"

"Christian. Are you also new here?" he said.

"Yeah. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be dressed in a formal way like I am now." I said looking down at my dress. He looked at my dress for the first time.

"Oh, right. You look.. great." he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I whispered just in time when Lissa got out of her room.

"Christian, are you ready? Come on. Let's go, we are already late." But Christian was still sitting on the sofa, looking at her like he saw a beautiful statue in front of him. _I don't blame him. _I smirked at him and when he noticed I was looking at him, he coughed.

"Oh, Rose, this is Christian. Christian, this is Rose," Lissa introduced.

"Yeah, we have just introduced ourselves." I said.

"Ok, let's go. You girls know how to make men wait for you for eternity," he said getting up and opening the door. I just chuckled and Lissa glared at him and we followed him.

We headed out of the room and outside the building. There were many cars parked in the parking lot with boys waiting for their girls. I guessed we are not the only ones who were late. I can say they were many sport cars which I got jealous when some girls were entering in those kind of cars with their boys. __Rich people.__

Christian herded us to a grey, Porsche 911 Carrera and I gasped. Lissa chuckled at me by the way I was looking at the car. What do you want me to do, I'm a car admirer! Christian sat on the driver side, Lissa on the passenger, which didn't leave me any other choice than to sit in the back. We waited about five minutes until everyone outside was ready and then we left.

After fifteen minutes, we arrived at the club called "NUOVO". Everybody got out from their cars, excited about tonight and went to the entrance. When we got inside, music filled the room with people dancing crazy. _Oh yeah, this is my night babee. _Lissa took my hand and headed to an empty table. We were lucky we found one. Within minutes, all the tables were full. Christian was following us before somebody came and started chatting with him. Lissa and I sat on the table watching the others. I guess she was looking for her friends. The song Commander by Kelly Rowland has filled the room and my body tensed up wanting to dance. It was one of my favorite songs. I grabbed Lissa's hand and headed to the dance floor.

We started to swing our hips and dance like drunk girls. Its been so long since I last danced and I was enjoying it now, especially when I didn't have my mother here telling me what time to return home. After a few minutes, Christian came and started dancing with Lissa. _Oh they look so cute together. _So, here I was dancing alone. A few boys turned and stared at me with amusement and I gave my best eater smile. Their girlfriends were glaring at me but I didn't give a fuck.

'On The Floor' by and Pitbull came on and everybody whistled. A guy came and wrapped his arms around me and started dancing with me. I turned a saw that he has blond hair and green eyes. He was good looking so I didn't refused. While I was dancing, I noticed at the end where the bar was, Dimitri was leaning on the wall with a girl making out. I recognized him by his girly hair.

He was wearing a black, leather jacket with a white blouse inside that showed his muscles and black pants that almost fall from his butt. _Just the type of guy I like.._ The girl pulled back and took his hand dragging him to the dance floor.

I stopped staring at him and focused on the guy in front of me who was trying to get my attention. 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears came up and I started to swing my hips with the rhythm of the song and the blond guy was looking at me like he wanted to eat me. _In your dreams boy, you are lucky you are dancing with me. _Everybody started whistling at me by the way I was dancing and the girls this time were angry. I laughed enjoying it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dimitri looking at me. I pretended I didn't see him and wrapped my arms around the neck of my dancer. He was about to pull my body tight on him when I noticed another arms wrapping around my waist.

"Sorry, man. It's my turn now." I turned my face and stared at the guy behind me. _Dimitri. _The blond guy just left like a stupid person would do and I turned to face him pushing his arms away from me.

"What the fuck?" I said angrily.

Dimitri smirked at me and pull my body close to his. I couldn't deny that his body felt good against mine. His perfume made my head dizzy while he whispered in my ear,

"Don't try to start a fight here cause its not going to end up good."

I groaned by the fact that he was right. Especially when he's the son of the headmaster. It wouldn't be nice if he heard the next day that his dear son has a black eye. Then an idea crossed my mind. I smirked at him and started dancing by turning around, my back facing him and swinging my hips on him causing him to bite his lips. Now, all the girls were staring in shock that I was dancing with the popular, most handsome boy in town. Even the girl who was kissing with, was just standing there watching with an evil look. _Yeah, keep looking, bitch!_

I turned around again to face him and I could see lust in his eyes. I wrapped my arms round his neck and brought my face close to him. Suddenly, he was looking at me in the eyes and studying my face. I teased him by roaming my hands on his hard chest feeling his muscles and bit my lip. He hold me tighter against him, and I almost couldn't breath. _Haha, gotcha! _He started to lean which I guess he wanted to kiss my neck and I pulled back away from him and his arms, watching how shocked he was when I suddenly moved. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, little girly hair. You are not my type." I said and just left him there with a mouth hanging open. _That's Hathaway, don't mess around with her. _

I noticed Lissa was looking at me with a look saying " is everything okay". She must have seen Dimitri and me dancing together. I just waved my hand on her telling her that I'm fine and she nodded continuing dancing with Christian. I went and sat at the bar, ordering a drink. I was playing with my fingers when I felt somebody sit next to me.

"You shouldn't have done that, brunette. Nobody does that to me." I recognized his voice right away and I turned to look at him.

"There is always a first time, my dear." I said smirking and looking away. I had to admit again: that perfume he was wearing was driving me crazy.. in a good way.

"Look, you don't need to dance with any nub you see so you can make me notice you 'cause it is not working," he said smirking at me.

"I think it worked anyways. But no, I'm not dancing to drive your attention. I don't even know why you believe that I like you so much. These girls must be blind dating you." I said pointing around me.

"Come on, all the girls are falling for me. I'm just handsome." he said with proud. _I cant believe him, so proud of himself. _Our drinks arrived and Dimitri just grabbed a whole bottle and drink it at once.

"He was good looking." I said ignoring the fact that he might get drunk by the way he was drinking.

"Even better than you" I said lying.

He almost spit out the vodka when he coughed and looked at me with shock in his eyes. "You prefer him than me? I'm way much better than him. I mean look at me" he stood up so I could look at him.

"I'm handsome, hot, rich, a great kisser and the list is going on," he said and sat down again. I started laughing so hard that I couldn't catch my breath. The bar man was looking at me and raised his eyebrows which made me laugh harder.

"Oh my god, haha, that was sooooo funny! Seriously?" I said looking at him. He gave me a look that said DUH! and started laughing again. Lissa may believe that I was having fun with him, which was kind of true.

"Look, little girly hair" I said caressing his cheek. He glared at me and said " Don't call me that"

I ignored him and continued "You still owe me that apology and if you believe that by using your flirting ways to make me forget about it, that's not gonna happen." I grabbed his hair tightly and he gasped but tried not to drive attention. I pulled him by the hair, close to my face and said " Leave. Me. Alone! I'm not one of your toys and I will never be. Go back to your dolls." I released him and he closed his eyes, probably feeling the pain from his head. I took my drink and left from the bar, not standing his appearance.

I drank my drink at once when 'Ride' by Ciara came up. I was leaning in a corner when a guy from the opposite side was staring at me with a smirk. I couldn't see much of his appearance because of the lights of the club but from my eyes, I can see he was hot with a messy but stylish brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt bottomed up and a black jean with a big, silver belt. I smirked back showing him that I wouldn't mind if he come by. He smiled showing his white teeth until a lady came to his side and drive his attention. __Well, you are losing, my friend.__

Few hours passed by while I was dancing with Lissa since Christian was chatting with his friends. I really had fun- except the scene with Dimitri – and drunk three cups of Russian vodka. Lissa kept complaining to stop drinking but I insisted that three cups was nothing. People started to leave and Lissa asked someone what time is it.

"Wow, its already four am and I'm not feeling sleepy at all!" she said. Christian came and stand next to Liss.

"Girls, we have to leave. The club is closing soon and I don't know the way back to the campus. My friends will show me the way and they are leaving now." he said.

"Okay, then. We bet-" I was cut when suddenly a noise like a glass of cup broke on the floor, came from behind me. Everybody turned to look what was happening, including me. There, in the corner of the wall, it was a big guy, I guess the security man of the club, holding... Dimitri? He was holding him by the back of his shirt and Dimitri looked like.. he was drunk. His eyes was almost closed and he was singing some kind of a stupid song that you couldn't even figured out the words. Like a five months baby talking. He was holding a bottle of vodka on his right hand. __Yeah, I knew it!__

"Somebody please come and pack this guy from here." the security man said.

"Wanna sleep together?" Dimitri said and half of the people in the room started laughing. The security man looked at him in disgust and turned to look around for somebody to take Dimitri from here.

"Just throw him in a trash can, a whore might pass by and pick him up" I said. Lissa looked at me in shock and I just said "What?" Christian came and stood next to me and whispered to my ear,

"You shouldn't have said that." I was about to ask him why when I saw the security man heading in our direction dragging Dimitri along with him. The bottle fell by mistake from Dimitri's hands and crashed on the floor.

"My vodkaaaa! Leave me, you fucking idiot. You should be glad that I'm paying for your drinks! If I want, I can ask my money back and get you fired!" he shouted at him.

The man just ignored him and came and stand in front of me. "Look, lady. I know you don't want to but it's closing time and we don't have time to call his parents or the police to pick him up from here."

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Dimitri shouted trying to get away from his grip.

_Oh no, _I thought. "Don't tell me that you want me to take him home," I said looking at him in an annoying way.

"Looks like we don't have another choice. Do you really want him to wander around the streets at four o'clock in the morning?" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"He has his friends. Call one of them," I said ready to point out around the room when I noticed that everyone left from the club leaving only me, Lissa and Christian. _Well, great_. The man looked at me with a look saying 'yeah, I can see his friends, were are they, you idiot?'. I sighed not knowing what to do. Dimitri was sleeping already with his head on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I don't have another choice. We still have a car anyway.." I said.

"Umm, Rose, my friends are waiting outside, can we just leave?" Christian said looking impatient.

"He can't go with you guys. I'm sure he came with his own car and this club is difficult to find as you know. So, even if you take him with you and sent somebody to take his car the next day, he will barely find this place." the security man said. He was right. The people who drove us here, I don't think they will come all the way here just to pick up Dimitri's car.

"Then why are you even bothering us?" I said getting angry. He glared at me.

"He needs someone to drive him home and that person will be you!" he searched in the pockets of Dimitri's jeans and found his car keys throwing them at me. "Drive him home, miss!"

"I don't even know the way back to the campus".

"That's why you will follow your friends. Now, go away," he said throwing Dimitri on me and I almost fall on the floor if Lissa didn't catch me on time. _Gosh, he was heavy! _We headed outside the club with me trying to hold Dimitri's arm round my neck to make him walk which was difficult since he was trying to put his head on my shoulder trying to sleep.

"Rose, are you sure you can handle him? We can just take you back to the campus and who cares about his car," Lissa suggested.

"No, Lissa, its fine. I don't want to wake up the next morning with an angry Dimitri shouting at me about where is his car," I said. Christian chuckled when we heard his friends calling him. Lissa looked worry but I just waved at her telling to get in the car while I searched for Dimitri's car. On his keys there was a sign saying 'AUDI' and when I looked around, I found the only Audi car parked at the end of the parking lot. And, it wasn't just any AUDI, it was the R8! I'm sure my mouth was hanging open right now and I couldn't believe that I will get to drive this car. _He must be very rich!_

With a lot of strength, I managed to put Dimitri in the passenger seat and I sat on the driver seat.

"Finally," I said closing the door. I was already tired from holding Dimitri. I started the car and waited for Christian's friends and him to go ahead first. It's a good thing I had driving lessons, back in Cyprus. The atmosphere in the car was similar to Dimitri's perfume and again I got dizzy. He woke up while I was driving back and looked around him trying to figure out where he was. He looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, brunette, where are we going? Have you found any smokin' hotel to stay there for the night?" He said with half closed eyes like he was a zombie or something. "Wait. Let me check if I have any condoms with me," he said reaching for his pocket. _Is he crazy or what?_

"Are you serious? Honestly, please don't ever get drunk again. Ugh, because of you now I'm stuck here like a babysitter. I mean, I only came here four days ago and since I met you, there will be no day that I wont see you in front of me. And not only that, you always make me angry and you are even enjoying it which I hate the most! Why you are even bothering me I dont understand really," I said with one breath yelling. I tried to catch my breath while Dimitri stayed silent.

After a few minutes he said "You are different from all the girls I know." I could feel his stare on me while I tried to focus on Christian's car,so as not to lose them. "And you get angry most of the times... which I like that." I'm sure he was smirking by now.

I just ignored him and focused straight ahead. Then, he did something that made me gasped. His hand touched my exposed thigh since I was sitting and the dress went a bit up, and he started drawing circles with his finger. I almost lost focus and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Or what?" he said.

"Or I will throw you out of the car right now and I don't care if you break any bones." I threatened.

"Hmm," he bent over and I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he whispered in my ear " You look beautiful tonight, I can't help myself" and he kissed the area behind my ear. This time I lost track and the car made a zig-zag line on the road with a horrible noise of the tires and we almost crashed on the tree but I quickly turned the wheel and we were on the road again. I could hear Christian honk his horn, which meant he was asking me if everything is okay. Dimitri hit his head on his window but not too hard. My breathing was heavy and I wished I had my mobile with me to just call Lissa and tell them to stop so I can get the hell out of here.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted "Oh fuck, my head.. Don't you know how to drive? You almost crashed my R8! Do you know how much it cost?" he keep on yelling when I cut him.

"Shut up!" I said with a really loud voice. Even Dimitri got scared. "Just shut up," I said more quietly now. "I don't give a fuck how much you paid for this car, just stay where you are and allow me to drive back to the campus with peace and QUIET!" I shouted on the last word.

"Oh I like it when you are angry. It turns me on more." he said leaning on me again. __What the heck?__The one minute he was yelling at me and the next minute he was smoothing." Oh god, sometimes I hate you"! I pushed him back to his seat and I think he gave up because after a few minutes, he slept again.

When we arrived, Lissa hurried out of the car and run to me while I was trying to get Dimitri out of the car.

"Ugh, allow me to sleep.." he mumbled but I just grabbed him by the arms and took him out of the car, carrying most of his weight. I'm sure the next day, my body would be hurting.. a lot! Christian came and helped me by holding his other arm around his neck and headed inside the campus. Lissa was following us when we arrived to his room. She took his keys and opened the room and we walked inside.. WOW!

His room was.. big! It looked like a normal flat with a kitchen, living room with expensive sofas which you could tell from the material, a big flat TV and two doors that probably his bedroom and the bathroom were.. We headed to his bedroom and throw him on his double size, king bed.

"God, how many vodkas did he drink? It's the only thing you can smell on him," Christian complained.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," I said to him and headed to the kitchen to drink some water. They followed.

"Rose, what happened on the road before? You almost had an accident," Lissa said standing next to me.

"I just lost track, don't worry. The good thing is that I'm alive," I said drinking my cup of water.

Suddenly, Lissa's phone rang and she answered. I think someone wanted her downstairs to give her something cause she told me that she has to leave.

"It's okay. I'm very tired, I will go to my room and get some sleep," I said.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow," she said and left.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Christian said.

"No, I'm fine. Gosh, you guys, it's not like I had an accident or anything. Go and sleep. I will check on Dimitri to make sure he is sleeping and I will leave too."

"Just to warn you 'cause you are new here. When Dimitri wants something...he get it no matter what," he said with a serious face.

"What that has to do with me?" I asked.

"Have you noticed how he was looking at you in the club?"

"Umm, no, cause I don't give a damn," I said grabbing another cup of water.

"I'm just saying, he's into you," he said and left the room.

_What a night.. _When I drank my second cup of water, I headed back to Dimitri's bedroom to make sure he was asleep. He was resting on his back with a peaceful face and I just smiled without thinking. I went over and turned off the light stand which I guess he forgot to turn off before he left last night and before I knew it, a hand caught my wrist and I was thrown on top of Dimitri's body. I gasped in shock and Dimitri opened his eyes and smirked at me. Our faces were inches apart and I don't know why I wasn't pushing myself to get away from him, for some reason I just couldn't. He was studying my face starting from my jaw, my lips, my nose, and finally my eyes. He was staring at me for at least one minute and I could see sparkles in his eyes if it wasn't my imagination.

"So, your name is Rose," he whispered underneath me."Hmm, Roza.."

The way my name left from his lips, at that moment I thought it was very sexy. When I realized what I was doing, I tried to get up but his hands tighten around my waist and he flipped us over so he was on top of me. "Ugh, god you smell like alcohol, get off me!" I said struggling. He just chuckled and touched a piece of my hair.

"Why you don't like me, brunette?" he whispered again. "Why are you so difficult? I'm the best from all these guys out there."

"Well, my dear, I just don't date players. Got it?" I said, telling the truth and struggled again.

And before I knew it, he grabbed both of my hands, pinned then on each side of my head, lowered down his head and.. kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

_**Tell me what would you like to happen in the next chapter (;**_

_**LOVE YOU!**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	4. Locked Up

_**Chapter 4: Locked Up**_

_**First of all, I want to thank my amazing readers for leaving me reviews all the time. I appreciate every one of you. Like I said before, it makes me write more! So keep on reviewing so that I will know that you are still interested in my story.**_

_**Thanks again to my amazing beta Duzell-Reincarnated for being patient with my mistakes :)**_

_**In this chapter there is gonna be a lot of Rose - Dimitri conversation so I hope you guys like it. I really enjoyed it though.**_

_**P.S I was listening to the song "Chris Brown ft T-Pain – Best Love Song" while I was writing this chapter. It's my favorite, you should listen to it while reading.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**-Rosie**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p>I stayed still in shock, lying on the bed when Dimitri's lips crashed on mine. At first I didn't respond to the kiss and I could strongly smell the alcohol in his mouth. I'm sure he drunk to much. Then, before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Besides the alcohol, the kiss was warm and felt...right. Now I knew what he meant when he said before that he was a good kisser. Dimitri sighed on the kiss and wound his arms around my waist and pressed his body to mine. His perfume hit me again and made me to kiss him more. <em>I wonder what brand it is?<em>

He pulled away only to kiss my jaw and all the way down to my neck when I realized what was going on. _What the heck was I doing? _I was kissing Dimitri, the player! The guy who kissed a million girls before and thought I was just an extra sauce in his soup. I tried to put all my strength to pull him away since he was heavy. I pushed him off me and threw him on the floor. He groaned when his head hit the floor and closed his eyes feeling the pain...again.

I just sat there on the bed, trying to figured out what I just did. _You are so stupid, Rose! _Without saying a word, I rushed in the living room and outside his room, closing the door behind me and stood there. What was wrong with me? Actually, what was wrong with him? It's been months since the last time I kissed someone and so far...this was the best kiss I ever had. Oh my god, I don't believe I kissed him back. It's not like it was my first kiss, I mean yeah I kissed guys before but since the death of my father, I barely even kissed any guy lately. And this was the first kiss I had so far in this university. And then it hit me. _I just kissed the son of the headmaster! _Oh please, I hope he doesn't spread any rumors again.

I took a deep breath and walk fast in my room. I opened the door when I stepped by mistake on a letter on the floor. When did this one came from? I grabbed it and closed the door behind me. I opened it and read:

_**Your beauty extends into the heavens,  
>it goes on forever and never lessens.<br>Even when the clouds heighten  
>you are here and the world brightens.<br>You are like a fruit that constantly ripens  
>your beauty continues to grow no mater what happens<strong>_

_**Your beauty seems to increase with every breathe  
>it tests the limits my imagination can stretch.<br>It makes me question if what I am seeing is real  
>I only know it is true by the way that I feel.<br>Your beauty is so vast it can't be concealed  
>there is no hiding it, your beauty is always revealed<strong>_

Oh my gosh, it was so sweet! I just stared at the letter in shock. It was the first time I ever got a letter from someone saying things like that. But there wasn't any name on it; it was anonymous. Who was it? I hated it when things like that happened, it made me very curious. I think I have a fan of mine. I smirked and placed it on my bedside table. I was so curious about who was it but at the moment I was too tired to think about it. I fell on my bed but before I fell sleep, I heard my phone buzz. I took it and saw it was a message from Lissa.

**Is everything alright?**

I replied to her saying that I was fine, just a little tired. After a minute, the phone buzzed again.

**Sorry I had to leave you there but one of my friends called me to tell me that I had dropped my watch on the floor while I was in the club and she took it so she can keep it and give it to me.**

Whoa, she was fast on typing messages. I replied again: **It's okay, Liss. I'm glad you haven't lost it.**

**Is Dimitri sleeping? Not that I care but just asking ;p**

I laughed at that when I suddenly I remembered the kiss. I didn't even know if he's sleeping. I just left him there on the floor. Right now, I was feeling kind of guilty.

**Yeah, he's sleeping like a peaceful donkey xD**

**haha! Okay, then goodnight, Rose. CU 2mr x**

**G'night, Liss. Xx**

I turned off the phone before anybody else interrupted me and fell asleep in my wonderful, soft covers.

The whole weekend I spent with Lissa, roaming around the university to check out the place. I can say that it was wonderful and very big. We were both excited that we are going to stay here for four years, living our own lives. When sometime we headed to the cafeteria, we might sit with a group of friends of Lissa. Lissa had a few friends in the university because she had been living in this town for the last five years so she knew people around. But, I wasn't talking much to her friends cause they were really boring. The only thing they will talk about is what to wear the next day, shopping, what the new fashion is these days and bla bla bla. Sometimes I would just excuse myself and tell them that I needed to go to the bathroom. It was the only way to get away from them.

It was Monday morning, when our classes begin. I was lucky that I remembered yesterday to take my schedule since I had forgotten. My lessons began at 9:00am and I had an hour to arrive in the class. So, I got dressed in skinny, black jeans and a blue tank top that hugged my body. I didn't have many nice clothes cause I didn't bother to buy new ones. I like shopping but I just didn't have the time to spend on it. I wore my black converses and headed to the cafeteria as usual. There weren't many people there since some of the classes had already started. I noticed Lissa wasn't sitting in our usual table so I grabbed my usual milkshake from Starbucks and sat at our table, waiting for her.

After half and an hour and finishing my milkshake, Lissa came and sat down.

"Good morning!" she said with excitement.

"Well, good morning to you too." I knew she was excited about the beginning of the lessons; she couldn't wait.

"Ahh, I heard that the professor of our class is really handsome. I can't wait to meet him." _I guess I was wrong._

"So that's why you are so excited? I bet he will be more than 25 years old."

"Who cares? At least, he will make the lesson more interesting," she smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you are right. Don't forget to tell me all the details," I said trying to raise my right eyebrow which I failed.

"Will do" she said smiling. I saw Christian heading to our table and sit down.

"Hello, girls! Miss me?" he said.

"Oh, we definitely miss ya. I couldn't stop thinking about you," Lissa said.

"Really?"

Lissa just shot him a look that said _don't be stupid. _I just tried to hide my laugh which was difficult while I watched Christian fall a little.

"So, are you ready for your lessons?" he asked us.

"Yeah, I'm curious how they teach these kind of lessons. Especially in the class of acting," I said biting my straw. It was a habit I had since I was small.

Christian's eyes widened. "You are studying as an actress? Wow! I can imagine you playing in a movie with Tom Cruise," he chuckled.

"Don't be surprised. My mom always talked about me and Tom Cruise getting married and giving her a grandchild and a big house since he is one of the richest men in the world." I smirked.

Lissa almost spit all the coffee out of her mouth when she started laughing along with Christian.

"I would like to meet your mother. She sounds fun," Lissa said.

"Believe me, she is not. She might start with you saying that you will make a great couple with Brad Pitt."

Lissa laughed again and said, "Oh I like her already!"

I chuckled. "So, Christian, what are you studying?" I asked curiously, he never told us.

"As a doctor," he said with amusement. My eyes widened.

"You? As a doctor? Oh my gosh! You two should definitely be together in the future. The doctor and the nurse dating. It sounds good, though."

Lissa looked at me shocked and blushed. But what I couldn't believe is that Christian was blushing too. Since when guys were blushing? You rarely see these type of guys. I guess I was lucky.

"Rose!" Lissa hissed. I just started laughing.

Christian pretended that he coughed when Lissa checked her watch. "Oh, in 10 minutes my lesson start. I should get going. I don't wanna be late for my first class See you guys later," she said and left. I guess she was still blushing.

I turned to Christian and said "I know you like her".

Christian looked at me with open eyes. He was trying to say something and he ended with "I don't know what you are talking about"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! You know what im talking about. You thought I wouldn't find out? I see the way you are looking at her and believe me, is not just any look."

He looked down at his hands and said " It's been three months now. We've known each other from last year and I really like her." He looked at me "Don't tell her anything!"

"Of course I am not! But, you will need some help. You have to make her like you. No that is necessary.."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, in my opinion, I think she likes you too. I mean, she just blushed right now! She doesn't do that with other guys. I think she just won't admit it" I said seriously.

"Do you think so?" I could see his smile on his lips. "But I don't know how to get close to her."

"Don't worry, I will help you." I checked my watch and saw that it was time to leave. "I have to leave. See you later. And don't worry, you will definitely be together soon." I winked at him and left. I was sure I saw a smile playing on his lips.

I headed to the building where my classes were and noticed that the place was almost empty. That means the class is starting. I ran to my class and opened the door. It was full of chairs, and had a desk in front of them. Students were trying to find a seat to sit down so I guess they weren't ready yet. I sat on a chair near the corner and waited for the class to settle down. After a few minutes, the professor arrived with a small bag on his hand. He had brown hair with black eyes. I could tell he was skinny by the way every five seconds he will raise his trousers which was falling. I like the fact that he was wearing a belt.

He was about to start talking when the door burst open. I couldn't believe who stood there as my eyes widened. Dimitri was breathing heavily so that means he was running because he was already late. He apologized and the professor suggested for him to sit down. Of course he wouldn't argue. He was the son of the headmaster, what did you expect? The professor couldn't just yell at him 'cause in less than an hour, his father would hear the news and who knew what will happen. They showed him so much respect here and that was why he was acting like that. He was taking advantage of them. It had been two days since the last time I saw him. What was he doing here? _Don't tell me he is also studying as an actor_. Oh my gosh! _Great! _I never thought that Dimitri would be here. For a moment our gazes met, and I quickly looked away. He went and sat on the opposite direction from mine, ten students away.

The professor began to talk about how the class will continue and what are the main points of acting. He explained everything we needed to know like acting is not just to remember lines and tell them out loud but is also playing different characters and emotions. I think I like the teacher. He wasn't those teachers whose were always in a bad mood. He looks enthusiastic and ready to help anyone. Our first class was just talking and asking some few questions. We didn't do anything special. I was very excited that I began to walk on the road of my career. The main reason I wanted to be an actress it was because I liked fame and I wanted to help my mom by sending her money once I become famous. She always dreamed swimming in money and have a good, happy life. So, I wanted to help her fulfill that dream.. If I succeeded. _Believe in yourself, _my mom keep on saying every time, so im keeping that phrase in my mind.

As the class finished after one hour, we all left and I was heading to my room to change. I wanted to go to the gym and strengthen up. It had been a while since I last worked out. I arrived to my room and changed my clothes to some black tights that ended to the knee and a white loose t-shirt. I headed to the gym. Most of the people there were boys. I found the running machine around the corner and climbed on it, turning my iPod on and putting my earphones in. After half an hour, I was covered with sweat and I was exhausted but I forced myself to keep running. Somebody tapped me on my shoulder which caught me by surprise and I almost felt down from the machine when two arms caught me and help me to stand up.

I turned around and saw that the guy who helped me was the guy from the club with the messy brown hair who I saw and we smirked each other that night.

"Sorry if I scared you" he said smiling down on me. He was still holding me by my arms and I looked at his green eyes. I put on my best eater smile.

"It's okay," I said, looking at him in a flirty way.

He smiled more and released me. "I just wanted to know when you will finish with the machine cause I asked the other ones using their own and they won't leave until the next one hour."

"Oh, it's okay, you can use it," I said and grabbed my bottle of water and drank. Some drops of water fall out of my mouth and made their way to my chest and I noticed him staring at my chest which was wet now. I smirked at him.

He tried to look normal and said "Are you sure? I can wait if you like."

_Oh, such a gentleman._

"No really, I finished. I have to shower anyway." I almost laughed at the look on his face when he heard that.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose. And you are?

"Adrian," he said smiling at me with a smirk. I smirked back. I think I like this guy.. a lot!

"Nice to meet you, Adrian"

"Me too. I think it's good that a beautiful girl like you is keeping her form right. I don't see many girls do that"

"Well, you've got one in front of you" I said and grab my bag. "Gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Adrian." I hope he understood what I meant. He smirked again.

"Of course it was nice. Hope to see you again very soon."

I laughed and left the gym. I should start talking more often to Adrian. _Hmmm, I like that name. _The rest of the afternoon was spend by me hanging around the shops in the area round the university to buy some food and stuff since I don't have any snacks to eat in my room. When I finished, I put the groceries in my room and had a nice shower to wash out all the sweat I had from today. While I was washing my hair, I suddenly remembered the kiss. _Ugh, what's wrong with you Rose? _But for some reason, I couldn't forget it. The way his lips felt against mine was very strange. It felt like electricity flowing through me. I touched my lips with my fingertips, and shook my head, trying to forget it for the moment.

I stepped out of the shower and for the third time today I changed into a nice blue dress up to the thigh. I packed my hair up into a messy bun and went out to find Lissa. Before I left, I put my mobile to charge since the battery was low. I'm sure by now her class finished and she might be in the library since she likes to read books, or in the cafeteria. I headed to the direction where the library was when my keys to my dorm slipped from my hand and fell on the floor_._

I bent to grab them when a large hand came in appearance in front of me and grabbed the keys instead. I looked in front of me and saw him. Dimitri. I instantly felt blood rush in my cheeks. _I think it's very hot here, where the hell is the air-conditioner? _Dimitri looked at me with a smirk and I swear I saw his brown, chocolate eyes shine. He handed me the keys and then I remembered what I was doing. I just realized that I was staring at him and I grabbed my keys from his hand with force and glared at him. We both stood up at the same time and looked at each other. My eyes immediately fell on his lips. _Those lips.. _Oh gosh, Rose snap out of it.

"Hey, brunette. Long time no see." he smiled. I just stared at him. "I kinda miss your yelling".

"Very funny, little girly hair." I chuckled and smirked at him when he looked annoyed at being called him his nickname.

"Would you ever stop calling me that?"

"I might if you stop calling me brunette. Oh wait," I said pretended to be thinking " Even then, I would not stop."

He was about to say something when somebody called behind us. We turned around and saw a woman around her 50's. She was one of the cleaners of the university. She was holding ten books on her hands and I'm sure she was exhausted carrying them to wherever she was heading to.

"Hey, kids. Sorry to bother you but I need your help," she said.

Dimitri and I rushed to help her with the books before she fell down from the weight of them.

"Thank you. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What's the problem?" Dimitri asked her. I noticed that he was gentle with the woman. He looked like he was ready to help. I smiled at that. Then I suddenly slapped my face reminding myself to stop thinking stupid things. Dimitri and the woman looked at me and I blushed.. again.

"Umm I need to inform the professors about some changes that happened the last minute and I don't have time to put the books in the depot. Can you use some of your time to take the books there?" she pleaded.

I felt sorry for her. "Of course, no problem."

"Oh thank you so much." the woman said.

Just then, Dimitri's mobile went off. He answered it and I could hear a female voice talking on the phone. I looked at him with a look saying "_don't have time for your girls, the woman needs help here". _He got my point.

"Umm, Jessica, I can't right now. I have something more important to do," he said looking at me and smirking. _Stupid bitches! _I heard her complaining on the phone and I rolled my eyes. Another doll from his list.

"Talk to you later, baby"

He turned off the phone and put it back inside the pocket of his blue jeans which were hanging out from his butt.. again!

"Where is the depot?" Dimitri asked.

"Just go at the end of the hallway and you will find stairs heading down. Follow those downstairs and the door at your right hand is the depot. Is still unlocked." she explained.

We carried all the books while she thanked us again and left. Gosh, I imagined how she was carrying all these. We headed to the direction she told us and went downstairs. Dimitri opened the door and we were faced with a big, dark room full of books in different shelves and a number of boxes on the floor in different places. There was no free place to put the books so Dimitri suggested to just leave them on the floor in the corner of the room.

"It's so dark in here. They should at least put a small lamp." I said looking around the room.

"I don't mind" he said with a smirk. I could still see a little his face. I just glared at him. Then I remembered.

"Are you studying as an actor?"

He looked at me after he slapped his hands to remove the dust. "For me to attend that class, what do you think?"

"Ugh, I don't believe it. I already had enough of you and now we are attending the same classes" I groaned.

He stepped closer and I couldn't see his face at all. But I could feel his breath on my face. I stopped breathing.

"Oh I will enjoy it for sure, brunette." he whispered.

I pushed him away from me when I heard the door of the depot closing. I turned and headed to the door but not before I heard the lock of the door clicked. Then I heard footsteps walking away .

"Oh no" I said and run to the door trying to open it. It was pointless. "Hey! Open the door! We are inside!" I shouted hopping they will hear me.

Dimitri came beside me and removed my hand from the door and tried to open it with much more force. The bad thing is that the door was big and made from iron, so there was no way to break it down even if Dimitri use all his strength.

_Great!_

Dimitri tried for several minutes with any idea he could come up with and use so he can open the door.

"Little girly hair, there is no point of opening the door. They locked us inside." I said frustrated.

The room was really dark right now. I couldn't see anything, I felt like I was blind. I heard Dimitri sighed and a sudden light came in view. It was from Dimitri's mobile. He turn on his light. _Thank god! I almost felt like I was living a life of a vampire._

He bent down and sit on the dirty floor with the light of the mobile by his side to give some light in the room.

"How can you sit on this dusty floor? I said disgusted.

"Do I have another choice? I feel so tired," he said with an exhausted look.

"What you were doing before? Hooking up with some blondie?" I said smirking.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Jealous? Don't worry, your turn will come soon. I need to gain some stamina first".

I glared at him and sat down since my legs were hurting from the workout I had before. Now my dress was ruined. I groaned when I felt the pain from my knees. It was because it's been so long since I last worked out and now my legs have to get use to it again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "If you can't control yourself much longer, we can make a quickie."

"Oh just shut up." I groaned again as I move to straighten my legs and felt the pain. I think I noticed Dimitri staring at my exposed legs. "Ugh, great! Now for how long we are gonna stay in here?"

"I don't know. That bitch should have told us that they will come and lock soon"

"Don't call her a bitch. She just wanted us to help her. I'm sure she didn't know."

"Let me see if I can call my mom to sent someone to open for us." he grabbed his mobile and called. He is right, I forgot his mother also work here.

"Shit!" he shouted and I jumped. "I don't have credit! Not even a cent!" he groaned.

"How come you don't have credit? Who are you calling all day?" I asked looking at him. "Oh yes, I forgot, you don't need to answer".

"Ahh, Roza.." he said in a sexy way which I liked. This is the second time he called me with my name and I instantly remembered the night he was drunk. It was the first time he said my name that night. "I like it when you are so jealous. Admit it, you like me."

_I do!_

_I mean no!_

_No!_

_Of course not!_

"You are such an idiot" I said and I felt my cheeks getting hotter. It's a good thing the room was dark so he couldn't see me.

He chuckled. "Don't you have a mobile?"

"I have but its in my room charging!" I said regretting that I didn't charge it last night. We could have been saved my now.

"Why you have to charge it now? You had all day yesterday."

"Ugh, I forgot okay? Speak for yourself! You should have bought credit on your phone!"

"Pff, brunettes.. What do you expect.." he murmured.

I just glared at him." So what are gonna do now?"

"We can't do anything now." And then he whispered "We are stuck here.. Alone.. Just me and you"

_Well, crap!_

Two hours passed and we were still here in this fucking room!

I was walking up and down unable to just sit in one place not doing anything. I was trying to figured a way to escape from here but.. who was I kidding? Only one door was here and a very small window at the corner of the end which now had no light coming in because I'm sure it was night by now. My knees were still hurting me a little but I tried to ignore it.

"Ugh, will you stop walking up and down? You are making me dizzy!"

Dimitri was still sitting on the floor with eyes closed since he was claiming that he was very tired. _Yeah, that's what you get when you are using all your power to do stupid, useless stuff! _There was still light coming from his mobile but it wouldn't last long since the battery was slowly going low.

"I'm tired being stuck in this room! I want to get the fuck out of here!" I said shouting at him. I could hear the echo of my voice surrounding the depot.

"Well you are not the only one here. And you shouting will not help anything," he said, getting angry.

I groaned and sat on the next corner wall, opposite Dimitri. We stayed quiet for several minutes before he broke the silence.

"Brunette.."

I didn't answer.

"Brunette," he said a little louder.

I still didn't reply.

He sighed and said "Rose.."

I turned to look at him with a smile. "Yes?"

He glared at me when he had to call my name before I reply. Then his face got a confused look while he was staring at me.

"About that night when we went to the club.." he murmured.

I instantly got panicked. Oh god, I didn't want to talk about it. I had had enough already. I quickly looked down at my hands which gave the hint to Dimitri that I knew what he was talking about.

"What about it?" I said, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Umm.. How did I got back to the campus?" he asked.

I looked at him in surprise. He didn't remember anything? Then it hit me. Of course he wouldn't remember. He drank so much alcohol that night he could barely move. Should I tell him? I think I should 'cause soon or later he will remember everything so I better help him with that.

"I drove you home. Don't worry, I haven't done any damage to your car."

He looked skeptical and said "Oh yeah, you are right...I kind of remember your face in my car. And that it almost crashed" he growled at me.

"It was your fault and you know that."

"Brunette.. Did anything happened that night except that?"

I flinched. "Don't get your hopes up, little girly hair. We definitely didn't do anything that involves your usual activities."

"Well, I do remember something." he smirked.

_Shit!_

"What do you mean?

He got up from his spot and moved to sit right beside me. Then he leaned and whispered in my ear. "The feel of two lips of a male and a female touching each other."

I stayed still, not knowing what to say. I heard him laugh at my reaction.

"What's so funny?" I said trying to bring myself into normal form.

"I'm sure you were thinking about it. Am I right?" he whispered.

"No! You definitely wrong! The kiss we shared was the worst kiss I ever had!" Then I added "Including the smell of the alcohol"

"So you do remember!" He then sighed. "I can remember perfectly.. And the way you kissed me back." he mumbled.

"The only thing you remember is the kiss? Nothing else? What a stupid brain of yours you have," I said getting angry again.

"Of course! What, are you denying that you didn't liked the kiss?"

I didn't know what to say on that one. "Just shut up, I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Me either. But I am in the mood for other things" he said, touching my hair.

I shivered at his touch. _Oh for fuck's sake, Rose, what's wrong with you? _I slapped his hand away and realized that I have to put up with his shit for a little longer.. if someone didn't come and get us on time.

"I like your hair," he whispered.

I turned to look at him smiling down on me when I noticed that his face was so close to mine and that same perfume of his hit my nose. We stared at each others eyes before I looked down again.

"Are you not gonna say thanks?" he asked.

"Whatever.. I didn't ask you to compliment me."

"Just saying the truth." he stayed quiet for a minute and I was about to sigh in relief that he finally shut that mouth of his when he said again "but you liked that kiss, right?"

I groaned a bit louder this time and smacked him on the arm. "Will you stop it? Honestly, I'm getting tired of this already! Why do you always annoy me? What do you want?"

This time I was so annoyed because honestly he wouldn't shut that mouth of his. He was staring at me with an unreadable look. I wondered why, did I had anything on my face?

"You are so much fun for me. The other girls are so boring and when I want to enlighten my mood, you are just the perfect girl to do it," he said with amusement.

I was just staring at him and I almost laughed. "Whoa, wait. Your blondies are not enough to brighten your mood? I bet your mini-Dimitri has already got tired of them every five minutes."

I expected him to laugh but he didn't. He just stared ahead in front of him lost in his thoughts. _What did I say?_

"Like you said, they are blondies. They have no idea" he mumbled. "All the girls here are the same, I mean that's why men exist" he smirked. Then he turned to look at me "But you.. you are different.. You are such an idiot girl" he smiled.

I open my mouth in shock. I thought he will say something nice about me but.. who am I kidding? I started slapping him on his arms and he perfectly blocked my hands from slapping him.

"You-" I slapped him on his arm "are-" slapped on his chest "such-" slapped him on his collarbone "a bastard!" and started slapping him all over again.

He caught my wrists and pulled me down on the floor with him hovering me so I wouldn't move. His face was inches apart from mine and I stopped breathing. I could feel his breath.

"You sure are a woman with strong hands." he whispered. "I never saw a woman like that before"

"In what kind of world are you living?" I hissed.

I couldn't see his face cause it was dark and the light of his mobile was on the corner, a little bit away from us. But I'm sure he was smiling at me now and he bent down to nuzzle my neck. I struggled to get away but it was useless since he was stronger than me.

"Get away from me, little girly hair"

"You smell so good.. Like.. strawberries." he murmured.

"It's the cheapest soap I can find, you know. Now get off me!"

"Cheapest? Well, I believe it is the best.."

"Ugh, get off me, Dimitri!" I shouted.

He pulled back to looked at me with a surprise. I knew why. It was the first time I ever called him with his name. And when I do that, it means that I'm really pissed off.

"I have already told you that I like it when you get angry, right?" he said enjoying the look of my face which was glaring at him at the moment.

"You like it, huh?" I said, then whispered in his ear "Then what about this?" and I kicked his "baby" but not before he caught my leg and brought it down again.

He laughed saying " Oh, brunette, this is not gonna happen for a second time".

I groaned and try to think what else I could do. Then he surprised me. He started leaning towards me. _Oh, no! He will kiss me. No, no, no. I can't let him do this. _I struggled again and move my face to the side but he grabbed it with his two hands to make me still.

Suddenly, the light went off and there was only darkness. I guess the battery of his mobile died down and went off. That made Dimitri to stop what he was about to do and I quickly pulled him off me. I stood up and for the millionth time, I felt the pain on my knees.

"Son of a bitch" I murmured. I couldn't see anything.. again!

I heard him chuckle and I could barely see his movement. I think he was standing too now.

"Dimitri, just leave me alone, okay? Just because im stuck with you here, doesn't mean I have to put up with your nonsense."

"I can't" I heard him said in a low voice.

I groaned. "Why not? I mean we hate each other."

"You do..." he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it." I heard him sitting down again.. "Great, now we don't have light at all. How am I gonna admire your body now?"

"Very funny." My knees started to seriously hurt; I should have rested them before. I sat again on the dusty floor – I know right but I don't have another choice – and exhaled loudly. "I'm already tired. How many hours passed and still nobody is here. Ugh, my life is miserable!" I said burring my head between my knees.

"You are right. Life is miserable."

"Oh please your life is great!"

"Why would you say that?"

I looked up to look at him – actually to look nothing but darkness but anyway – and said "You have everything! Your girls, money, you don't even need to worry about your education, especially when you are the son of the headmaster who is arranging everything for you!"

He stayed silent for a few minutes without saying a word. What had gotten into him?

"It's not as great as you think," he murmured and I could feel on his voice that he was sad. "Being the son of the headmaster doesn't change anything."

_What? _He could have anything he wanted, what was he talking about! He should be happy about his life. If he only knew how my life was, he will definitely love his. _Boys!_

"So, are you telling me that there are still things you want? What you have is not enough?"

He stayed quite again before saying "Whatever, I'm tired of talking about stupid stuff.."

"These are not stupid stuff," I said.

We didn't say anything else. I'm sure two or three hours passed since we were there and it was already night. No, let's say midnight! Lissa must be worried right now because usually at this time we met up to our dorms and talk about how was our day and everything. I didn't even had my mobile with me and I'm stuck with this stupid donkey, in this stupid room, with these stupid books and best of all with this stupid darkness.

My eyes started to get heavy and I closed them to rest them. I was feeling very tired right now and a bit hungry since I haven't eat dinner yet. _Ugh, I already missed my room! _I was leaning on the wall behind me and before I knew it, I started bending to my right to find something comfortable to sleep on it. My head found something very comfortable to relax and i leaned on it. I was about to sleep when something touched my face and cheek, caressing it carefully. It felt so good so I left it there.

Before I drifted off to sleep I heard someone whispering "Roza...sweet dreams, if they include me."

I'm sure it was Dimitri and I wanted to punch him on the face but I didn't have the energy so I just let it go and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Attraction

_**Chapter 5: Attraction**_

_**Heyaa!**_

_**Okay, I want to apologize for taking so long to update but I guess my beta reader is on vacations so I couldn't correct my mistakes. But because I didn't want you guys to wait for so long, I uploaded the chapter but please forgive me if they are any mistakes.**_

_**But I did it for you guys :)**_

_**And thanks – so so so much – for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. So keep reviewing and give me your opinions.**_

_**So, sorry again if they are any mistakes but I did my best.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**-Rosie**_

* * *

><p>I was wearing my bride dress carrying the bouquet in my hands. I waited for the doors to open before the melody starts. Then I heard it and the doors opened to reveal a long, red-carpet hallway and people on each sites standing looking at me with amusement. I started walking forward in the hallway, trying to keep my head up . Once I reached the end of the hallway, my fiancee came to take my hand but for some reason I couldn't see his face.<p>

Then everything started to blur and soon enough I was left alone with my dress still on me and holding the bouquet . I started running trying to find a door to get out of here but the same man came in front of me blocking me. I got scared and started running on the opposite direction but he was there again. I was panting heavily and suddenly his eyes became bright red looking at me. I started crying asking for help. I couldn't take this more.

Then everything disappeared when I open my eyes to see darkness. I looked around to figure where I was. Then it hit me. I was in the depot. _It was a dream, thank God! _I turned to my right, where I was leaning comfortable into something.

I gasped.

I was leaning on Dimitri's shoulder. And it was so comfortable? Dammit! He was also leaning on me, his head on top of mine sleeping. For some reason, I liked this position. I could feel his heavy, steady breath on my hair and that again sent goosebumps through my body. I wanted so much to see his face but If tried , I would have to move and that will wake him up. And I didn't want to put up with his nonsense again. He wasn't snoring. _Good. _I hate men who snored every time they sleep, Is so disturbing. I tried to look outside that small window at the corner but all I see was darkness so that means it was still night. For how long we've been inside here? I didn't have an idea and honestly I didn't even want to know. Dimitri flinched a bit and I stayed still not to wake him. _Oh please, don't let him wake up, im not in the mood for his flirts!_

My knees were bend in one side so I moved them so I can straight them in front of me and I realized I wasn't in pain anymore. Good! But when I moved, Dimitri flinched again and I could feel his lips touching my hair.

"Mmmm... brunette?" he mumbled.

_Well, fuck!_

"You are dreaming.." I whispered to him. "Close your eyes again, you are dreaming" I said trying to sound like a ghost.

He chuckled and move his head from on top of mine. "You are so funny, you know that? I'm not that stupid as you are," he said and I was 100% sure that he was smirking right now.

I moved away from him and I felt my spine cracking. "At least I tried." I murmured. "Do you know what time is it?"

"I wish I would" he said yawning.

I groaned as my stomach started to complain. "I really want a small bar of chocolate now"

"Kit-Kat?"

"Ugh, no! That's the worst chocolate I ever ate!"

"Well, I want a hot chocolate milk."

"Now that you said that, I want too," I said and my stomach complain again.

"You are hungry," he said.

"Really? Oh my god, little girly hair, you are so smart, I haven't even noticed." I am sure he was glaring at me.

"You know, I can make your stomach forget for a moment that its hungry, I have my ways."

And there he goes, he starts again! Suddenly I thought of a good idea.

"Nuhh, I prefer that guy in the club to do it. He looks like he's way much better than you"

I heard him groaned and said "You are trying to piss me off, right?"

"Oh believe me, no. I'm serious, I missed him already. Ahh, that body...," I said and pretended that I was daydreaming.

"I will proof to you that im much better than him" he hissed.

"Why are you even bothering so much with me?" I asked curiously. "It's like you are preparing a challenge or something. I don't even like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! And don't you dare come near me" I said. I don't like him at all, right? _Why I feel like im lying?_

"We'll see. You do like me and I am gonna prove it to you," he said with amusement.

"You are just wasting your time"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps at the other side of the door coming closer. We stopped breathing waiting for the door to open. I could see a light passing through the bottom of the door. _Somebody came to find us._ Then the footsteps stopped and I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure they are here? Because the place seems like dead," I heard somebody murmured.

"That's what Natalie told me."

I recognized that voice. It was Lissa!

"Rose?" Lissa shouted behind the door.

I quickly stood on my feet and headed to the door.

"Lissa? Lissa, can you hear me?"i shouted through the door banging it.

"Rose!" I heard her shouting and the sound of keys.

I could feel Dimitri behind me waiting for the the damn door to open. It finally opened to reveal Lissa and.. Adrian?

"Oh my god! Rose, what are you doing here?" she said quickly hugging me tightly.

"Oh Lissa, you are an angel from heaven! How long it took you to realize that I was missing?" I said a little pissed.

"Well, I thought you were somewhere doing something but it got pretty late and I started getting worried. So I asked anyone if they saw you and one of my friends told me that she saw you with Dimitri heading down to the depot." she said just realizing that he was standing behind me. "So I figured that you might be there cause at this hour they lock the depots and im sure you didn't know that."

"And how come you have the keys?" I asked.

"I pretended that a professor wanted me to take some books from here and I asked for the key"

"At this hour?" I asked in disbelief

"Believe me, she knows how to make people do what she wants" Adrian said behind her.

"Well, you shouldn't have let her find us, buddy. I was having a bit of fun" Dimitri said to Adrian.

Wait, they know each other? How come?

Lissa gasped and said "You.. didn't.. do-"

"Of course not!" I said getting angry. Dimitri chuckled while I saw Adrian's jaw tightened. _Haha, jealous? _"Are you two friends?" I asked him.

"Good friends" Dimitri said moving forward and patting Adrian's back.

"I expected you to know Dimitri" Adrian said. "He knows every girl in this school"

"Believe me.. she doesn't seem like a normal girl" Dimitri said and I glared at him.

"I imagined how you handled him inside there for-" she checked her clock " almost six hours!"

"What?" I shouted

"It's nearly twelve in the midnight"

"Wow, I really enjoyed it though" Dimitri said. _Oh god, I want so much to smash that face of him!_

"What were you two doing here anyway?" Adrian asked.

"The woman working here wanted us to help her with some books. But by the time we leave, they locked us in." I explained.

"What took you so long to just put the books here and leave?"

Dimitri coughed loudly and he couldn't hide that grin off his face. "Just stuff"

"Stop feeding them with stupid ideas" I said heading to the upstairs. "Let's go, I missed my bed, im so exhausted"

"Of course you are" Dimitri said.

I just ignored him and headed to the main floor. There were still lights but nobody was here but us. Of course who wanted to stay in the school in the middle of the night. Lissa was walking by my side.

"He didn't do anything, right?" she whispered to me so the others won't hear.

"Umm, no. He was just annoying me the whole time, you know."

"Let's go to a cafeteria or something for you to eat. I'm sure you are hungry." Adrian said by my other side. When did he got here? I smiled at him for being so kind.

"Okay, you chose the place" I said giving my best flirty smile.

He smirked back, grabbed my hand and headed us to a different direction in one of the exits of the building. Lissa followed behind us and she was grinning at me looking at our entwined hands and I laughed. Dimitri was quiet which got me by surprise. The whole time in the depot, he wouldn't shut his mouth and now his face was hard, following us silently.

"By the way, how you two know each other?" I asked Adrian and pointed to Lissa who was texting on her phone as we headed outside the cool air. Finally, some oxygen!

"We are cousins"

I gasped "So that's why you have the same color of eyes?"

"We are not brother and sister, Rose" Lissa said.

Adrian lead us to a cafeteria not far from the campus. It was full but we found a table to sit. It was a four-seat table so Lissa sat next to me and Dimitri with Adrian opposite us. I looked at the menu and they were quite expensive and I started complaining to go somewhere else.

"It's fine, I will pay, don't worry" he said and winked. That made me smile.

"No, I will pay." Dimitri said.

"I will" he insisted

"Forget it"

"I'm the one who suggested this place."

"Who fucking cares?"

"Ugh just stop it already!" Lissa said. "I will pay, end of conversation!"

"No!" I argued

"We can't let a girl pay for us" Dimitri said with a look '_are you stupid?'_

"Why we can't just go somewhere else? We are causing a scene" I said looking at the few people who were looking back at us.

"They have the best snacks and cookies here! Is that not want you want?" Adrian asked me.

_Well, yeah!_

"Okay, then, Adrian will pay."

That pissed Dimitri off. "Why?"

"Because, you dick head, we just came from a room that we stayed for almost half of the day and I doubt you have any money with you!"

"I always have money with me. You know the reasons" he smirked. _Dimitri is back!_

After a huge argument, we decided that Adrian will pay for the food. After they took our orders, a few girls were staring at us. Actually not us but Dimitri. They were looking at him and whispering to one another pointing to him. Dimitri noticed them and grinned at them. Few they even blush. Oh for god's sake! _Shut up, Rose! It's not like you are not blushing sometimes when he is around you. _The girls were giggling and I was just glaring at them.

"So, Adrian, enjoyed the running machine?" I said smirking

He smirked back. "Oh, definitely. Especially when your perfume was still roaming around that area"

I laughed while Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"How do you know each other?" Lissa asked.

"Well, let's just say fate brought us together" Adrian replied looking at me the whole time.

I was enjoying the fact that Dimitri got angry, I could see it on his face. I was flirting with Adrian, his 'good' friend, in front of him, sure this was pissing him off.

"You will regret it Adrian. She's not what you think she is." he said.

"Then it don't leave me another choice than to find out."

Lissa chuckled as our cookies and snacks came. I ordered a piece of chocolate cake which by the way I looked at it, it was delicious. I cut one small piece and melted chocolate filled the plate. I brought it to my mouth and moaned loudly at the taste. Everybody on the table turned to stare at me.

"What? Is delicious!" I said cutting another piece.

Dimitri was staring at me with lust eyes and a mouth open when he mumbled to himself "I'll try not to think of that in a dirty way"

Adrian started laughing "I remember the time we were having a party In my house and my mom bought us some cake. Some of my friends started arguing about him touching their girlfriends and one of them throw the cake on his face! It was hilarious!" he said laughing harder.

I started laughing too imagining Dimitri with a cake all over his face, even Lissa joined. On the other side, Dimitri brushed his hands on his hair and told Adrian to shut up. For some reason, I wanted to roam my fingers to his hair, wondering how does it feel like. Dimitri caught me looking at him and winked at me with a flirtatious smile.

"Rose, why are you blushing?" Lissa asked.

I instantly brought my hair in front of my face to hide my cheeks. "I don't know what are you talking about" I felt like he noticed the movement of my hair.

Lissa was looking at me trying to figure out what was wrong with me. You will never found out, my friend. I finished my cake and waited for the others. Suddenly, a girl came to our table with a card on her hands, looking directly to Dimitri.

"Hey," she said shyly.

Dimitri was eating peacefully without noticing that the girl was talking to him. Adrian poked him on the arm and he turned to him questioningly. Adrian pointed his head to her and he looked up.

"Do you remember me?" the girl said.

He looked confused before speaking. "Uhh.. ermm.. of.. course" he said unsure.

Of course he doesn't remember. He's been with so many girls, I imagined how many boxes of condoms he buys everyday.

The girl smiled and handed him the card she was holding. "I will be having a birthday party next week. I would like you to come, it will be fun!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, okay.. are they gonna be a lot of your friends there?" he asked grinning.

"Yes and they can't wait to see you there"

"Okay then, I will come" he said giving his best eater smile.

The girl nodded and hurried to her friends jumping up and down from excitement while her friends screamed when they heard the news. _Geez!_

"I must say you are a celebrity now, Dimitri," Adrian said. I agree with him.

"Come on, hurry up, its getting pretty late and I don't want to be outside in the midnight with all these big guys around" Lissa said looking around her.

"With us here, nobody will touch you girls" Dimitri said.

"Pff, you guys can't even fight" Lissa chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he said and lifted his sleeves and tensed his muscles to show them.

_Oh my god! _He was really muscular. Lissa didn't looked surprised. Maybe he was doing that very often to show off to girls. Me on the other hand, I was mouthwatering. Can this guy couldn't be more perfect? Except his attitude of course, im talking about his appearance. Of course the girls couldn't helped their selves, who blames them.

I laughed by Adrian expression that looked like he was disgusted and waited until they finished their food. We headed back to the campus all together since Lissa was so scared. We entered the entrance and said goodbye to everyone – well not everyone, I wasn't even talking to Dimitri . He tried to talk to me or tease me or something but I wouldn't let him. I was either talking to Lissa or Adrian which that pissed him more off. I just shrugged. Lissa walked me to my room and I thanked her.

"Rose, I think Adrian likes you" she grinned

_You have just figured that?_

"Yeah, I noticed. He's not bad, though."

"Yes but be careful with him. He has this kind of drunk, idiot friends that smoke all the time which I don't like. Don't ever go near them." Lissa warned.

"Oh come on, don't try to act like my mother now. I've already had enough from her"

"Just trying to keep you safe." I rolled my eyes while she yawned. "Well, im leaving. See you tomorrow." and with that she kissed my cheek and left.

I got inside and went to drink a cup of water. _Sometimes you have to be healthy. _I put on the television and rest on my bed watching. Actually not watching. All I could think about was... well you know. Dimitri. I spent half of the day with him and beside that he was annoyed and creep, I couldn't help the fact that he was gorgeous and the kiss that we shared last week. I mean, I know im not supposed to be thinking of him cause all he do is going out with girls and taking advantage on them and that he feels so proud of himself and try to tease me all the time but... I don't know. I feel different. Even sometimes, he will just stare at me for at least one minute without any reason.

I groaned loudly and off the television, grabbed my pillow and put it on top of my head. Yeah, like a small child. I wasn't so tired since I slept for a while in the depot but not that it was enough sleep for me. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. After fifteen minutes, I succeeded.

I woke up the next morning and I had two hours before my class start. I called my mom to talk to her for a while and I had already missed her. _Yeah, weird isn't? _But I really missed her food. All I do is eating snacks and cookies. Until now I never eaten a propel meal and I even noticed that I lost some weight. I was trying not to spend much money on food or personal things in case I need them for something important. I'm an economical person, I learned that from my mother. After I off the phone, I changed into some short, blue jeans since the weather today was hot and a blouse saying "GO FIND YOUR CHICK SOMEWHERE ELSE". I loved these kind of blouses.

I headed to the cafeteria and no Lissa, no Christian was there yet. Hmmm, im not gonna guess what they are doing. I checked my watch and It was almost time to go the class so I didn't have time to grab something to eat or drink. I entered the next building were my lessons were and the air-conditioner hit me instantly. But first, I needed to go the bathroom. I hadn't pee since yesterday. I reached the toilets and I was about to turn on the corridors when I heard two voices talking. One was familiar.

I hide behind the wall and sneak my head to see Dimitri and one man around his 50's talking. Dimitri was having an angry face and looked annoyed.

"Dimitri, I got tired of this. You just started in this university and I have already heard that you with another girl were making out under the table of the secretary's office. What's wrong with you?" the man said to him.

What? Him and some girl making out? Under the secretary's office table? Couldn't he found a better place? Just the thought of it, it made me sick! I don't know what was wrong with me right now but I couldn't accept the fact that he was kissing another girl. Well, I know he is a player but still. It made me angry, I don't know why.

"What this have to do with you?" Dimitri asked.

"What do you mean? Of course it has to do with me. All the troubles going around here, is my concern. I don't want to hear anything like this again, do you understand?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dimitri shouted but not loud enough for other students outside to hear.

Then It hit me. He was talking with the headmaster of the university. His father! Why was he talking to him like that? He was tall but not as tall as Dimitri with an expensive suit on him and a face very serious.

"Don't yell at me, Dimka. I thought we talked about this before"

"Look, I can do whatever I want to do in my life. You don't have any right to involve yourself in, got it? I'm not a child anymore."

The headmaster sighed. "How long this will go on, Dimka? Even your mother is getting worried."

"Well, it's your fault, you shouldn't have come. Just leave me the fuck alone and mind your own business"

What was wrong with them? He was swearing in front of his own father? And did he meant by saying he shouldn't have came? Ugh, I was so curious right now. But Dimitri was different. Now that he was talking to his father, I could see different emotions on his face. Like anger, hurt, and annoyance and I didn't like that. Yes, you heard that, I prefer to have him all day annoying me with his stupid tricks than watch him here looking really hurt. But something was making me wonder: why the heck he was calling him _Dimka _?

"This has to stop, Dimitri. Please, just give it a chance."

I could see he was trying to calm him down. No that it worked. Dimitri didn't say anything and started walking away, leaving him standing there alone. Okay, this was a drama. Then, I suddenly remembered that I have a lesson starting in five minutes. I hurried to the bathroom and when I finished, I ran to the class. I came just in time, when the professor walked in. We sat on our usual seats. I looked around and found Dimitri sitting on the other corner as usual with a hard face. He was quick today. The professor started talking but it was hard focusing on him. All I had in my mind was the conversation between Dimitri and his father a while ago. Then the professor told everyone to get up and make a circle. Then we had to pretend that we are crazy monkeys. _What the fuck? _But I didn't have another choice and did it. Next, we had to pretend that we are in love, crazy, drunk and the list is going on. He was trying to prove to us how to play different characters and It was only the beginning. We sat again on our chairs.

"Okay, now I will divide you to different pairs with two people, a female and a male. Every pair will come here in front and do as I say. This will show, how well you can play the character you are given." The professor said.

He grabbed a list from his desk started calling names and made their pairs.

"Rose Hathaway?"

I reached my hand up for him to see me. When he noticed me, he was studying me for a moment and then he looked around the class thoughtfully. I guess he was trying to find a pair for me. Oh please, let him be good looking.

"You will pair up with Dimitri Belikov. You look good together." he said and wrote something down on his paper.

Did he just realized what he said? Look good together? What the heck? Me and Dimitri? Is he serious? I turned to look at him and he was staring at me back. Crap! I quickly turned away pretending that I had dirt on my trousers. Some girls were looking at me with a mad look because they didn't had the chance to pair up with him. I guess I was the 'lucky' one. Two-two students started getting up to the front of the class. The professor will tell them that he wanted them to play like they had a fight, or like they were wrestling – which that was funny – or play like they were in a mission. Some pairs sucked, I can tell you that! It was our turn and I got up shyly, walking to the front and Dimitri behind me. Once we reached, he stood beside me and I could feel my body trying to get close to his but I rejected.

"Now, you two. I want you to act like you are in love. Dimitri will act like he is about to propose to Rose and she will accept. Try to make it look real"

Okay, this day couldn't be worst! Why us? Why he didn't choose another pair to do that, for fucks sake? Dimitri turned his body to face me and I was l looking down. _Ugh, Rose, try to make it real! I mean you want to be an actress and now you are scared? Come on. _The students were looking at us in so much concentration like I was about to murder someone.

"Rose?" Dimitri said and I turned to look at him. I was surprised! He definitely was a good actor. He was looking down at me in a way that I was his everything. Those eyes were full of love and admiration and he was smiling in a beautiful way. _OH MY GOD, DON'T FALL FOR IT! _I put myself together and try to give him a look of.. love? I don't know if I did that successfully.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. The one that I will want to spend the rest of my life with and grow a family together" I stared at him in shock "I want to wake up every morning and the first thing I want to see is your face. I want to see everyday those beautiful eyes that shine every time they look at me, this beautiful smile that lightens up your face and this beautiful, soft, silk hair that I like so much to touch every time. Would you do me the honor to marry me?"

The class went silent. All I could hear was breathing and some gasps from girls behind me. Even the professor looked surprised and his eyes were wide open. But all I could think of is what he just said right now. It felt so real! The look on his face.. oh my gosh! One day, this guy will win an Oscar! I was just staring at him and I realized what I was suppose to say. I blinked a few times and left a big exhale out of my mouth. I haven't even realized I was holding my breath!

"Y-Y—Yes," I said. _Okay, now I suck!_

"That was fantastic!" the professor shouted.

Dimitri was still looking at me with that face of love. I couldn't take my eyes off his and I wonder if he was thinking the same way. The professor started clapping loudly and our audience followed. The boys started whistling and I felt heat rush in my cheeks. I quickly looked away. I didn't want him to see me like this again. I heard Dimitri chuckled and bent down to whisper to my ear.

"Surprised?" I felt goosebumps run through my body. "This is step one from making you realize that you like me"

"I was just acting, you idiot!" I hissed.

"Yeah, right. Very good acting. Oh, nice shorts by the way" he said and smirked.

"Oh, maybe you forgot something. Have you read what my blouse is saying?" I said pointing to my shirt.

He looked down at my shirt and read it. But after a few seconds, I realized that he wasn't reading but looking at something else. _You stupid cow! _I just punched his arm and he make an "aw" sound to pretend that he was hurt. Nice try, fellow.

"So far, you are the best team here." the professor said proudly. "You made it look so real, you are great actors! And it's only the beginning, bravo!"

_Yeah, you better count it on our grades!_

We thank him and sat on our seats again. The lesson went like that for the next fifteen minutes before we finished. I hurried out of the class, not wanting to meet Dimitri in front of me by mistake. I was still blushing and I couldn't help it. He caught me off guard! I just couldn't believe how well he played his roll. But the professor gave me also credit, I guess my shock was so real that he thought I was just acting. _Oh, well.. _On my way to the cafeteria, I caught Lissa but not alone. She was with Christian. _Well, well, well. _I smirked to myself, I guess Christian was making his first steps. They were laughing at something they were saying. He was so close and staring at her with amusement. _Go for it, man! _But I saw a small blush from Lissa's cheek. Awww. I figured that I shouldn't interrupt them so I walked to the opposite direction heading to the campus.

On my way, I noticed a guy with his back facing me but with that messy hair that I instantly recognized. I tip-toed and stand behind him and he haven't noticed me yet. He was texting on his phone. _I hope is not any bitch!_

"Texting your chicas?" I shouted in his ear from behind.

I laughed when he jumped and he drop his mobile on the floor. I'm sure he will need to change his pants by now. He turned around and looked at me. His expression changed from scariness to smirk when he realized that was me.

"You know how to make men shit on their pants, right?" he said picking his mobile from the floor.

I laughed again. "That and many more. What are you doing?"

"Talking to my friends"

"Yeah, now you want me to believe that shit?" I smirked.

"Rose, I won't talk to any girl beside you."

"Okay, now I believe you" I smiled. He chuckled. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing." I gave his a look that said I don't buy any of these. He sighed. "Well, one of my friends is making a small party this weekend by the beach ."

"By the beach? There is a beach near here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, of course. It's about half and hour away from here."

How come I didn't know there was a beach here? If I knew earlier, I would had spend my weekend there, laying under the sun with my bikini.

"Are you going?"

"Umm I don't know yet." Then his face lighten up. "I will go only if you come with me" he smirked.

I was ready to say that I will go with him when I remembered what Lissa said to me last night. I guess his friends were the type that smoked and drink all the time, _in Lissa's opinion. _But maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe they weren't bad. Actually, for somebody to smoke or drink all the time doesn't mean that he is not a good person.

"Umm, Adrian, it's your friend's party. I can't just go there uninvited."

"But I invited you. Plus, he didn't say that I couldn't bring anyone with me. And I really want you to be there with me otherwise im gonna be so bored." He looked at me with those puppy eyes and I almost laughed by his expression.

"I guess you are lucky today. Okay then, I will go with you" I wouldn't lose a chance like this one. Especially when it involves Adrian. I kind of like him, I admit it. And it would be awesome to go with him near the beach. The perfect place!

"Great. I will come and pick you up at 8 o'clock in the night, this Sunday." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "We will have so much fun"

I giggled and kissed his cheek. He looked surprised by my movement but hey! That's what girls do when the like a boy, right? He had a cocky face and I think I felt myself turn on.

"It's settled then. Oh, what should I wear?"

"We might go for swimming as well so wear your swimsuit underneath your clothes" he said looking at me from head to toe. "I'm just gonna be careful with all those guys around. Just let's pretend that is a beach party."

I smirked at him and told him that im not gonna forget. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

I went and grab a milkshake strawberry – as always, my favorite – from Starbucks and headed back to my room feeling tired from going up and down. I still haven't spoke to Lissa so I might go find her later to tell me all the details about her and Christian. Don't she dare to tell me that nothing happened or I will be really mad. I reached my door and took my keys to unlock it. When I opened it, a small letter was on the floor starting to blow away by the air from my windows. I quickly grab it before it blows away and opened it.

_**An Angel's Kiss,**_

_**Is like so much bliss.**_

_**And that Angel is you.**_

_**You know what to do.**_

_**You love to make me smile,**_

_**Every time I've been sad for a while.**_

_**The feelings are growing.**_

_**And they are showing.**_

_**An Angel's Kiss,**_

_**Is something I'm glad exists.**_

_**You're someone I know.**_

_**And you help me grow.**_

_**Please tell me.**_

_**How you feel.**_

_**So I know.**_

_**If it's real.**_

_**But it's An Angel's Kiss.**_

_**It's something I shall not ever miss.**_

It was the same writing style like the other letter I got last time. I smiled at it. I already knew who was it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Save my life

_**Chapter 6: Save my life**_

_**H**__**eyaaaa!**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AMAZING! Seriously, almost 20 reviews on the last chapter? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate every single one! Thanks for your good comments *hugs you all***_

_**Because I love you guys soooooooo much, I also added DPOV in this chapter since you asked for it -.^**_

_**Okay, so this chapter has a little drama in it but I think you will love it as I did! I also have pictures in my profile for some parts in the story, I forgot to mention that xD**_

_**Unfortunately, my beta is still on vacations or something so, forgive me again if they're any mistakes on this chapter. If you are satisfied with my writing, maybe I won't be needing a beta and I can update more often (:**_

_**Last, many of you asked when I will be updating. A new chapter will come up every week, let's say: every Wednesday! So stay tuned or subscribe to the story for updates. I also noticed that many of you fav the story or subscribed but don't leave a review :( It won't hurt to spend 30 seconds for just a little review, they are very important to me! And as I said before, they make me want to write more! So, don't hesitate. x**_

_**Okay, enough with me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and I woke up by a sound on the door.<p>

_Knock, knock, knock!_

They know how to make the day better. I groaned loudly and tried to ignore it but It wouldn't stop until I open the door. That means I knew who was it. I got up and headed to the door.

"What, Lissa?" I said immediately I opened the door.

"How do you knew it was me?" she said smiling and entering the room.

"Who else will be? You are the only one who is banging the door every morning at 8 o'clock" I said throwing myself again on the bed.

"8 o'clock it's not early."

"It is to me" I mumbled.

"Anyway, good morning to you too."

I looked at her and she had that excited smile on her face. Okay, that was a sign. Every time she got excited is because she had news.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I said resting on my back on the bed.

"I was waiting for you to ask." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a confession to make."

"Sorry, but im not a lesbian". I laughed when she slapped me on the feet. But honestly? It kind of hurt.

"Funny. Guess what?" I looked at her expectantly. "I like Christian."

I groaned again and throw the covers over my head.

"What? Are you not gonna say anything?" she said.

"Lissa, I knew that from the beginning. It's all written in your face" I said under the covers.

"Really? Oh my god! So are you telling me that Christian already knows from my face?"

I chuckled. "Maybe.. I don't know. Go and found out."

"How im gonna found out, Rose? Help me!"

I sat up and faced her. "Just tell him straight away."

"You are kidding, right?" she looked surprised.

"No! If I was you, I would have told him already! Or at least flirt with him"

"Rose, im not this type of girl who flirts without being uncomfortable." she said nervously.

"Lissa" I sighed. "If you don't tell him or act like you like him, you will lose him. Believe me, I had experience."

And that was true. Back in my country, I once really liked a guy back in my high school. But because I was so stupid, I didn't told him that I like him and he thought I didn't so he just went for another girl. _Bastard! _

"Do you really think so?"

I smiled knowing that if she tell him, he will say the same thing. "I don't think, im 100% sure. He might even ask you out like Adrian did." The second after I said that, I immediately regret it. Lissa's eyes widened and I could see anger flowing to her face.

_Shit!_

"He asked you out where?"

_Double shit!_

"Ugh, Lissa, im sorry but I couldn't say no. One of his friends is having a beach party tomorrow night and I can't miss it."

"Rose, why you don't listen to me? His friends are a bad influence to you."

"I'm gonna be with Adrian, nothing to worry about."

"No, even Adrian-" she was cut off by her ringtone of her mobile. She exhaled loudly but quickly turned into a big smile when she saw the caller name. "It's Christian" she whispered and answered the phone.

Good. I think she forgot about what we were talking about because all she could focus now was the man she was talking with on the phone.

I run to my closet and grab blue jeans and a simple white tank top that showed a little bit of my belly. I had a quick shower and changed while Lissa was still talking to the phone. I guess they will meet up soon to go somewhere – and please don't let it be a bedroom – and do whatever they wanted to do. Finally she off the phone.

"Rose, can I come with you tomorrow?" she said worried.

I went and sat beside her and took her hand. "Nothing will happen Lissa. If something happen, you can punish me with anything you want." I said smirking.

"Hmm, okay deal"

"So what that Christian boy wanted?"

"Well, he asked me to go cinema with him tonight. I guess it's a date" she said blushing

"Hallelujah!" I shouted with my hands up.

She chuckled and suddenly she looked like she had an idea. "We have to go shopping! I had to find something nice to wear tonight and you have to find a hot, sexy swimwear!"

_Oh, no!_

**.OoO.**

We spend two hours at the mall trying to find something 'sexy' for tomorrow. The mall wasn't far from the university so we walked. She has already bought a nice, light pink dress up to the thigh and it goes around her neck. It was beautiful on her. We entered a shop that was specialized for swimwear and my eye caught on a dark blue one. I dragged Lissa from where the pink ones were and showed her the one I found. She clapped her hands excited that we found the one and we made a huge argument about who is gonna pay. A the end I payed but I had to promised her that she will pay for me next time.

Lissa's phone ringed again and it started getting annoying.

"Is this what happens everyday? They won't leave you one minute alone? I'm sure they're calling you while you are even pissing." I said angrily.

"Sorry" she whispered and answered. "Yes?... oh hi... are you sure?.. you are kidding right?.. oh em gi! I'm coming now!" and with that she off the phone. "Christian is outside my room!"

"What is he doing there. It's not even time for you guys to go out." I said checking my clock. It was afternoon.

"I don't know! But I can't wait to find out! Let's go, quickly!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me outside the mall.

I stopped her. "Wait, Liss. You go. I still haven't bought a credit card."

Yeah, that's right. I spend all my credit card from my mobile by calling my mother everyday to tell her 'news' and texting messages with Lissa. I can't deny that it reminded me when Dimitri didn't have a credit card on his mobile when we were locked up in the depot this week. Stupid times. Dimitri and I were attending the same class but this week I just ignored him when I see that he will try to say something to tease me. Sometimes im thinking if he will ever give up. But I can't deny that a small part of me never wanted him to leave. _Ugh stop, stop, stop, Rose! There you go again!_

"Okay, then. Text me when you finish" she said and left.

I sighed and headed back to the mall and tried to find a store where I could buy a credit card. _I like it when I say that im economical. _When I found one, I bought one. The man there was looking at me up and down and raised his one eyebrow. I just tried to be nice with him just to give me that fucking credit card and pay him before I flipped him off and leave. I headed out again and I noticed the the sky was cloudy. Wow, winter was coming sooner as I thought. I had to hurry up before it started raining and got soaked up. I was walking back in a silent road when suddenly I heard loud voices – actually a woman shouting. I turned behind me and followed the noise that was coming from a parking lot of a building. I went inside and I could see from far away a woman and three man trying to steal her bag.

Without a second thought, I run to their direction and shouted.

"HEY!"

The two men turned towards me while the third man was still trying to steal the bag of the woman. I quickly punched one on the face and kicked the other one on the stomach. But of course I wasn't good at these things at all. The first one had already recovered and grabbed me by my hand so tightly, im sure it will leave a bruise later. He gave me a big slap on the face and a hit on the my head. I groaned in pain loudly and quickly hit the man on his manhood. But the second man already grabbed a hold of me and kicked me at the back. They quickly pushed me on the floor with so much force and I noticed that one man was holding a gun pointing to me.

"Don't try your luck, chick." he said.

They were all wearing black clothes with a black mask showing only their eyes. I think they were young. Suddenly, the woman kicked the man on his feet causing him to fall down and turned to see if the other two men were distracted but only the one was. So I quickly got up and give a punch to his stomach but before I knew it, the other man grabbed me from behind with his arm round my neck, pointing it with his gun.

I started shaking realizing that it may be the end of my life. No. I can't allow this. Then there was it.. A shot gun! Somebody shot someone. I tried to register If I felt any pain when I realized that it wasn't me who got shot. Oh no! The shot was followed by a scream and quickly enough, the man behind me throw me with so much force against the wall and I banged my head. I could feel dizziness going through me and my vision was blur. The pain was the worst I ever experienced and I almost fainted. Then I heard footsteps running away.

My body was unable to move and I touched my head to relieve blood. Great! As my vision started to clear, I could see the woman laying down on the floor with... blood on her right leg. I panicked. They shot her and they had succeeded taking her bag away from her. I use all the strength I had left and crawled towards her. Then it hit me. I knew this woman. She was working in the university. It was the woman who complained to me about the day I had a fight with that stupid bitch in the cafeteria. Mrs Belikov. _Dimitri's mother!_

Oh my god! This can't be happening. Her eyes was closed for a moment before she opened them. I quickly had a look on her feet and the injury was deep and she was already losing a lot of blood.

"Haway?.." she mumbled but I could see that she could barely say anything with all the pain she was going through that moment.

"It's Hathaway. We have to get you to the hospital" I said trying to figure how the hell im gonna get her there. I didn't know the emergency number of the hospital since im new here in California.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!_

_What should I do?_

_Please God help me for once!_

As if God answered my prayer, a woman was passing by but she didn't noticed us. She has light brown hair and she was tall. I didn't had another choice. I needed help here. My head was hurting me seriously and I couldn't stay long here before I passed out. I guess she was heading to her car.

"Excuse me?" I shouted and she turned around to look at me. Then I could see that her eyes widened and she rushed to our direction and kneel beside me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she said with a voice full of worry. Her eyes widened even more if that was possible when she saw the leg full of blood.

"Please.." I whispered. "Help her, she is losing to much blood." I was feeling so weak and I couldn't talk anymore so I said my last words. "Take her to the hospital".

And with that, darkness covered me up.

**.OoO.**

I woke up and stared at the white ceiling in front of me. I was laying down on a white bed. There was too much light surrounding me and I closed my eyes again until they adjusted on the brightness of the light. I turned my head on the side and I immediately regretted it when I felt the pain on my head. I raised my hand and touched my head to realize that it was covered with a bandage.

Ugh, I hate those stuff!

Just when I was about to get up from the bed, a woman entered the room with white clothes and glasses. She was blond and beautiful. She smiled at me and stand next to the bed.

"I see you are awake." she said.

_DUH!_

She continued. "How are you feeling?"

To tell you the truth, I was still feeling dizzy and so weak but I had to lie if I want to get the hell out of here. "Good" I simply answered when reality snapped to me. "Where is Dimitri's mother? I mean.. The woman who was with me.. she.." I said not really knowing what happened after I passed out.

"Oh you mean Olena?" she said. I guess that was her name. I nodded. But then I realized that the next thing she will say wasn't good news. "Um, look.." I panicked. "Let's make a check on your head to be sure that you are fine and we can talk about this later." she smiled.

"Where is she?" I growled. I was surprised how my voice sounded, even the nurse got scared for a moment. "Please, just tell her current condition?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay. We removed the bullet from her leg. I can assure you that it was a deep one but we did it. But, unfortunately, she lost a lot of blood by the time you got here. So-"

She was cut when suddenly the door opened to reveal the woman I saw before in the parking place where I asked her for her help.

"Sorry if im interrupting, I just wanted to check on-"

"You bitch!" I shouted on her without thinking and stand up, ignoring the pain on my head. "Why you didn't brought her earlier?"

She started getting angry herself. "Don't swore on me again, young lady. And besides, I also had to carry you to the hospital. What did you expected me to do?"

"I told you to take her to the hospital! Not to carry me with you! She is more important than I am, I could have handle myself!"

"Yeah, you pretty much did it when you passed out!"

"Okay, that's enough!" the nurse said. "There is no point of fighting, this is a hospital."

I sighed loudly. Mrs Belikov was gonna die from the loss of to much blood and I couldn't allow that. I couldn't allow Dimitri to suffer like I was. In his case, it was his own mother. I had to do something. Imagining Dimitri crying over her tomb, it makes my heart crash into pieces. I turned to face the nurse.

"Is there any way we can save her?" I pleaded.

"Well, somebody must give her blood but so far we couldn't found anyone to offer their blood."

"What type is she?" I asked.

"Type A."

"Why you didn't give your blood?" I turned to the woman who 'saved' us before.

"Because im type B!" she said.

"Okay, then I will give my blood." I said.

"No, no you can't. You also lost some blood from the injury on your head and I can see you are still feeling weak." the nurse said.

"I don't fucking care! I'm feeling perfectly fine! I am not gonna allow her to die! I have type O, I can give my blood. Please, time is running." I said begging her.

She was staring at me for a moment before she said " Do you know the consequences? After you give your blood, you will be very weak" I nodded. "An you will have a terrible headache since your injury haven't healed yet." I nodded again. "And you might pass-"

"Ugh just do it already!" I shouted frustrated.

"Okay, calm down." she hesitated for a moment. Then looked at me again " Come with me.."

**.OoO.**

**DPOV**

I got up from the bed so I can wear my boxers when a hand pushed me back in.

"Don't leave" Mia said.

She was laying on the bed naked after we did our job. What did you expect? I needed a release! That's how life is. Enjoying your chicks. I met Mia on summer holidays and she won't just leave me alone. She was so stubborn and annoying and she wouldn't give me a peace of mind. Even though everybody is telling her that im with a different girl every day, she won't believe them. And of course she was a stupid, fucking blondie.

"I gotta go" I murmured pulling my hand from her.

"Dimi-pie, come on... It's been a long time since we last spend time together"

"Don't call me that" I said glaring at her while wearing my jeans and top. "And we just talked yesterday"

"Yes but you know what I mean" and she started lowering the covers to relieve her body. I wasn't turned on cause I had already got tired of her body. It wasn't anything special anyway. Just fake breasts and skinny.

"Bye" I said and hurried out of the room leaving her with mouth hang open.

"Dimi-pie!" she shouted behind the door and I just ignored her.

I went to the cafeteria and sat on my usual table were Adrian, Jesse and Ambrose were sitting. They were my friends since high school and we had similar characters. We will always bet on who will get the most hottie and of course I always win.

"Yo, man! Had a good time with your doll?" Ambrose said.

"Shut up! She sucks, even in bed. She will not stop screaming and im sure the whole campus heard her." I said.

Adrian chuckled. "We pretty much know what is going on inside there." I glared at him and he started laughing.

"So, Dimitri, are you coming to my party tomorrow night or what?" Jesse said.

"Ugh, I don't know, man. It depends who you invited"

"A lot of chicks if you wanna know. We can have another bet if you want. I asked a lot of my friends to bring their girlfriends." he said and winked.

I smiled. "The bet is on. If I get to kiss more than three girls that night, I win" I smirked.

"Deal!"

"Guys, you haven't even gotten there yet! Oh, by the way, Adrian are you bringing anyone with you?" Ambrose said.

For a moment, he hesitated to reply. _What the fuck was wrong with him? _After a few seconds he said. "Umm, yeah.."

"Who?" I instantly asked moving forward to my seat. "Some chick?"

Adrian glared at me "Yes, she is a chick but not to mess around with." he said and with that he started eating his sandwich.

"Okay, spill! Who is it?" Jesse asked.

"You will found out tomorrow." Everybody on the table glared at him, including me. He finally gave up. "Ugh, okay! I'm bringing the new girl here. Rose, happy?"

I stopped breathing. _Rose? _I instantly remembered the things we went through together. The first time I met her we pumped to each other and I abused her without having a very good look at her. But the second time I saw her in the cafeteria and we had a fight and caused a scene because I spread rumors, I had a better look at her face and body. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life even though I was with every girl in this town.

Those beautiful brown eyes that somehow were shining every time they were looking at me, the perfect shape on her face and that beautiful silk, dark brown hair of hers that makes me to want to touch them every time. And of course that body with curves in all the right places that makes me mouthwatering. She was just perfect. It was just her attitude that was stupid.

When I saw her that night In the club, I was just staring at her with the beautiful view I had in front of me. That black dress she was wearing, the heels and everything on her made me want to take her right there. Even though for a moment she was pretending that I got her interest, I couldn't help myself when her body was dancing with mine. I was just stunned with her beauty and even got angry when she said that she didn't like me and preferred that stupid jerk she was dancing with before. I mean, what kind of girl doesn't like me? I was born to be perfect and that's why I was so popular.

And later that night, I don't remembered much but I perfectly remembered the kiss we shared. Her lips were so soft against mine and it had a different feeling from all the kisses I shared before. I didn't want to stop kissing her and I hold her tighter to me before she threw me on the floor. But the strawberry shampoo she was using was driving me crazy. She was a hot chick and yet so stubborn to admit that she like me.

But for some reason, she was different. She didn't fall for me like all other girls do and she even abused me which that never happened to me before with a girl. And again, she made me want her more. I made a goal that I will make her mine no matter what. That's why I tried to do my best when we got locked up in the depot but I was out of luck. I almost kissed her but I failed. I just missed the feeling of her lips and her body. I didn't believe when the girls were saying that if they ignored us, we will want them more. But now, I think I do.

But some luck was on my side. We were attending the same classes so I get to see her everyday which that made me smile. I loved it when sometimes she will just blushed in front of me, especially the day I pretended that I was proposing to her. I could see she was really stunned by my acting. I was thinking to also take her hand but I didn't want gossips going around, so I just forget it. But this week, she will just avoid me every time I will try to talk to her. I guess she got tired of me. But I won't give up on her.

"Hello to earth, Dimitri!" somebody was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality and saw everyone staring me. "What has gotten into you?" Jesse asked.

Then it hit me. Adrian invited Rose to the beach party and I glared at him. The two of them were getting really well together and that makes me even angrier. She's not supposed to be flirting with him but with me! And yet, there was something on him that makes her like him. _What the fuck? _He is nothing compared to me. I was _way _much better than him. Hell, much more better from every guy in this place.

"Why you invited _her?_" I hissed.

"Because I wanted to. I want to give her the chance to explore the city and have fun. Why, what's wrong with that?" Adrian asked a little annoyed.

"You know we fight all the time. I'm sure she will regret it when she founds out that im also gonna be there." I said. _Let's face it, it was true._

"Well, just stay out of her way!"

"Excuse me?" I started getting more angrier.

"Look, Dimitri, just because you are gonna be there, doesn't mean that I can't invite her, okay? You stay with your chicks and I'll stay with my girl." he said with a serious face.

I started pretending that I was laughing. "Your girl? Okay, that was funny! Since when she is your girl?"

"Since I realized that I like her and know how to act around her.. unless you."

I got up from my chair feeling my head starting to boil when Adrian did the same but Ambrose interrupted us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop it, you guys!"

"What the hell, you are fighting for a stupid, new girl that she just came and the only thing she does is making trouble" Jesse said with a disgust.

Adrian and I both glared at him at the same time and I tried to calm myself down. _What was wrong with me? _It's not like I care right? _Oh, shut up, motherfucker! Of course you care about her, I mean you want her to be yours right? _I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly before I opened them again. I looked at Adrian.

"Do whatever the fuck you want!" and with that I left the cafeteria. Some girls were giving me smirks but I just ignored them. I wasn't in the mood. I should have invited Rose before Adrian did. But who was I kidding? She will definitely say no straight away. I don't even know why im so bothered. I mean, if it was another girl, I will just forget about it and go find another hot chick to mess around. But in this case, it wasn't the same. _At all!_

I was walking back to the campus when Jessica stepped in front of me.

"Hi, honey. Are you free?" she said with a smirk.

I groaned loudly because right now, the only thing I wanted to do is go to my room and rest while try to calm myself down. But then, when I saw Jessica, a better idea came to my mind. I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall next to us. I didn't give a fuck if a professor or a student passed by, they should know me by now. I forcefully kissed her and she moaned loudly. Her lips were full of sticky lip gloss and I felt disgusted but I ignored it. I wanted to pull my anger away by distracting myself with something and this was the only way.

She then pulled away and dragged me to a small room where the cleaners were keeping their stuff and she closed the door. The small room was very dark and she pushed me against the wall behind me and started kissing me again. I instantly remembered the day we got stuck in one of the depots with Rose for hours and the place was so dark. _Rose.. _I switch positions with her so she was against the wall and started kissing her neck while I tried to forget about Rose. _Failed. _She keep on popping into my mind and I became frustrated. She started zipping my jeans off when my mobile suddenly started ringing.

I pulled back and took my mobile. _Jake. _I groaned loudly and put it back in my pocket. I started kissing her again but the ringing was getting annoying.

"I think you should answer it. It's disturbing" she said with a heavy breath.

I exhaled loudly and grabbed my mobile again and answered it.

"What?"

"_Dimka? Where are you_?" he said. He sounded worried.

"None of your business! Now what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"_Dimka, you have to come now_."

"To come where for fuck's sake?"

"To the hospital" he whispered but I still heard him.

"To the hospital? To do what?"

"Your mother"

My breath was stuck in my throat and I couldn't breath. _My mom? What the fuck happened? _"What happened?" I whispered unable to find my voice.

"She.. Ugh, just come to the big hospital near the university and hurry!"

I immediately off the phone and jumped out of the room, running for the exit. I could hear Jessica calling my name but I didn't give a fuck. My mother was thousand times more important than these stupid dolls. She's the only one I had left and there is no way I would lose her. I quickly got out of the building and run to the parking lot where my car was. I jumped inside and started the engine without putting my seat belt on and entered the driveway. My mom will kill me for this but I didn't have time to think about safety. Fuck that!

About 20 minutes later, I parked outside the hospital and headed to the emergency rooms. They were only a few people there and a woman sitting on a desk at the corner which I guest it was the secretary. I stepped in front of her trying to catch my breath while she raised her eyes from the papers she was looking at to me. She instantly smiled and patted her eyelashes.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a sweet voice.

_Oh for god's sake, they will never change._

After my breath was back to normal, I said "I came here to see my mother. Olena Belikov."

"Wait a minute please." she said and checked through her computer. After a few seconds she turned to look at me again. "Right. Go straight the hallway down where are the rooms. She's in room 291."

Without even saying another word, I rushed down the hallway and stuck in my track where I saw Jake walking up and down the waiting room. When he spotted me, he headed to my direction.

"Dimka! Finally, where were you?"

"Does it fucking matter? Tell me what happened"

He hesitated for a moment. "I was in my office when they called from the hospital that your mother..."

"My mother what?" I asked a bit louder. I was trying to control myself not to shout in the hospital.

"She was in the mall when she was attacked by thieves. They shot her on the leg and steal her bag."

Oh my god! Can my life can be any worse? Who dared tried and steal my mom's belongings? I didn't know what to say. Right now, I really wanted to punch something and Jake wasn't a bad idea.

I quickly passed him and headed to the room my mother was. I opened the door without a second thought and studied the view in front of me. My mom was laying on a big, white bed, with many machines around her. Her right leg was covered with a full bandage and her skin was paled white.

I approached her trying to fight the tears from coming out. I sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. I'm sure Jake was at the door looking at me but I didn't care. She was asleep but when I touched her hand, her eyes started to open and they focused on me.

"Dimka?" she whispered.

"Shhh, don't talk."

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry. The doctor said that I will be fine soon."

I couldn't help it when a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my free hand. "What happened, mom? Why you?" I whispered.

"Shhh" she said and touched my cheek. "It's over now. She saved me.."

I blinked a few times. "She saved you? Who?"

Before she could response, the doctor came in. It was a woman with blond hair packed in a ponytail with glasses. "Hello. I can see you getting better, Olena." she smiled at her. She then turned to me and Jake. "I guess you are her relatives. You don't need to worry about her. She will be healthy again very soon."

"Doctor, how is her current position?" Jake asked.

"Well, by the time the lady brought her here, she has already lost a lot of blood. However, she has a reason because there was also another girl with her that she was injured badlt on her head." She then smiled. "She's the one who saved your mother" she said to me.

I was unable to speak but Jake did it instead. "But you said she was injured."

"Yes she was. But she insisted that she will give blood to her since we couldn't find anyone at that moment. Although now she will be very weak."

"Where is she?" I asked for the first time.

"Sorry but she left immediately we called you to come. I guess she was in a hurry or something."

"I know her. She's from our university. I didn't know she was such a good girl. If it wasn't her, I wouldn't be here right now." my mom said smiling.

_From our university? _I should know her then. But how the heck would I found her?

"Mom, do you remember how she looks like?"

"Umm, I only remember that she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I even forgot her name again." she said feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay." Jake said and stand next to her on the opposite side of the bed. He reached for her hand I growled at him. I didn't like it at all when he was close to my mother but what can I say. I didn't have another choice.

They were fucking married and I couldn't do anything for that. As long as my mother was happy with him, which she was. But right now, I had another thing playing on my mind. I have to find that girl who saved my mother's life and thank her. Right now, I owned her so much. And if she was from our university, I had to start asking every single person about her. But what to say? If they saw any girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes? They were so many girls with that appearance. Ugh, I need more information.

"Are you okay, Dimka?" Jake asked me.

"Mind your own fucking business" I growled at him.

"Dimka! I don't want to hear something like that again, do you understand? Apologize now." my mom said frustrated.

I sighed. I'm such a dick. I'm supposed to make my mom feel better and all I was doing was the opposite. _Damn. _But I couldn't apologize. I never will. I will never forgive him. I turned to look at my mother's eyes which looked a bit upset. I blamed my self again for causing that to her.

"Whatever" I mumbled and hold her hand tighter.

She didn't looked pleased at my response but she dropped it anyway.

"How does your leg feel?" I asked while the doctor was checking something on the machine.

"I can still feel a little amount of pain but it will fade soon." she replied squeezing my hand.

"Mom, next time, please take someone with you. You scared the hell out of me"

She chuckled. "I'm a grown up woman, Dimka. I know to take care of myself." I shot her a look saying '_yeah right_'. "Okay, except this case." She then turned to Jake. "You didn't tell anything to Victoria, right?"

He hesitated for a moment. "No, She's hanging out with her friends right now and I don't want to ruin her moment right now. I will tell her tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good."

It's not like Victoria will care right? I mean is not even her own mother, why would she come. I closed my eyes and breath slowly for a moment. We never got along each other and I really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave. She needs to rest, she had already have a long day. You can come tomorrow to visit her, im sure you have to rest too." the doctor said.

"I'm staying." I said.

"Dimka, go and rest. I'm gonna have Jake with me anyway. I'm not gonna stay alone"

I tried to control myself. I didn't like it at all that she preferred Jake to stay with her but I knew she was doing it for me. "Okay" I mumbled. "If anything, call me immediately" I said not caring that Jake was gonna be here anyway. She nodded and I kissed her hand. "I will come back tomorrow."

I throw a last glance to Jake and a nod to the doctor and left the room.

I drove back to the campus and headed to my room. I went straight to have a shower to wash out all the sweat I had from running to the hospital. When I finished, I changed to my black boxers and throw myself on the bed, staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Today was a tough one for me. First the stubborn Mia, then the small fight I had with Adrian and now the accident with my mother. _What a perfect life._ If I ever found those fucking thieves in front of me, I wouldn't hesitate for even a second before I kill all of them. Bastards! I was really frustrated right now so I closed my eyes inhaling slowly. The only way I have to enlighten my mood is to see my brunette. Yes, _my _brunette. With her I always have fun, not in a dirty way but still. I had already missed her, I haven't seen her all day. I would at least see her once in a day. But today.. nowhere.

My eyes started getting heavy as I was thinking about Rose and before I knew it, I fell sleep.

**.OoO.**

I woke up by the sound of my mobile buzzing. I turned around without opening my eyes and reach my hand to the nightstand until I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled.

"You dick! Are you still sleeping? It's 11'clock for fucks sake!" Jesse said on the other line.

I instantly opened my eyes and check the clock next to me. _Holy shit, he was right! _How come I slept for so many hours?

"I guess I was very tired" I said.

"You are always tired, man! Give a rest" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Get your ass out from the bed and kick out whatever chick you have there and come downstairs now!"

"Oh fuck off" I mumbled again, my eyes getting heavy.

"Don't you dare sleep again. If you are not here in fifteen minutes, I'm gonna break down that door of yours and grab you from your pants! Now move it!" and with that he off the phone.

I groaned loudly and forced my self to get up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went to my closet and grabbed grey jeans and wore it without belt and a simple black blouse that shows some of my chest. _I have to look good you know. _I brushed my hair and put my favorite cologne and headed to the door to go downstairs. While I was going down the stairs, I was welcomed by loud music outside the campus. Outside I can say it was half of the school having pick-nicks. Everywhere was bottles on the floor and food, students whistling at some girls and they had basses in every corner with a loud music playing G-Slide by Lil Mama.

That was right. It was Sunday today. Every Sunday, people will gather their self here and chill with others by eating, drinking, dancing and whatever. It was not exactly a party, but it was how we were hanging out with others. I spotted Jesse and Ambrose next to the food table and started walking to their direction before Ellen jumped in front of me. _That's her name, right?_

"You are late. I was waiting for you." she said seductively.

I met Ellen this week and she was already all over me. _Of course. _She had black hair with green eyes. I can say she was.. a chick! Right now, she was wearing jeans and a very short, green blouse that show all her belly and covered only her breasts. She didn't have any curves but.. _well, you can't resist her. _I smirked down at her body and she giggled.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a grin.

"I would like it more with less clothes."

She giggled again and grabbed my hand. "Let's go for a ride with your car."

Before I could respond, Ambrose came behind me and put his arm around my shoulders, holding a beer. Next to him was Adrian smoking. My mood immediately fall and turned my head to the other direction.

"Sorry, Ellen. You can have him later" he smiled at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay. You have my number." she said and left.

"You guys know how to spoil my day." I turned to them.

"You have all day! Come on, let's go and grab some drink."

We went were the table full of drinks were and I grabbed a vodka as usual.

"Vodka in the morning?" Adrian asked.

I turned to him and eyed his cigarette. "Smoking in the morning?"

"This is another case."

"The same counts for me then" I said and grabbed a small cup, filled in some and drank it all at once. I felt my self loosen up.

"Where were you last night?" Jesse asked.

"I, uhh.." I wasn't sure if I should tell them but they were my friends anyway. "My mother had an accident, she was shot on her leg" I replied looking down at my cup.

"What?" Adrian asked shocked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. Somebody gave her blood so now she's healthy."

"Who?" Jesse asked.

"Umm, I don't have a fucking idea. She said that she's from here but how the hell will I know who she is?"

"From here? Wow. You should find her and thank her."

"I know but that's a bit difficult." I said with a low voice. "You guys I need to pee".

Adrian laughed. "Nobody's holding you."

I quickly walked where the toilets were in the corner of the campus. When I finished, I washed my hands – yeah, I learned that from my mom, if I don't wash my hands, she will kill me and she wasn't joking – and I was about to head out of the toilets when I heard two voices from outside talking to each other.

"So, is she okay?" the male voice said.

"If I tell you yes, im gonna lie, Christian. She looks horrible. Her face is so pale white! She shouldn't have done that." the female voice said, sounding worried.

"If I was in her place, I would do the same. I wouldn't allow the woman to just die"

_What?_

"Yes but look at her now. She's so weak. She can't even get out from the bed. Ugh, I shouldn't have left her there."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have come to your room without asking you first. All this wouldn't have happened.'

"No, Christian, Is not your fault. I should have waited for her in the mall before I left. Anyway, I hope she gets better soon."

"It's okay, Liss. She lost some blood but she will recover quickly. I'm sure Rose is a strong kid."

My eyes widened at her name. _Rose? Weak? Lost blood? The mall? _Everything started settling together.

_'I only remember that she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I even forgot her name again.'_

Rose has that appearance. And she was in the mall yesterday from what I heard. Oh my god.

_'She is from our university'_

_'She is so weak'_

_' But she insisted that she will give blood to her since we couldn't find anyone at that moment. Although now she will be very weak'_

"Christian, is not just some blood! She gave a big amount of it! I can even say that it will take her a week before she recovers again! You don't wanna see her how she looks right now!"

My eyes widened even more if that was possible. The person who saved my mother was... _Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N : **Just a small review won't hurt :) i want to know that you're still interested in my story! I wouldn't mind if you suggest me some ideas for the next chapters. Come on, let's reach over 100 reviews xD Love you guys!

**Your girl,**

**-Rosie **

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Worst Headache

_**Chapter 7: Worst Headache**_

_**Heyaa!**_

_**I don't know how to thank you guys enough for the amazing reviews you left. I really enjoy reading them and they make me sooo happy! We finally reached over 100 reviews!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**I noticed that many of you want more Dimitri-Rose love. Of course they will be like that moments but you have to be patient. Remember that Rose still kind of hate Dimitri - (not really actually) -.^ AND THIS IS NOT AN ANDRIAN-ROSE STORY! **_

_**Don't worry :)**_

_**I think my beta will be on vacations for a very long time so I will stick with my story without a her. I hope you don't mind but if you find any serious mistakes, please let me know.**_

_**Also, pictures are in my profile and the link of my twitter xD**_

_**So, here is your chapter!**_

_**LOVE YOUU!**_

_**-Rosie.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p>As I woke up and headed to the bathroom, I felt like my body couldn't stand the weight and I would fall by any minute. I was having a terrible headache and my skin was pale white. When I reached the bathroom, I looked myself on the mirror. <em>Oh, fuck! <em>I looked like a ghost, you can even say a vampire. My hair was in a mess since I couldn't get comfortable on that that damn bed and my eyes were bloodshot for some reason. I stepped in and allowed the hot water flow down my body and watched as it ran to the drain. I instantly relaxed somehow but I still felt disgusted. At least now, Olena is safe and healthy so I shouldn't worry to much.

Dimitri will be glad she's still alive and I imagined the relief he will have when he will see his mother as strong as she was before. I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile. I didn't want Dimitri to suffer and even though I hate it when he teased me all the time, I prefer it that way than seeing him sad and crying. I don't know about his family story or anything apart the fact that he doesn't like his father but at least he has his mother now. But one thing I was worrying about, it was if Olena told him that I was the one who saved her. I mean she couldn't remembered, right? She even pronounced my name wrong. I didn't want Dimitri to know that. I was afraid he will come and started arguing about me not calling him or helping her sooner. Actually, I was so worried that he might be mad at me. Because im sure he kind of hated me too. And I don't think he will like it when he will heard that I was involved in his family situation.

After I finish my shower, I just grabbed some clean underwear, a black tight and a simple blue V-neck shirt which was kind of oversized but who cares. My head was still pounding but thank goodness they removed that stupid bandage and gave me a tiny one to cover the injury. You couldn't see it though cause my hair was covering it, so I was glad. I didn't want others start questioning me about what happened to me. Well, except the fact that Lissa did. When I came back to the campus last night, Lissa was waiting for me outside my room and immediately she saw me, she hugged me tight and asked me about what happened. It was the first time I saw her _really _worried and scared but I didn't had another choice than to explain to her. She was my only true friend, anyway.

But I had convinced her to allow me to have some rest since I was feeling so weak and not to allow anyone to interrupt my sleep because really I wasn't in the mood at all. However she was shocked when I told her it was Olena that got injured which it wasn't a surprise for me. Right now, I wasn't sure if I wanted to step out of my room or to just stay here and sleep again. Like the doctor said, I needed a lot of sleep so my body can rest. But it's a bit boring staying all day in your room. So instead, I wear my converse shoes and stepped out of the room. On my way in the hallway, I met Adrian and one girl next to him, She has long, straight brown hair with also brown eyes and I could say that was cute and pretty. I'm sure she wasn't in our age, she looked like she's a senior student in high school. But.. _why the heck she was with Adrian?_

"Rose! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day yesterday." Adrian said with amusement on his face.

Suddenly I felt like my legs couldn't carry me anymore and I felt a dizziness going through my head but I tried to ignore it. "Hey. Sorry I was kind of busy yesterday." I smiled. Then I turned to look at the girl next to him. "Mind to introduce?" I said with not such a sympathetic voice.

"Oh, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Rose"

"Nice to meet you" she said and came to hug me which got me by surprise. She then whispered in my ear "You are the one who gets on the nerves of Dimitri"

I pulled back and stared at her while she giggled. "You know him?"

"Yeah.. im... his sister." she whispered looking sad. I could see Adrian's jaw tightened.

"Are you little girly hair's sister?"

She was confused for a moment "What?" she giggled again at my nickname.

Adrian stepped in. "It's her nickname for Dimitri. You have to get use to it."

"Oh" she said and started laughing. Wow, this girl is really hyper. "You are calling him like that? Haha! I can imagine his face! If I ever call him a nickname, he will just start shouting at me."

"Well, I think he's use to it by now. I didn't know he had a sister. Well, of course since I know him

for only two weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't talk much about me." For a moment her face fell. "It's complicated." she smiled with a force.

What was wrong? They didn't get along each other well? Then she quickly said "Well, the main reason is because I annoy him all the time"

"Well, that make us a team" I said without believing what she just said..

I already liked her though. She was so cute and reminded me so much of Dimitri. But nothing on the character. Suddenly, I felt a big dizziness and I almost lost balance if Adrian didn't catch me on time.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I mumbled.

I don't think he was convinced but he dropped It. For a moment, I swear I smelled cigarettes on him. I looked at him confused and he stared at me for a moment. Then he coughed and allowed me to stand on my feet. Is he smoking? I don't think so. I mean, he's a good guy, why would he... Was Lissa right about Adrian?

He then changed the subject.. "Anyway, are you still on for tonight?" he grinned.

_Shit!_

I had totally forgotten about the beach party. It's a good thing he reminded me otherwise I will be just sleeping with my teddy bear on my bed until morning. But.. how im gonna do this? I'm supposed to have rest and I had already promised him that I will come. I sighed loudly knowing that I messed up. Just wishing I won't passed out at the party.

"Of course! How im gonna miss that?" I said trying to give my best smile.

His smile grew. "Cool. So, I will be waiting outside your room at 8 o'clock. Don't be late"

I laughed. I guess he had a lot of experience with girls that were always late at their date. _Date? _It wasn't a date right? Was it? Ugh, whatever.

"Oh you are going? It's a good thing Adrian will be there with you." Victoria said.

"Why aren't you coming too?" I asked.

She stayed quite for a minute before Adrian decided to speak. "Umm, she's busy, she has a lot of stuff to do so.. she can't come."

I noticed Victoria looked at Adrian with a relief on her face. _What the fuck was happening here? _

"Oh, okay" I murmured. Then I suddenly remembered something. If Victoria was Dimitri's sister, that means.. does she know about her mother? I stared at her for a moment and she looked calm and happy. Maybe she didn't know the news yet. I wanted so desperately to asked her but I decided to let it go.

"Well, nice to meet you but I gotta go. I'm really hungry right now and I don't think I will survive for long." I said.

"It's fine. I gotta go too, anyway. They are waiting for me."

"Umm, im coming with you, Rose." He then turned to Victoria. "You don't mind, right?"

"No, no, of course not. Go. See you guys later" she said and with that she started walking to the opposite direction.

Adrian came right in front of me to stand and smiled. I smiled back. "Are you sure you are not sick?" he asked taking my hand. "You look kind of.. pale."

"I'm fine." I said squeezing his hand. Again, I could smell the cigarette on his face while he was so close to me but before I could say anything, he put a hand on my back, leading to the exit.

"So.. what's up?" he said while we were walking.

"Uhh, nothing. The same bullshit."

He laughed. "I guess university is boring for you, right?"

"It's not that boring.." _Just that I happen to be always in bad situations._

Suddenly, I heard music outside playing and people sitting on the floor in different places and having something like picnic. I raised my head at him with a questionable look.

"That's what happens every Sunday here. Students gathered their selves and enjoy the only one day they have free time."

"Oh" I guess last week I didn't noticed because me and Lissa were roaming around the parks playing with dogs.

We started heading to a table were cookies were placed and I instantly felt my stomach growled. Adrian knew for some reason that I liked cookies so much. I picked a cookie full of chocolate and closed my eyes at the taste. I really needed food because my body was really weak right now and only the small strength I have kept me from standing.

"I realized that only cookies can make your mood lighten up" he laughed. "You are really enjoying it."

I just shrugged and grabbed another piece. They weren't many people here and I think this kind of "having free time" was on since morning. Now it was afternoon and few people left. _I really did slept, huh? _Adrian was also eating cookies and started talking about something but I couldn't focused because something else caught my eye. I spotted Dimitri sitting on a far away table with a guy and a girl. I stopped breathing when I noticed what he was wearing. A tight blouse that was showing some of his muscled chest and grey pants that im sure were falling off his ass again. But he looked so.. stunning. His hair were in different places because of the wind blowing on them and they were in small waves.

I just couldn't understand why he was so Greek god-like but with a stupid attitude. I mean, of course Adrian was also good looking but nothing compared to Dimitri. And sometimes I wonder if he was just pretending to play his character. Back in the depot, he was kind of sad when we were talking about our 'perfect life'. Or even when he was arguing last time with his father. I saw a lot of sides of him lately and I doubt any of his girlfriends saw them. Maybe he wasn't so bad as I thought. He just likes to tease all the time.

My eyes widened when he caught my eye. We just stared at each other and I couldn't pull my eyes away from his and I guess he was thinking the same thing cause he was still staring at me. But I noticed that he wasn't looking at me in a teasing or flirting way but with a serious look and a little.. sadness? I quickly looked away. What was wrong with him? He couldn't know right?

"Rose? Rose! Are you okay?" I heard Adrian saying and noticed that he has his hands on my shoulders shaking me. I blinked for a few times before I responded.

"I'm fine" I said for the third time today.

"You know, I really am starting to disbelieve that. Don't give this 'Im fine' crap and tell me what the hell is wrong with you." he said with a serious face.

I just stared at him and turned to look at Dimitri again. He keep on looking at me but this time he got up from his table and he was heading to our direction. I panicked. No, no, no, I didn't want to talk to him. I turned to Adrian.

"Is just that my day didn't started very nice." I said quickly trying to find an excuse to leave before Dimitri reached us. "I have to find Lissa, she told me that she will be waiting for me and im already late. See you later."

And with that I started walking fast back to the campus without giving him a chance to respond but not before he caught up with me and grabbed my arm turning me around to face him.

"Rose, you are worrying the hell out of me. You are behaving very weird today." he said.

This time Dimitri reached us and push away his hand from my arm. "Just because she's running away from you, doesn't mean you have to force her back." he said to Adrian.

"She wasn't running away from me." Adrian hissed. "What do you want here, anyway?"

Dimitri turned to look at me with an unreadable expression. Then his eyes widened when he looked at my face. I guess I was still pale white and ugly from the loss of my blood. My heart started beating fast and I just told them I was in a hurry before I started running away from them.

"ROSE!"

I heard Dimitri shouting my name and another voice arguing with it. I just kept running, afraid that he will follow me. I really didn't want to talk to him. I'm sure he was angry with me if he heard the news about his mother and I wasn't in the mood for him. I was really scared. My breathing started getting heavier as I was running through a park. I didn't even know where I was going. My body felt weaker if that was possible and my head started getting dizzy. My legs couldn't carry anymore my

weight and I felt on the grassed ground and closed my eyes trying to catch my breath.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Rose?" the voice coming from my side and that perfume.. I instantly knew who was it.

"Go away.." I murmured.

"Why the hell are you running away?" he asked and grabbed my arms helping me to stand on my feet. His touch send goosebumps run through my body. Because of my damn weakness, I lost balance and instead of standing, I fell on him causing both of us to fall on the grass with me hovering him. He groaned and I stared at his chest. It was the only view in front of my eyes and I... fucking loved it. He didn't have any hair and I fought the urge to raise my fingers and touch his chest. But I was too weak to do that.

"Enjoying the view?" he said.

I raised my head to look at him and he was very close to me. He was also panting heavily from the running and his breath hit my nose, turning me on. _Yeah, I said it! _I didn't reply or anything, just stared at him waiting for his explode. His expression changed immediately from grin to worry. He raised his hand and touched my cheek. I shivered at the contact.

"Oh my god. You look awful." he said with sadness in his eyes.

My eyes widened at his comment and pull my self off him and sat up next to him. He instantly sat up too. "What do you want?" I said trying to hide my face from him, not that he didn't saw it already.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't." I tried to stand up and almost fell again before Dimitri caught me. I quickly push him away and started walking back before he stand in front of me.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asked for the second time.

"I wasn't running away from you. I was just jogging." I said finding the most stupid excuse I ever said.

"Yeah, right." he said studying my face. "Why you didn't told me anything?." he whispered.

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You fucking know what im talking about." he hissed.

"You know what? Just leave me alone." I said passing him and walking away.

He caught me again and stand in front of me. "Rose, im sure you know what happened to my mother and don't deny it." he said with a serious face.

I instantly panicked. Here it comes. I spoke without thinking shouting at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANTED ME TO DO? LEAVE HER THERE AND DIE? HUH? YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME THAT I SAVED YOUR MOTHER OTHERWISE SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE BY NOW! AND HOW THE HECK I COULD HAVE CALLED YOU WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE HAVE YOUR FUCKING NUMBER? THE ONLY THING THAT WAS IN MY MIND THAT MOMENT IS THAT I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DIE! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER LIKE I DO!" I could feel tears running down my cheek and I wiped them angrily.

He just stared at me with an unreadable expression. I didn't know what was going on through his mind right now and I really wanted to. And I just realized that I said something I shouldn't. Then he made a move I didn't expected him to. He pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly burring my head on his chest. I stayed still not knowing what he expected me to do. Punch him? Hug him back? I don't know.

"I just wanted to thank you, Rose." he whispered on top of my head. "You are right. I would do the same thing if I was in your place. I wasn't going to yell at you or anything. So.. thank you", he squeezed me tighter, "so much."

I started crying on his chest like a small baby but he didn't object. He just kept holding me in his arms waiting for me to calm down. When I finally did, I slowly pulled away from his arms.

"So.. you are not mad at me?" I whispered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said looking down at my hands.

He stayed silent for a moment. "You should rest. I don't even know what you're doing outside when you should be sleeping by now."

"Like you care.." I murmured.

"I do care." he whispered. I looked up to see his face. I think he was serious but something inside me doubted it. So I just ignored it.

"Is your mother okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.." he said. "She's still in the hospital but they will allow her to leave soon." I nodded. Then I could see a grin appearing on his face. "Wanna go for a drink?"

"No" I said immediately and started walking.

"Oh come on. I haven't talked to you for a while and I feel like it's been years." he said walking behind me.

"That's why women exist, right?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Dimitri" I said turning around. "You said I should rest. So leave me alone. Just because I was in a weak moment, it doesn't mean that you have the chance to get close to me, okay?"

"Ahh, that's my brunette." he said with a smile that showed relief. What was wrong with him anyway?

"Excuse me? Since when I'm your brunette?" I said putting my hands on my waist.

He laughed at my expression and came to stand closer to me. "I have a goal, Rose, I will succeeded it."

"Good luck with that"

"For sure I will need it. Come on, let's go for a drink. At least to show you my appreciation of you saving my mother" he said with a serious face but I could still see a little amusement.

"The only way for you to thank me is-"

"Hey!"

Both of us turned around to find Adrian running toward us. I instantly felt guilty for leaving him there all of a sudden and just run away, especially with Dimitri behind me. He was only good to me and all I did is to ruin the moment.

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?" he shouted at us.

I was about to response when Dimitri jumped in. "She's just not feeling fine. Go and rest, Rose."

"Yeah, I can see that she doesn't feel fine but what you have to do with it?" he said angrily.

"What's your business?"

"Okay, stop it! Don't start again." They both looked at me. It was so cute how the two of them cared so much about me – well I wasn't sure about Dimitri – and I felt like I would cry again. "For the millionth time, im fine. I just need to relax."

"Were you crying?" Adrian asked looking worried.

"No. See you guys later." And with that I walked away.

I didn't cared if they were going to fight or anything, I just needed my rest. I was heading back to the campus when I spotted Christian on the hallways. _Let's see who else im gonna see today!_

"Rose, what are you doing out of your bed?" he said.

"Umm, living my life?"

He sighed. "If Lissa founds out that you were outside, she will be very mad at you."

"I know. And that's why you won't tell her anything." I said pointing my finger to him.

He sighed again. "Okay, okay. But it's not my fault if she founds out sooner or later."

"I will handle it then. So.." a grin appeared on my face. "How is it going?"

He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Umm.." he coughed. "It's going pretty well. Actually, I asked her out for tonight."

My eyes widened. "You are growing up, blue eyes! I'm so proud of you"

He showed me a pointed look. "Funny. And since when you are calling blue eyes?"

"You should be glad is not an insult or something." I smiled. I could still feel my body weak and I don't think I will last any longer.

"Gosh, you look like a hungry vampire." he said with a disgusted look.

I punched him on the arm and said "Yeah, hungry enough to drink all your blood. But, in second thought, no. I don't think it has a good taste." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go and sleep before Lissa appears."

"Wait, now that I remembered. Where the heck is Lissa? She's spending a lot of time with you lately and I barely even have time with her."

I could see he was feeling a bit guilty. "She's with some friends trying to figured out what she's gonna wear tonight." He rolled his eyes. "She's thinking that you are still sleeping and she didn't want to bother you."

"Oh" is all I said. Then it hit me. "Hey, did you have a great time last night, in the cinema?"

"Umm, we didn't go, Rose."

I felt guilty again. Of course she didn't. After she heard what happened to me, she won't leave from my side until I get better. I loved her so much! "I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"God, Rose, it's not your fault! I'm not mad at all. I'm even glad Lissa stayed with you."

"I hope you have a great time tonight. And I hope you give her your first kiss" I said glaring at him.

He blushed. "Umm, im not sure for that. But okay, I will try"

"Good. Well, I gotta go. In a few hours I have a party to attend to." I said excitedly.

"Are you serious? In your current condition?" He seemed mad.

"I'm not gonna stuck in my room just because im not feeling well and lose a crazy party."

"Don't tell me you are attending to Adrian's party."

"Yeah so what?"

I mean, what the fuck? Why everybody is so worrying about Adrian's party. It's not like im going to striptease club.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Be careful. Just remember that."

"Okay, what's wrong with everyone? Do you know something about Adrian that I don't know or what? Gosh, you guys act so weird when im talking about Adrian." And with that I walked pass him and headed to my room.

Right now, I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to face anyone. I jumped on my bed feeling exhausted – again – and I closed my eyes trying to get a small nap. I made it.

**.OoO.**

When I woke up, I realized that it was already seven o'clock and I had only one hour to get ready. When I got off the bed, my head started panting seriously and I almost felt like fainting. For god's sake, is that how is it to people that give blood all the time? _Well, in your case is different you idiot. _Yeah, I was injured in my head and even though I was weak, I gave a big amount of blood. The doctor told me to sleep for at least two whole days but – what the fuck? There is no way that is gonna happen. Yeah, I know im stubborn but im not the type that likes to stay in a room with four walls facing me.

I had a quick bath, even though I won't be needing it since im gonna swim but anyway. I wore my swimwear with some blue, jeans short and a white, 'see through' blouse that showed one of my shoulders out and tidy my hair in a loose bunny. Then I put some mascara and pink lip gloss.

All ready. _Oh yeah, my sandals!_

Adrian arrived after a little while wearing a bottom, green swimwear with a bottom-up blouse. He smiled when he saw me and I could see that he wanted to eat me. Hehe!

"You look...-"

"You haven't seen anything yet." I smirked at him.

He chuckled while I grabbed his hand and went out. I never had the chance to see what kind of car he was driving but now... I'm glad that I had. He has a BMW car Z4 in color blue! One of my favorite cars!

"Why everybody has to have these fucking amazing cars?" I said when I sat on the passenger seat.

"We have to be in fashion" he said winking and starting the engine.

It was so awesome being inside these kind of cars. I turned on the music but at the same turned it off. I've already had a big headache and I didn't want it to get worst. Adrian looked at me with a confused look but he didn't questioned it. I felt like vomiting right now but I tried to pretend that im cool. I have to have a good time tonight, not to throw up on everybody. Then I remembered that I haven't eaten anything today apart the small cookies. _Oh god, this won't end up good! _I hope they have food there. I just realized that i'm starving.

I was grinning at all the girls that were walking on the streets facing us, to make them jealous. _Haha, you will never get a chance like this! _I'm sure they were jealous but who cares. Before I knew it, we arrived and I could see the beach and the fresh air coming from outside. We got out of the car and he came to grab my hand. We headed to a big bar with many people – in our age – with their swimwear and drinking vodkas and beers and a little further, a dance floor with some loud music. Oh sorry, dirty dancing!

"Adrian!" Somebody called. A guy with brown hair and tall run to our direction waving us. He was wearing a red shirt with the buttons open showing his chest and a loosen, bottom jean. I could say that he was good looking. Of course, all the guys were good looking here.

"Yo, Jesse, it's better than I expected." Adrian said.

"Well, you are kind of late but anyway."

Oh don't tell me it was my fault. I lowered my head.

"Is this Rose?" Jesse asked.

I looked up at him. "Yes, Rose, this is Jesse. He's the one organizing the party."

"Nice to meet you" I said giving my hand.

He gave it back with a squeeze and looked at me with intense. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable behind his gaze but I tried to ignore it. "Nice to meet you too." he smirked.

Adrian coughed loudly and Jesse snapped out from his gaze and looked at Adrian. "Let's go and drink."

We headed where the bar was and found two empty stools and sat down. "What do you want to drink?" He asked me.

"Umm." Actually, I was not allowed to drink any alcohol until I feel better. "It's okay, im not gonna

drink anything."

"Oh come on, how are gonna have fun? Just a drink" he smiled and ordered for a vodka before I could response. Oh god please, I hope I don't destroy my night.

**.OoO.**

I drank at least five cups of vodka and I think im regretting it. I can't even stand on my own feet now. It's a good think I was still sitting at the bar. The bar man keep on trying to talk to me but every time Adrian will shot him a glare telling him to back off. But I was having so much fun. We were telling jokes to each other and even Jesse hanged out with us. To tell you the truth, I didn't like Jesse at all because even though Adrian didn't noticed, he was giving me flirty looks. I was about to grab my sixth cup when Adrian pulled out a box of cigarettes. He took one and lighted it up. I just stared at him when he gave me a questionable look.

"You smoking?" I said in shock.

"Uhh.." I think he forgot that I didn't know anything. "Is that bad?"

"Of course is bad! Do you want to die in your early 30s?"

He chuckled. "Many people smoke worst than me and they are still alive."

"Yeah, and that's why they end up with cancer" I hissed.

He just stared at me and I looked away. I couldn't believe that he was smoking. That's why Lissa and Christian were worried? It's not like I hated him right now but.. I hate guys that smoke.

Jesse decided to broke the silence. "Okay, let's go and dance everyone." he shouted and everybody cheered getting up and heading to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Adrian said grabbing my hand. I shot him a look but by the way he was pouting at me, I gave up. When I stood up, I almost fell down from the dizziness that run through me if Adrian didn't catch me – again! He chuckled. "You are drunk"

I just ignored what he said and drove him to the dance floor. No diggity by Blackstreet came up and everybody started dirty dancing. I did the same with Adrian by grabbing him and pulling his body close to me and started swinging my hips. He was grinning all the time and holding me tight. But I couldn't deny the fact that few boys were looking at my direction when they supposed to focus on the girl they were dancing with. Adrian started kissing my neck and the smell of the cigarette hit me. I made a grimace. I'm sure he was doing that to make the other guys jealous which I can say he succeeded.

For some reason, Dimitri came into my mind. I remembered when he kissed me on the neck on that night club and I couldn't deny how good that felt. Adrian kisses were nothing compared to Dimitri's. I closed my eyes trying to forget about him. But I couldn't. Especially after what happened today, when I cried in his arms and he hold me tight. He has a different... character. Like I see another side of him that no other girl saw. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Adrian started leaning towards me for a kiss.

_No, no, no._

_Not from Adrian!_

I pulled back before his lips met mine and he looked at me questionably. I just shook my head telling him that I wasn't ready.

"You don't like me, Rose?" he said.

"It's not that, is just... We are moving too fast." I gave him an apologetic look.

He sighed loudly when people started running to the beach and removing some of their clothes they had on top of their swimwear. "Come on, let's go" I said heading us to the beach. I removed my clothes and jumped in. The water was a bit cold under my skin but in a minute I got used to it. When Adrian removed his shirt, I could say that he was muscular. But not muscular enough as Dimitri. _Ugh, why you keep on thinking about Dimitri? For fucks sake! _He started throwing water on me and I did the same back to him laughing. Some guys were giving looks at my body but I ignored them.

An hour passed and we were all soaked so Adrian and I sat on the sand. "Thanks for coming." he said and smiled at me.

"No problem. I'm having fun. It's been so long since the last time I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah.. by the way, your swimwear is smokin hot!"

I laughed and thanked him. "Is this how you guys hang out? Drinking most of the time and do crazy stuff?"

"Pretty much. But tonight is one of my best nights" he smirked.

I smirked back. I wanted so much to asked him a question I had in my mind but I was scared we will ruined our moment. But I go for it anyway. "Are you and Dimitri really good friends? I mean like best?"

He looked at me for a moment. "We are just friends. But I can say that we fight most of the time."

"I guess about girls"

He chuckled. "Yeah but also for other stuff." He then became serious. "Dimitri is not a bad guy as you think. He just doesn't know how to handle life."

"Oh.." I said. "How long he's been like that? I mean, dating a girl every one hour." I know I was sounding stupid right now but I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Since-" he stopped for a moment. "Since his senior year in high school. Why are you asking?"

"Just asking.." I murmured.

He smiled with a sad face . I didn't know why he was acting like this. I'm sure he knew something serious about Dimitri but of course he wouldn't tell me.

"Is he annoying you too much? I can have a talk with him." he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, like he will listen to you." he shrugged. "He just overdoing it. He should realize by now that im not just any type of girl he thinks I am. I don't play his games."

"And that's why I like you. You are the first girl that refused him."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yep. That's why he will keep teasing you until he gets you begging on his knees."

"That is so not gonna happen." I snorted.

Suddenly, a big wave of dizziness run through my head. Seriously, I couldn't take this sickness anymore. I couldn't do anything normal. I was getting sick of it. I groaned out of frustration.

"Is everything okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, just need a drink, that's all. I'll be right back." I said getting up while Adrian nodded.

I headed to the bar and called the bar man. He smirked when he saw me and came in front of me. He was very muscular with bare head and blue eyes. He looked like Russian. _Definitely not my type! _I'm sure he was around his 30s.

"Do you have something to drink for the headache?" I said putting my hand on my head since the dizziness was becoming worst.

"Oh you are not feeling well, baby? I know the right drink for you." he said and went to grab one bottle. He came back with a glass. "Here, this will make you feel better."

"You didn't put anything inside, right?"

"Do you think I will do something like that, chica?" he said with amusement.

I stared at the cup in my hands. He wouldn't put anything. Is his job anyway to give drinks and I don't think he will want to poison anyone since he's getting paid for the party. I drank it all at once feeling the burn in my throat. It tasted really good and I ordered for another one. When I drank and the second cup, my needs started to come up and I asked him where were the toilets. When he directed me, I headed to a small corner where they were rocks and down was the sea. At the far end you could see a small building which I guess were the toilets. I went inside to pee and when I finished and looked myself at the dirty mirror, I grimaced. God, I looked like hell! I was so paled white and had dark circles under my eyes for no reason. I looked down at my hands and I noticed that I was shaking uncontrollably and I tried to inhale deeply. Right now, my body was shaking and I couldn't see clear.

_You see, Rose? You shouldn't have drunk alcohol! Now look what you've done!_

I tried to ignored the voice that whispered inside my head and headed to the exit door when I tripped over something and fell down on the wet floor. Yiak! _Gross! _I put all my strength and stand up again when I realized I was sweating seriously. I went out and headed back to the direction I came, only to find out that I was lost. How I came here? I don't remember. They were trees surrounding the area and a the far end, I could still see the sea. But I completely forgot how I came here. So I followed a direction that I thought it will bring me back to the others, only to find out that I came across a long, quiet road. There wasn't any car passing and the place seemed like dead. Relief hit me when I heard people voices from somewhere and started walking next to the road when suddenly my vision blur. I couldn't see clear and I didn't even had an idea where I was walking. I kept walking however and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision which I failed. I felt like my legs were getting weaker at each step I took and a vision of bright lights came in front of me. I quickly covered my eyes from the brightness and the feel of throwing up hit me. I still couldn't see anything but I could hear a horn sound and also the sound of tires rubbing the floor.

I couldn't registered what happened the next seconds because the only thing I felt is that somebody pushed me with so much force out of the road and we were crawling on the floor like we were falling down from a mountain or something. But before I realized what happened, my body gave up on me and darkness covered me. But I could still hear a beautiful voice..

"Rose? Rose? Oh fuck. Rose? Please, wake up! ROSE!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: **Next chapter, Next Wednesday (:

Stay tuned by following me on Twitter!


	8. I care about you

_**Chapter 8: I care about you**_

_**You guys are SUPER, SUPER, SUPER AMAZING! I can't thank you guys enough. I REALLY appreciate every single one of it. You make me sooo happy!**_

_**And of course you should know by now that I love cliffhangers, so stick with it xD**_

_**So here is the next chapter and keep reviewing. :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**-Rosie**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I couldn't believe what just happened with Rose. She thought I will be angry with her for saving my mother. How can I be mad at her? I own her a big favor right now and if she asks me anything for help, I will instantly accept. I almost lost my mother but because of her, she's still alive and im so grateful. But one thing I couldn't understand is what the heck she's doing outside her room. She's supposed to be having rest and not starving herself cookies with Adrian. When I first looked at her few hours ago, I was shocked by the look of her face. She really looked so sick and sometimes I will blame myself for no reason. I just couldn't stand there without talking to her or make sure that she was okay. _Which she wasn't at all! _

And then she started running away from me and I thought I did something bad. But when she started shouting on me confessing the truth and tears running down her cheeks, I couldn't bear it anymore. I just grabbed and hugged her like my life dependent on it and thanked her. But still it wasn't enough. Yet, I was curious about something she said, that she didn't want me to suffer like her. What does that mean? But I didn't questioned it anyway. I wanted to take her out for a drink to try and make her feel better but of course she refused. Honestly I didn't know what to do to grab her attention. And then that stupid asshole came up and ruin our moment. I'm still angry at him and more angrier that he allowed her to stay outside when he could see that she wasn't feeling well.

I sighed loudly as I headed to the hospital room where my mother was. I opened the door to relieve not only my mom in bed, but also Victoria. She was sitting on the chair next to the bed, talking to her. _What the fuck is she doing here? _I guess they sensed my appearance cause they both turned to look at me.

"Oh, honey, you are here. Did you sleep well?" my mother said.

But I ignored her question asking "What she's doing here?"

Victoria looked hurt for a moment and then she stand up to face me. "What do yo think? I came here to see my _mother!_" she said.

"She's not your mother" I hissed getting angry.

She sighed, "Honestly, Dimitri, will you ever give up? We are a family now, accept it already!" she said rising a bit her voice.

"Please, don't start again. Do this as a favor for me. Don't fight." my mom pleased.

I stayed quiet for a moment looking at Victoria. Is not like I hated her or something, is just that I couldn't accept her as my sister. Every time she will try and talk to me suggesting to go to the movies or hang out like a brother and sisters do, I just ignored her. I wasn't ready yet to accept her in my family and she was becoming annoying every day. Of course she can't understand what I went through and why im like this but she won't give up. I walked to the other side of the bed and took my mother's hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine. They will give me a ticket tonight to leave" she said excitedly. I smiled.

"Good. I'll be coming home when I have free time to check up on you"

"No, you will stay in the university and study. I'm just gonna rest for two or three days and im heading back to work."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Victoria said. "At least have a week off."

"My dear, you know I can't just sit down home doing nothing. I don't want to feel weak."

"Yeah but try it this way. You don't want the other professors to notice how you look like if you go after only two days of relaxing." she said.

She chuckled. "I don't think they will question it. But thanks" She then turned to me. "Dimka, have you found the girl?"

My eyes widened as realization hit me, "Umm yeah."i murmured.

Her face lighten up with excitement. "Really? Oh thank god! Would you tell her to come and visit before I leave?" she said with a look of hope.

"Umm, I don't know. If I have the chance to see her again tonight, I will tell her." I said unsure.

"I'm so grateful ! I shouldn't thought of stupid things about her." she said with a look of guilty.

"Wait, what?" I was shocked. Did they met before?

She coughed lightly. "Uhh, we had a small talk last week about her causing trouble in the cafeteria. I thought she wasn't a serious girl and that she likes to play around."

_If she only knew.. _So, she a had a word with my mother? That's why the next time I saw her, she didn't try to cause trouble? I smirked at myself. Now for sure im going to take advantage of that.

She continued. "But please, find her and bring her here or in our house for dinner."

My eyes widened again. In our house? Rose? She will say no the first second after I asked her. Just imagining Rose with my mother talking in my house, gave me a weird feeling.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked.

"Her name was.. ?" my mom said looking at me expectantly.

"Brunn- I mean, Rose. Rose Hathaway." I said not sure if I spell her surname correct.

"Rose Hathaway? Oh my god, I know her! I just met her today while Adrian was giving me a tour of the university." Victoria said.

I stared at her. "When?"

"Somewhere around afternoon. But she wasn't looking so well. That explains why.." she murmured. Then her face lighten up again as a realization hit her. "Oh my god! She saved you? W-O-W! She's really a hero! I should have thank her if you guys told me sooner!"

"She didn't look so well? It's all my fault. I should have brought somebody with me as Dimka said. Do you know where she is now?" my mom asked.

"Oh yeah! She said she would go to that party of Adrian's friend. I forgot his name..?" she looked skeptical.

Realization hit me. "Jesse's party?" I said loudly, almost shouting. Even my mom almost jumped from her bed.

"Bingo, yes! She's going together with Adrian." She checked her watch. "She must be there right now. It's almost 9:30 ."

I was shocked. She attend that party of Jesse's? Is she insane or what? She couldn't even stand on her own feet and she went for a swim? Is she crazy? Then I realized something else. Alcohol. Jesse is a maniac of drinking alcohol all the time, it's a surprise he's not an alcoholic. He would try and give Rose a drink. Or maybe two. Or maybe three! FUCK! She can't drink alcohol. Her system wouldn't accept it since is still recovering from the blood lost. Oh my God. And I was even late myself , I totally forgot about the party.

"But she should be resting or sleeping by now, not having fun" my mom said.

I didn't give another thought as I stormed out of the room running through the exit and entering my R8 car. I couldn't allow this. Right now, Rose is in danger! If she already drank more that three cups of vodka or something, she will pass out for sure by now! And im sure she hasn't eaten anything or have a full rest. I gripped the wheel tightly and press further down the gas of the car. I had to hurry up. _THAT STUPID ADRIAN, IF EVER SEE HIM IN FRONT OF ME, I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD MYSELF BACK! _How dumb is he?

After ten minutes, I parked my car in the parking lot near the beach and came out. I could see people dancing and chilling down the area where the big bar was. I quickly run to their direction and I spotted Ambrose dirty dancing with a blondie. I run over him and push the lady aside not caring if I was interrupting.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Ambrose said a bit annoyed.

"Where is Adrian?" I asked straight away.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was with that Rose girl swimming in the water. Why?"

I just left him there and headed where everybody where swimming down the beach. I started asking anyone if they saw Adrian or Rose but nobody knew except one guy that told me he saw him at the bar. I quickly spotted Adrian and walked behind him. He was talking with the bar man and I don't think it was a friendly talk. I speak loudly, almost shouting.

"Where is Rose?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian jumped from my sudden appearance and he turned to look at me.

"Dimitri? When did you come here?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ROSE?" I shouted very loudly. Everybody stopped dancing and looked at our direction shocked. You could only hear the music playing but nobody moved. I was breathing heavily and I was really frustrated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What is your business where Rose is?" he said getting angry too.

"It's my business. I don't think you even care about her if something went wrong." I hissed.

"What could possibly go wrong? She's fine"

"Actually I will disagree with that." somebody said. Adrian and I both turned to look at the bar man who was cleaning some cups. _Why the fuck is he interrupting our talk?_

"What this have to do with you?" I said to him.

"She came a while ago to for a drink to stop her headache."

"Headache?" both me and Adrian asked.

"Yeah." he chuckled. "She even thought I poison her or something."

I think I was already on the edge of anger because before I knew it, I jumped on the other side of the bar, threw his glass cups on the floor and grabbed him by his collar shirt tightly, bringing his face close to mine.

"Look , you stupid motherfucker! This is not time for jokes, okay? Unless you want to fuck your girls with half a dick, tell me one thing: What did you put inside her drink?" I hissed again.

Now, the whole party was gone and everybody stared at us. I could hear Jesse approaching and shouting.

"What the fuck is going on here? Dimitri are you crazy or what? Let go of that guy before he runs out of breath for fuck's sake!"

The bar man looked so scared and he was sweating. _Yeah, keep that, you deserve it! _

"I- I.. I d-didn't put anything in her d-drink. I-I swear!" he said.

"Tell me where is she!" I shouted on his face.

"Dimitri, you are out of control, calm down! Why are so worrying about her?" Adrian said.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm in the middle of a situation here." I turned back to the bar fucking man. "For the last time, where is she right now?"

"S-she said she will go to the toilets."

I let go of him and looked around me. All pair of eyes were staring at me, I could even say that some girls were looking at me with admiration. I rolled my eyes and jumped again to the other side of the bar. Without a second thought, I run through the direction were the toilets were. When I arrived, I entered the lady's room only to found out that she wasn't here.

_Oh, god! This is not a good sign!_

_Where is she? Ugh, Dimitri think! You are supposed to be smart!_

Maybe she passed out somewhere. Or maybe she left for the campus. Or lost her way. Yeah, that's it! It's the first time she came here, so she might lost her way back to the others. I stood outside the toilets, trying to figure out which way she might went. My eyes got stuck on a small dusty road that headed towards the dark trees. I followed that direction and I came out to find a long, quiet road. It was so dark since they weren't any streets lights. On the other side of the road, there was a big forest heading down.

"AAARG!" I shouted loudly from my frustration. I was really going crazy right now. I might be the next Hulk!

I started walking down the road searching through the dark. "ROSE!" I shouted while I listened to my echoes flying away. I shouted again but no sign. Then suddenly I could hear music playing which I guess it was from the party – if you call it a party now – at the far end. But it was still far. Bright lights catch my eyes from where I was looking and I could see there was a car coming from far away, giving some light to the dead area. It was driving like crazy going zig-zag on the road. I guessed it was a drunker inside. But I also recognize something else.

A figure.

Somebody was standing in the middle of the road with their hands on their face. While the car was approaching, the lights made a clear view of the figure. It was a woman with her swimwear – and I can say it looked sexy on her - with long dark brown hair.

_Long dark brown hair!_

Rose!

Oh my god! Rose was standing in the middle of nowhere ready to kill herself from a car? I quickly run towards her shouting.

"ROSE! ROSE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW! YOU ARE GONNA GET KILLED, MOVE!"

But she couldn't listen. She kept hiding her face and the car was almost approaching

her. That fucker wouldn't stop the damn car and he was driving like crazy. I ran as fast as I could and just in time where the car was about to hit her, I pushed her out of the way with so much force and we landed on the other side of the road where the forest was. I put my arms around her securely while we were crawling down the ground until we get to a stop when we got hit by a tree that was on our way. They only thing I could hear was my heavy breath as I panted with difficulty. Rose was pinned underneath me and I removed my arms around her. Her eyes were closed.

"Rose? Rose? Oh fuck. Rose? Please, wake up! ROSE!" I said shaking her shoulders but nothing.

Oh no!

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Please tell me she only passed out! A tear run down my cheek as I continuously shake her but no response. But she was still breathing. I sighed in relief. I quickly pull out my phone from my pocket and called the first name I had in my contacts. He immediately picked up.

"_Dimitri_?

"Adrian.." I said trying to catch my breath. "Come where is this long road here, is near to your place. Just follow the way where the toilets are. Hurry up, Jesse will know the place. And also, tell somebody to bring his car as soon as possible." I said and with that I off the phone. We couldn't wait for an ambulance to come.

I stared down at my brunette.

She was so sick, why she just couldn't stay in her damn room? Why I allowed her to leave in the first place? I should have taken care of her. What a dick I am! I cupped her cheeks in my hands and whispered. "You will be fine.."

I got up and carried Rose bride style. My arms and legs were hurting me and im sure by tomorrow I will have bruises all over but I didn't give a damn. I started walking back up to the road with a lot of strength, slowly. I could feel my lungs heavy from all the running and the shouting I went through and I found it difficult to breath. I reached the road and five minutes later, Adrian and Jesse came running toward us.

"Oh fucking Jesus! What happened?" Jesse asked shocked.

Adrian just stared at both of us with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. I guess he was feeling really guilty right now.

"Did you get someone to bring his car?" I asked.

Just in time, a Volvo car stopped in front of us with Ambrose inside. He opened the window and said "Quickly, get in the car, we have to go to the hospital."

One thing I liked about Ambrose is that he will help you with anything even though he doesn't know the reason. Relief hit me and I quickly leaned Rose in the backseat of the car with her head on my lap, closing the door behind me.

"Are you guys coming?" Ambrose asked Jesse and Adrian.

Jesse was still shocked and Adrian had an unreadable expression on his face. He whispered "We will follow right behind you".

Ambrose nodded and turn the car the opposite direction, heading to the hospital. On the way back, I stared at Rose the whole time, stroking her cheek. She didn't deserve to be in this condition. And is all my fault. She should be having fun here since is her first time and all she's doing is helping others and getting herself into trouble

"Dimitri, the only think I can say is that you really care about this girl. Is the first time I see you like this." he said.

I didn't respond or anything and we reached the hospital after a while. We took her to the emergency rooms and the doctors told us to wait until they told us to. I had a small argument with them but after I gave up. I had enough for today. I was passing up and down the hallway while Ambrose was leaning against the wall with folded arms.

"Relax, Dimitri" he said.

I exploded. "How would I relax, Ambrose? Rose would be dead by now if I wasn't there to push her out of the way. And she's really weak right now, I don't even know if she's going to make it!"

"Don't say things like that. Of course she will make it. Just have faith"

"Bullshit" I murmured as Jesse and Adrian entered the hallway where we were waiting.

I turned to look directly to Adrian with anger building inside of me. I guess he sensed my anger because he immediately looked down at his feet feeling so guilty.

"I know you are really mad at me-"

"You have no idea" I cut him.

He continued. "Okay, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought her to the party in the first place. I could see that she was a bit sick-"

"A bit sick? A BIT SICK?" I shouted.

"Hey, stay quiet!" Ambrose said.

I ignored him. "Do you call this a bit sick? She gave a big amount of blood to save my mother and she didn't had a proper rest and that's a bit sick? I doubt she even eaten anything by the color of her skin!" I shouted again.

They all stared at me. I didn't told them that I had already found the person who saved my mother and now this was big news for them.

"Rose.. saved your mother?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

I exhaled loudly and said nothing. They knew everything now.

"Why you didn't tell me? I could have taken better care of her!" Adrian said loudly.

"What's the difference? You could still see how sick she was!"

"Yes but if I knew, this wouldn't happened. Instead you keep running after her without us knowing anything!"

"Shut Up!" Ambrose shouted. We all turned to look at him. "This is not the right place and time to talk about it. We are in a hospital for god's sake! Do you want them to kick us out?"

I shook my head and give a big punch on the wall at the side of me. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to know if she's okay, that she's alive!

_Of course she is alive, you dick!_

I rested my head against the wall inhaling each breath slowly, trying to calm my nerves down. Being angry doesn't help the situation right now. They all stayed quiet, waiting for the doctor to come. When he finally, after thirty minutes, walked out of the door, we all turn to face him with an expectant look.

He sighed. "She's fine" We all whispered our own 'thank god'. "But.." We turned to look at him again when he continued. "Right now, her body needs to recover from the loss of blood. We also noticed that she hasn't eaten properly all day and that makes it difficult since she has to rest first before we give her food. And.. she spent most of her energy she had left and also drank a big amount of alcohol which she wasn't allowed to."

I gave Adrian a glare while he looked down at his hands. "Can I see her?" I asked the doctor.

"She's sleeping now. You can see her but don't try to wake her up, please." I nodded quickly and entered the room.

My brunette was lying on the big white bed, paled white, dark circles under her eyes. She reminded me exactly my mother but in this case, she didn't have an injured leg. I walked slowly to the side of the room, grabbed a chair and placed it on the side of the bed. I sat down and stared at her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, with her lips lightly parted. I touch her full lips with my fingers, memorizing the feeling. I instantly remembered the kiss we once shared and smiled to myself. God, she was so beautiful. _She's still beautiful like always._ Her hair was spread all over her pillow and she looked so much like an angel.

I kept looking at her for a few minutes before I rest my head next to hers, facing her. Her smell hit my nose and I inhaled deeply closing my eyes. I just wanted to stay here, with my beautiful brunette..

_My angel.._

**.OoO.**

**RPOV**

I woke up with an annoying sound on my right going _beep, beep, beep! _I guess it was my alarm clock. But when I tried to move my hand, it felt like I gave a lot of strength so I put it down again. But wait.. this isn't my room. I opened my eyes to a dark place with a small lamp on the side giving a small light in the room. But that's not what surprised me. There was a face inches away from mine, sleeping peacefully as he rested his head on my pillow. _Dimitri.._

I could smell him so strongly and I felt my body getting warmer. But what the heck was he doing here? Realization hit me when I remembered what happened. I was in the middle of a road, my vision blur, brightness, the sound of tires. My eyes widened. Oh my god! Was I about to get killed? Did Dimitri saved me? What the fuck happened? I had so many questions running through my mind but for this moment, I kept them in the back of my head. I just focused on Dimitri's face.

No wonder why girls liked him so much. He might be a player, but sometimes he can be good. That beautiful face of his, those beautiful eyes of his, that beautiful girly hair of his.. everything was just beautiful about his appearance. With a bit hesitation, I used my energy and raised my left hand to stroke his soft cheek. I felt goosebumps run through my hand as I slowly caressed his cheek.

_So handsome.._

He started stirring for a moment before his chocolate eyes slowly opened and looked at me. We stared each other for a while before my face broke into a grin and pulled away my hand.

"You know how to snore the hell out of me" I joked.

His face broke into a big smile and before I registered what happened next, his arms were hugging me tightly with my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Oh thank god, you are alive" he murmured into my hair. I think he was even smelling it.

"Whoa, whoa! Get off me! Wanna crash me?" I said giggling.

He moved his arms away from me and placed his head back to the same spot he was before. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I simply answered. "Why are you here?"

He looked right through my eyes. I shivered. "If it wasn't me, you would be dead by now."

"Y-You .. what? What happened?"

He sighed. "Brunette, a car almost hit you while you were standing in the middle of the fucking road. For god's sake, what were you thinking?"

I stayed quiet for a moment as I started to remember clearly. "If you think that I was trying to kill myself, that's totally not true." I then looked down. "I-I wasn't feeling well.."

"Yeah, I knew that. And instead of you listening to me to get a damn rest, you went to that stupid party." he hissed.

"I can do whatever I want, little girly hair. You are not my father." I glare at him.

His jaw tightened. "Do you know that you almost gave me a heart attack?"

"Let me ask you something. Why are you so concerned about me?"

He was speechless. I figured that. My eye caught the side of his skin that were covered with small bruises around his arms and shoulders. I touched his arms with my fingers, tracing them gently. He stiffened.

"What happened-" I was cut when I remembered that we were falling down the forest after he pushed me but I couldn't remembered what happened after that. I think is when I passed out. Then I realized something. When I was at the party, I didn't saw him at all. And all of sudden, he appeared when a car was about to crash on me. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he was a bit sad.

"Dimitri... You shouldn't have done that.. Look at yourself, you have bruises all over" I gasped.

"Look at _your _self." he said.

I looked down again. "Thank you... for saving me. I guess you favored me back for me saving your mother."

He chuckled. "It's still not enough, brunette." he smirked. "I still have to take you out for dinner."

I groaned and turned myself on the other side, my back facing him. "You will never stop, will you?"

"Not a chance. And thanks for the nice view"

"No problem" I teased. "You can leave now, im sure your honeys are waiting for your phone call."

He stayed silent for a minute. "Let them wait.." he whispered.

I turned back the other side to face him. "Okay, at least leave me alone"

"Is that how you thank me?" he said with a grimace.

"I'd already said thank you. What else you want me to do?" He smirked so widely.

_Well, fuck._

"I told you. I want to take you out for dinner."

"What, like a date?" I asked.

"You can say that. So?" he waited expectantly.

"No" I smiled.

He sighed. "Please, for the lord of god, for once accept something I offer."

"Why? So you can add me on your list of chicks you are playing around? Not a chance!" I said and closed my eyes pretending that I want to sleep.

"What if we make a deal?" I heard him saying, his breath close to my face.

"What deal?" I whispered with my eyes still closed trying to control myself from being so close to him. I was afraid to open my eyes.

"You go out with me and I will stop hanging out with other girls. No flirting with others, just you"

"And why would you do that, Mr. Smart?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Because I really like you, Rose."

I instantly opened my eyes to look at his. _So close. _I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. I mean, yeah I knew he liked me but the way he just said it right now, it was so.. emotional. His eyes were burning in mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I was speechless. _Damn! _His eyes now were staring at my lips, waiting for an answer.. or something else?

Before I could say anything, the door suddenly opened and we pulled away so quickly before we got caught.

"Rose? Oh my god! Are you okay?" I turned and looked at Victoria heading towards my bed.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Victoria?" I said in astonishment.

Dimitri groaned when Victoria pushed him aside and grabbed my hand. "I was so worried when Dimitri just stormed out of the room running, I knew something happened. How are you feeling?"

I looked back at Dimitri in astonishment again. _Stormed out of the room running? Just for me? _

"I'm fine." Ugh, I was really getting tired of this word.

Just then, another person entered the room. Ms Belikov. I instantly panicked when I saw her.

"Ms Hathaway" she smiled. "So glad to see you again"

She wasn't walking so well because of her injuring on her feet. But I thought she will be angry at me or something. What was going on here with people being so kind with me?

"I wanted to talk to you but I didn't get the chance since you left from the hospital. Are you okay?" I nodded. "That's good news. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I know it was a bit tough for you to handle it but I don't know another way to thank you but to invite you over our house for dinner. Just to show you my appreciation. Would you like that?"

I was shocked. Totally shocked! A professor that few days ago had a small argument, now is inviting you to their house. What im supposed to say now? I coughed lightly trying to think for the best answer. _I totally didn't want to go to a professor's house. Especially Dimitri's house! _

"Oh please Rose, come! We can have fun and get to know each other better!" Victoria said.

"I.. uhh..-"

"Don't worry. You still have to rest. We don't need to do it today" she smiled.

I looked at Dimitri who was smiling widely waiting for my answer to be positive. But I guess it was the only way to make Ms Belikov happy, isn't? I couldn't just turned down her offer, right?

"Okay" I whispered.

Victoria started screaming jumping up and down and I almost shit on my pants.

"YES, YES! Oh my gosh! We should have a sleepover!" she suggested.

"Oh no, I can't. I still have classes to attend to-"

"No, it's fine. You are not feeling well anyway so I will deal with it. Don't worry about your classes, I will talk to your professors and im sure they won't mind." Olena said.

_Ugh, why these people are so good to me?_

I nodded again. I noticed that Victoria was looking at Dimitri while Olena spoke like she was trying to figure out something about him. Well, on the other hand, Dimitri was smirking at me, enjoying the fact that I will come over their house. Without realizing it, I yawned and looked down in embarrassment. I heard him chuckled and I glared at him.

_Wait till they go out from here and I will wipe that smile off your face._

"Aww" I heard Olena murmuring and we both turned our heads to look at her and Victoria looking at us in admiration.

_What the fuck?_

"Aww, do you see that, Victoria? They look so good together. Now I understand why Dimka was behaving differently these last few days"

_Wait what?_

_Look good together?_

_They didn't think..._

_Oh, Fuck!_

"Why you didn't told us earlier?" Victoria asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose is just being shy admitting it in front of you guys." Dimitri said.

_I really wanted to punch him right now but he was lucky I was still weak!_

"Don't listen to him! I mean.. we are not what you think we are.. He's just playing with me.." I said not wanting to insult him in front of his own mother.

"Oh I know, darling. But as many people say, two people who hate each other, at the end they end up loving each other. And you two... just seem perfect! I already like you, my dear!" she said with excitement.

"Tell her, mom! Because she doesn't seem to understand" Dimitri said.

_Okay, now I prefer thousand times him teasing me, than hearing his mother saying that we look perfect together. What's wrong with this family, anyway?_

Victoria laughed. "Okay, let's leave her to sleep now. She still needs rest."

"I agree. Shall we? Thanks again, Rose." Olena smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm staying." Dimitri said.

I looked at his face and he was dead serious. Why he's so stubborn?

"But.. The doctor said she need to sleep. I doubt she can even sleep with you here." Victoria said.

_She was damn right!_

"Well, is Rose's decision." I heard Olena said.

Everybody turned their head towards me. _Great! _Now what should I do? Should I allow him to stay or get a peace of god damn sleep? Dimitri was giving me the cutest pout I've ever seen! Gosh, what this man was doing to me? I instantly felt sorry for him. His chocolate eyes were pleading me and it affected me so much. I could feel my heart raising is beat and I couldn't bear it anymore. Even the machine next to the bed confirmed that. Gosh, Rose, would it matter if he stays for a bit longer?

_Of course it fucking matters! Didn't you already had enough of him?_

But I couldn't resist that look on his face. I sighed loudly.

"I wouldn't mind if he stays for a bit. But only if he leaves soon." I glared at him.

The smile that spread across his face made my heart beat stopped.

"Hmm" Victoria smirked. "Okay then, see you guys later at _dinner!_" And then she left with Olena in tow but when they closed the door, I could hear their screaming of excitement. I rolled my eyes. And to think that one of them is a professor!

"So, how are you feeling?"

"How many times you're gonna ask me? Don't you see?"

"Well, I always like to annoy you" he grinned.

"Yeah, I figured that Mr. Womanizer!"

"Womanizer? A new nickname?"

"I can think of a thousand nicknames for you, little girly hair." I smirked.

"Ahh, for the first time in my life, I missed that nickname."

I laughed for the first time today and it kinda felt good. I have to admit that I was having fun with him. _Not the way you are thinking! _He might annoy me all the time but sometimes he will make me smile. I looked again at his bruises and my smile dropped.

"Are you not gonna take care of them?" I said pointing at his arms.

"It's nothing. You are more important." he admitted.

My eyes widened with what he said, without shame. I fake coughed and he got up to bring me some water from the corner of the room. I have to admit: he had a very nice ass! I really wanted to squeeze it and – _wait, what? What the fuck is wrong with you, Rose?_ He returned back with a cup of water and sat on the bed next to me as I sat up drinking it all at once. I was really thirsty.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded. I stared at his eyes and he stared back for a minute. It's like he could see through my soul and I shivered at the thought. I think im reading to many romantic stories, I need to stop! He leaned closer to my face and whispered.

"So, do you accept?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Accept what?"

He chuckled. "My offer. Go out with me"

"Look, little girly hair. I'm not like the other chicks you are hanging out with."

"I know that."

"And i'm not playing games."

"I know that too."

"And if somebody cheat or do something that I totally hate, he will pay the price with a great punishment!"

He laughed at that. I really couldn't concentrate with his face so close to me. "For sure I know that

too."

"And also-"

"Brunette" he whispered leaning more closer, our noses almost touching. "I know your rules. And im willing to keep them. I won't treat you like other girls. You are special, different. And that's why I like you."

I stopped breathing. I have to get use to this by now!

"You like every girl in this town." I hissed.

"Not the way I like you" he insisted.

He continued. "I want to prove to you that you're nothing like the other girls I know. So, would you allow me to show what a good man I am and take you out for a date?" His eyes burning in to mine.

I inhaled slowly and his perfume hit my nose so strongly. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down since im turned on now. I opened them again after a moment and stared at his eyes.

"Okay, I accept".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: **Stay tuned by following me on Twitter! (Rozlinmusic)


	9. Sleepover

_**Chapter 9: Sleepover**_

_**I want to thank ALL OF YOU who keep reading my story and also my new readers and the good reviews you are leaving back.**_

_**Thanks so much for your comments, they really make me so excited.**_

_**I'm so glad you guys like the story until now and I will make sure to keep that (:**_

_**I'm sorry if im a bit late but I was busy lately. But I still wrote this chapter for you guys!**_

_**Forgive me for any mistakes but I don't have a beta right now. I will try and find another one later.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**-Rosie**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT?"<em>

"I know, right?"

"_You are kidding, right?"_

"Do I sound like im kidding?"

"_OH EM GEE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIMITRI'S HOUSE!"_

"So unlucky.."

"_Unlucky? Gosh, do you know how many girls wanted to go there but they couldn't because of his mother?"_

"Pff, it's not like it's something special. I'm just gonna have dinner, sleep and leave straight away the next morning!"

"_Oh, no! You have to explore the house and tell me how it looks like! OH! And check Dimitri's drawer!"_

"I thought you are not interested?"

"_I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't know what are his boxers look like."_

I laughed. "You are one of a kind, Liss. Do you also want some pictures of his looney-tunes boxers?"

She gasped on the other line. _"He has?"_

"I don't know but if I found out-"

"_Yes! Take pictures! I will hang them all over the walls of the university for a great view!"_

"Yeah, right. On the other hand, Christian wouldn't like that."

"_Well, it's a great way to make him jealous." _She paused for a moment. "_IM COMING!_" she shouted and I pulled the phone away from my ears. Gosh, she had a voice. _"Look, I gotta go. Natalie just can't be patient. Remember, you should tell me all the details!"_

"I will, I will. See ya." I said and hang up.

I turned around only to find Olena standing opposite the hallway, looking at me smiling. I smiled back. _I hope she didn't listen to our conversation. _I was still in the hospital but it was the day I will leave. But not back to my room, to _Dimitri's house! _I still couldn't believe it myself. I will have a sleepover there with Victoria and tomorrow im returning back to the university. But the problem it wasn't that I will stay in their house with Victoria. The problem is that Dimitri will be also there to stay for the night.

_Bastard!_

"Are you ready, my dear?" Olena asked.

Since Olena knew about me saving her, she was so kind with me. Nothing compared to the attitude she had the first time I met her. Deep down, she was a very kind, lovely woman. She will come every three hours in my room to ask me if I was hungry or if I was feeling fine. I was alone since Dimitri went to attend to his classes. It was even me who pushed him to leave.

"Yes." I said grabbing the small bag beside my feet. I was wearing new clothes that Olena gave to me since my clothes were a mess. I signed. Lissa will be very angry after she'll hear what happened to the swimwear. Such a waste. I didn't tell her anything that I was almost killed by a car. I just told her that I had fun in the party and I felt dizziness and I found Victoria whose suggested to sleep in her house.

Olena and I headed outside the hospital and found a taxi waiting for us. We climbed inside and take off the highway.

"Do you like my son?"

I was astonished by her sudden, out of blur question.

_What the fuck?_

"Uhh.." I didn't even know the answer myself. _Did I like him? _

_Oh, of course you like him, stupid. Don't you feel those goosebumps every time he's close to you or touching you?_

_No, no, no, I don't like him! I mean, who likes a type of guy like that?_

Olena was looking at me expectantly. I replied with a simple answer. "I don't know"

She half smiled. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Dimka, is not a bad person as you think he is." _Yeah, you are the second person who said that. _She continued. "Deep down, he's a very caring and good person. He obviously cares about you, Rose. I never saw him like that before. He may tease you all the time but I can see by the look of his eyes that he really admires you. Do you know how long I've been waiting to see a real smile on his face? Every time he looks at you, it's like he just saw an angel or something. Don't let him down okay? At least, be friends. That's enough."

I stared at her with widened eyes. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. She fully smiled and stayed quiet. Then I remembered.

"Why are you calling him Dimka?" I asked.

"Oh, it's he's Russian name." I threw a questionable look. "I'm from Russia. I came here when I was 10 years old since my parents decided to move so that's why I know so well the English language. But I still call my son by a Russian name."

"So, he's an American but originally he's a half Russian?"

"Yes. He was born here but we go on holidays every two years to Russia."

"Does that mean that he knows how to speak the language?"

"Of course he knows. He just don't do it very often. He's used to English language."

"Oh" was all I said.

_Oh my god!_

Imagining Dimitri speaking Russian made myself turned on. Wow. So he was a half Russian. I hated Russians to tell you the truth but now that I know he's one of them, I think I begin to like them.

After thirty minutes, we arrived. I opened the door and my mouth went hang open. Their house was huge! It was two-floor house but a big one. **[Picture in my profile]**. I knew Dimitri was rich but.. not that rich! Even my own house, back to my country, was three times smaller. Olena put her hand on my back gesturing me to go ahead. When she opened the door, my mouth hang more open if that was possible. The living room was designed with wood floor, shiny white walls, different paintings all over the corners, some very expensive sofas which you could tell from the material, a big HD flat screen TV and everything else you wanted to imagine in your own house.

_Simply wow!_

"Do you want something to drink?" Olena asked.

"Uhh, sure. Water will be nice."

I followed her to their kitchen - which was also big – and sat down on one of the chairs in the dining table. This place was heaven. Olena gave me a cup of water and I thanked her. She sat beside me.

"Surprised, huh?" she laughed.

"Your house it's beautiful, Mrs. Belikov. I wish I had a home like that. Did you design this house?"

"First of all, stop calling me with my professional name, just Olena. And second, yes. I liked to design houses when I was small and promised to myself that when I will be able to have a family of my own and a house, I will design it with all my skills. I just like to feel that this is my home with my decoration." She winked.

"That's beautiful" I smiled.

"Well, my husband and Dimitri are already getting tired of me buying new stuff every time for the house. I'm sure I will finish our money before I turn to my 80's." she chuckled.

_Holy fucking shit!_

_Her husband!_

_Oh fuck!_

I totally forgot that the headmaster of our university is living here. She must have seen the panic look on my face because she rest her hand on mine.

"Relax, Rose. He's a good man. Nothing to worry about. There's not big deal."

"Does he.. does he know that I.. i-"

"He does but he hasn't met you in person yet. He only knows your name."

I nodded praying that when he will arrive here, the earth will open a big hole and swallow me down.

She continued. "Look, why you don't go and rest in the living room while I start preparing the dinner? I think Victoria is at the library now but she will come soon. Oh, even Dimitri will come sooner. So, don't feel uncomfortable."

"I can help-"

"No, no, no. I owe you and I want you to eat the best food you ever ate besides your mother cooking." she smirked.

Wow, she really looks like Dimitri now. I smiled to myself.

"Okay." I said and got up from the chair, heading to the living room.

I started looking at the paintings on the wall, admiring them. They were so unique. My eyes caught the side of a picture standing on a small table at the corner. I took it and had a closer look. A small child playing in small swimming pool with a ball in his hand smiling widely. Of course, is Dimitri. He looked so cute. I rest my fingers on his face wondering where this beauty came from. Even when he was a child, he was handsome. I put the picture back to his place and sat down on the sofa beside it. I closed my eyes and rest my head on the back of the sofa.

_What a day..._

My eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I was leaning down with a blanket on top of me and my head on the arm of the sofa. But that's not what surprised me.

"HOLY FUCKING MERCILESS SHIT!" I screamed and sat up in a great speed. Dimitri's fucking face was right in front of me, like two inches apart with a huge grin on his face. Well, if you think about it, of course you will shit on your pants when you wake up with a face in front of your own face. He started laughing and fell down on the floor. I glared at him.

"Do you think is that funny? You scare the hell out of me!" I said rubbing my eyes.

He was still laughing.

"Oh my god! Haha! You should have seen your face when you opened your eyes. Haha!"

"Shut up!" I said removing the blanket from me. "What time is it?"

"It's seven." he said getting up and sat next to me. "You slept for at least three hours."

"I didn't even realized that I was so tired." I murmured.

"You were so cute" he whispered leaning a bit closer to me.

I didn't say anything but when he said that, it makes my body to wake up like electricity just hit through me. I coughed.

"Do you blush that easily when somebody is complimenting you?"

"What? I'm not blushing!" I touched my cheek. I could feel the heat.

_Great!_

"You're sure an open book." he smirked.

Just then, Victoria came running down the stairs.

"Rose! You woke up! How are you feeling?" she said sitting on the other side of me. I could sense that Dimitri didn't liked her company. I should ask him later the reason, even though im sure he won't tell me.

"I'm fine now. Actually-" my stomach growled. "Starving" I whispered looking down at my lap.

They both chuckled. "The dinner will be very soon ready. Wanna show you my room?" she said with excitement.

"Umm, okay." I smiled.

"Great!" She grabbed my hand and started running towards the stairs with me almost tripping over my own feet. Dimitri just glared at Victoria but she just ignored it.

We went to her room and I could say that it was beautiful. Light pinky walls, a huge king bed - for god knows why she need it so big – a flat TV opposite the bed and a small balcony on the other side. Victoria sat on her bed and gestured me to sit beside her which I did.

"Do you like it? There's not much but this is how I like it."

"I love it. You guys live in a palace." I chuckled.

She laughed. "Yeah, I wish it was true. That's what I used to say to my father when I was small, that I wanted to live in a palace. But when we moved here, I loved it so.. forget the palace thing."

"When did you moved here?"

"Just last year, I still can't get used to it"

"Where did you guys were living before?"

"Chicago. We had a small house but since my father got remarried, we moved. But I still miss my friends though." she said with a half smile.

_Wait, what?_

_Remarried?_

She must have seen my confused look because suddenly she changed the subject. I think she said something she's not supposed to and she instantly regretted it. _I will get back to you later, lady._

"So, um you are new here, right? You will love it here. We should go for shopping one day"

"Oh, no. No shopping again! I already have Lissa on my head."

"Lissa? Oh you are friends? You really are fast on getting to know others."

"It's them, not me." I chuckled.

We chatted for a little while before Olena called us for dinner. We walked and sat down on the table while Olena was serving the food. It smelled delicious, though. Dimitri came after a minute and sat next to me.

"Sorry but I don't think Jake will be able to make it to dinner. He has some work to do so is just the four of us." she said.

"Thank god." Dimitri murmured.

Olena shot him a glare and an apologetic smile to me. I just waved it away. We started eating and boy.. the chicken was _delicious! _She sure has skills of cooking!

"So, Rose, what are you studying?"

"Umm., actress"

"Really? So that means you are in the same class like Dimitri right?"

I nodded.

"Oh, what a luck! Both studying the same course. You two are made for each other."

Both Dimitri and I chocked on our food and I almost spit everything out. Victoria on the other side started laughing hard.

"You guys, when it comes to you two, you always seemed surprised on what we are saying"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud." Olena apologized.

"It's okay. It's just..." I didn't know what to say, honestly.

"Gosh, relax. She was just _kidding_" Victoria said like she didn't actually meant it.

Then something was touching my knee that run goosebumps through my body. Dimitri's hand. I quickly removed it from there but he insisted. I shot him a glare and he smirked back. Olena and Victoria started talking about something for high school and Dimitri took the chance to lean over my ear and whisper "Are you going to deny that you like it?"

"I have nothing to deny because simply is the truth." I lied.

"Hmm.." he murmured and started raising his hand a bit higher.

Without thinking, I sighed by his touch. I instantly regretted it. I could feel Dimitri smiled before he pulled away and shot a piece of potato in his mouth. But he kept his hand on my knee and for some reason, I just left it there. I mean, I agreed to date him, it wouldn't hurt if he touched me small, right? Ugh, im going crazy here. The feeling of his hand touching my knee and drawing small circles wasn't helping at all to concentrate on what Victoria and Olena were discussing about.

Finally, the dinner was over and Victoria dragged me to her room so she can give some pajamas to wear.

"They should fit you. I used it when I wanted to seduce one of my ex's. You should wear it." she smirked. You call that a pajama?

It was a cotton, white material with black dots and some pink tapes at the corners with a wide opening on the chest. Oh and the best of all, it was _way _to short. **[Picture in my profile]**

"You expect me to wear this? In your parents house?"

"Nobody will see you. I mean you are exhausted anyway. You have to change your clothes."

"What if I want to go drink water or something?"

"Right now, my parents will go and sleep. They barely wake up in the midnight."

I sighed loudly and grabbed the "pajama" and changed my clothes. I could say that it looked cute and sexy on me. Victoria whistled.

"Wow, you got a smokin body, honey. Boys like this kind of clothes."

_Of course they do.._

"Did you wore this in front of your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Uh huh! He almost ripped it off me before I stopped him." She giggled.

My eyes widened. "You are not a virgin?"

"Shhh! No, im not." she whispered. "Is that bad?" she asked with an innocent look.

"No, no. Of course not. Is just..- How old are you?"

"Rose, im not a child. I'm seventeen. This is my last year of high school."

"Really? I didn't know that. You look more-"

"I know, I know. Everybody says that." she yawned. "Do you wanna do something before we sleep? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We could watch a movie or something."

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

For the next two hours, we grabbed pop corn and watched Paranormal Activity which was the scariest movie I had ever seen. I almost shit on my pants. But I had fun with her. We were laughing and throwing pop corn on each other faces sometimes. She was such a good girl.

Before we knew it, it was already one o'clock in the morning and we both fell asleep on the same bed. Well.. she fell asleep. I couldn't sleep. I had enough sleep in the hospital and I few hours ago and my eyes were wide open. I sighed and got up from the bed, cleaned all the leftovers, grabbed the empty bowl and headed downstairs quietly. It was so dark here, so in the kitchen I turned on the lights and put the bowl in the sink, cleaning it up. While I was cleaning my hands with a towel, I felt a stare behind my back and turn to look at Dimitri standing on the door side with wide eyes and a slightly hanging mouth.

"FUCK!" I jumped and dropped the towel on the floor. "Gosh, how many times you are gonna scare me today for god's sake? You look like a zombie over there!" I said angrily.

He blinked for a few times and I noticed that he was checking me out. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still wearing Victoria's "pajamas" and I blushed.

_Great! Now you left Dimitri with a mouth hanging open._

_Not that I don't mind._

_Wait what?_

_What the fuck!_

_You are going crazy here, Rose._

He was wearing some gray, long pants and nothing on top.

_Nothing at all!_

I think im getting aroused. His body was muscled with no hair, except the lower stomach which there was a very small line of hair going _down there. _I fought the urge to lick my lips.

He still didn't said anything so I jumped in. "See something you like?" I asked repeating the same question he asked a few days ago.

"Lots" he simply said.

I blushed again and turned around to grab a cup of water. While I was drinking it, I felt a small movement behind me and a hand reaching the fridge next to me, opening it. Fuck, he was teasing me. He opened the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of water and drank it all at once. I could see his Adam's apple going up and down and I couldn't managed myself. It started getting hot in here.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Um.. couldn't sleep. I already had enough." I answered placing the cup on the counter.

"Me too. Especially when you have a girl like you sleeping in your own house." he grinned.

"Yeah.." I murmured. "Many boys said that to me." I teased.

"Oh yeah? Well, I mean it."

I just chuckled. He moved closer to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Wanna do something together?" he whispered beside my ear.

I tried to keep my breathing normal. "No, thank you." I said pulling away. "You have your chicks."

He sighed. "Rose, didn't I said that I wouldn't call any of them? I thought we had an agreement."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can trust you."

"Believe me. And when I said if you wanna do something together, I didn't mean _that. _Like watching TV or something."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, right. Like you can control yourself from not touching me."

"I will try my best."

"Okay, then. Let's go and watch cartoons." I said and run to the living room and turning on the TV. I flipped the channel to _Cartoon Network _and sat down on the sofa.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nop"

He sat beside me and leaned his head back. "You are surreal."

"Surreal? Ha! Just shut up and watch."

I giggled at some parts and I could sometimes feel Dimitri's stare on me but I tried not to look back. Our shoulders were almost touching and I tried to ignore the feeling. After a few minutes, Dimitri started chuckling too at the funny parts and I was glad that he was enjoying it.

"Tom is soo stupid" I said giggling while Tom banged his head on the door while he was trying to catch Jerry.

"Sometimes he's smart."

"You are Tom. I'm Jerry. You will always try to catch me and I will always find something to throw at you." I laughed.

"So im that stupid?"

"Of course you are."

He turned to look at me with a shock look and that made me laugh harder.

"Well, you might be that smart, but you are still a small, little rat."

"At least I have a brain."

He started tickling me and I tried so hard not laugh loudly before I wake up the whole house. But he wouldn't stop. I leaned back on the sofa and he crawled on top of me still tickling me.

"S-stop! I- I cant- haha! Stop it!"

"Apologize and I will stop" he said but he has that huge smile on his face.

"No way!"

He tickled me harder and I gave up. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

He stopped and before I knew it, his face was inches away from mine. Really, the fact that he was this close, his body between my legs, on top of me half naked and both laying down on the sofa, It wasn't helping the situation at all. Those eyes were burning against mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away. The room was dark and only the light from the television was showing.

"You look so damn beautiful with this you are wearing." he whispered.

"I'm glad." I whispered back.

I could feel his erection pressing down on my lower stomach and I felt myself turned on more, if that was even possible. He smiled and I could see a different look on his face. A look of admiration.

"I might be Tom, but something those two are getting along." he whispered again.

"Sometimes."

He chuckled. "We haven't decided yet where we should go for our first date."

"Uhh.. I don't know. You choose."

"I thought the woman had to decide on a date."

"I thought you said I was different."

He smiled again. "Right." He then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Oh god. I was surrounded by his smell and that kiss... I really can't explain what im feeling right now. He rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Hey, get off me!"

"Nop"

"Why?"

"You are so comfortable this way. I like it."

"Little girly hair, get off"

"Nop"

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking"

I tried to get him off me but his circled his arms around my waist tightly.

"Dimitri!" I argued.

"Shh... Just sleep.. It's not the first time you sleep with me."

I instantly remembered the day when we locked up in the depot in the university and I felt asleep on his shoulder. "That was another case."

"Shh.." I could feel his breath getting heavy.

_Great!_

How could I sleep with him on top of me like that?

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Dimitri!" I whispered a bit loudly.

Still no answer. He felt asleep. I sighed loudly and turn my head to watch my cartoons. He felt so good against me and I was instantly warmed up. I couldn't denied that I liked it, though. I stroked his hair with my fingers for the first time and they felt so good against my hands. I heard him signed slightly and I smiled at myself.

I think this night wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: I have a favor to ask: Please can you give me some ideas of what you want to happen in the next chapters? I'm out of ideas! Please, leave a review of how you want the story to go on and how you would you like the date of Dimitri and Rose in the next chapter! It's important ):**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**My Twitter link is on my profile – FOLLOW ME! (:**


	10. My special date

_**Chapter 10: My special date**_

_**Here you goooo!**_

_**Rose & Dimitri's dateeee!**_

_**I wanted to thank all my readers – and the new ones – for keep reading my story and giving me your brilliant ideas. I used some of your ideas and I think it turned out pretty well.  
><strong>_

_**I also want to thank some of you who PM me and told me your opinions and ideas.**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! - ALL OF YOU!-**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD. (BTW JAKE IS MINE ;P)**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I was in heaven. The smell of strawberries was surrounding me and I could see a beautiful angel standing in front of me. Long, dark brown hair with beautiful chocolate eyes staring at me and walking slowly wearing a long white dress.

"Little girly hair.." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Come to me.."

I walked toward her and close to her face. She reached up and touched my hair with her fingers. "You are beautiful.."

"Not as beautiful as you" I managed to say.

She smiled and took my hand. She placed a small strawberry on the palm of my hand. I looked at her confused.

"Try it." she whispered again.

I brought it to my mouth and bite the edge of it. But I couldn't feel the taste. It's like I didn't have anything in my mouth.

"Why I can't feel the taste?" I asked.

She laughed. "Because it's not real."

"What?"

"Idiot as always. Wake up, dreamy head."

Her figure started to fade away with a smirking face and I reached for her but I grabbed nothing.

"Wake up..."

I instantly woke up with someone underneath me and the smell of strawberries again. I smiled and squeezed tighter. It would be the best morning in my life if it wasn't the stupid noises I could hear whispering.

"_Oh my god! Look at them!"_

"_They are so cute!"_

"_When did they came down here, anyway?"_

"_Wait, let me go grab my camera"_

"_Are you serious? I'm sure they will get mad when they found out"_

"_I should always save memories, my dear. Ugh, where is it?"_

"_Ow, my feet!"_

"_Sorry. Aha! Here it is."_

After a few seconds, a flash came across my face and I groaned loudly. Rose started moving beneath me, slowly waking up. I still had my eyes closed and I turned my head to the other side.

"You see? You woke them up!"

"Oh my god, I should print the picture. Is so wonderful"

"What is going on?" I heard Rose whispering.

"Just ignore them." I whispered back.

"Is there something wrong?"

I hold my breath still when I recognized that voice. I quickly turned my head to see my mother with a camera in her hands, Victoria with her pajamas and.. Jake. With his suit. Staring at us. Laying down the sofa. Snuggling.

I heard Rose gasped and she instantly sat up, forcing me to get up too. Her face turned into ten shades of red when she saw him. Her hair was facing in every direction like she just had sex or something. She quickly adjusted the sexy pajama she was wearing since now it was revealing a lot of her skin. I licked my lips. He on the other side, was looking at us confused. Actually he was looking at Rose. I had to say something.

I coughed. "Umm, what are all of you doing here, staring at us?"

_Yeah, you found the best thing to say, Belikov._

"Dimitri, if you wanted to sleep with Rose, why you didn't just tell me? I could have just borrow you my bed and even give you some con-"

"Victoria!" Rose interrupted and glared at her. She just smirked.

I had to put this weird moment to an end.

"Go and change." I said to Rose. She turned to look at me. "We will call you when breakfast is ready." She was about to say something but I shot her a look and she got the hint. She excused herself and headed upstairs.

"Dimka? Who is she?" Jake asked.

"She's..." I didn't even know how to call her. "Victoria's friend. She had a sleepover"

"Yeah I can see that."

"Jake, it's Rose. She's the one who brought me to the hospital and saved me." my mother said with excitement.

Jake's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes! Here, look at this picture I just took, aren't they cute?"

I quickly got up from the sofa and grabbed the camera from her. "Stop it, mum." I whispered to her.

"I would like to meet her.. in a more proper way." he said.

"You don't have to. She's leaving soon, anyway."

"No, no. She will have breakfast with us." she insisted.

I shot her a look. She shot me another one back.

"Okay, okay. It's not that bad if Dad wants to meet his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. Let's just get over it." I looked at Victoria with surprise written on my face.

_How stupid can she be?_

_Daughter in law?_

_For fuck's sake! This family is going crazy!_

She continued. "I'm going to check up on her. I'm sure she doesn't have clothes to wear." And with that she ran upstairs.

"Dimka, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake said.

"What do you want?"

"Is she the reason.. you know.. you were so worrying about before?"

I gave a look to my mother again. She just shrugged. Of course she will tell him everything. She just couldn't shut up about the fact that I care about her.

"What if she is the reason?"

"Just asking. It's unexpected actually. You worrying about another woman besides your mother."

"Whatever" I murmured and headed to my room.

While I was changing into black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, I thought about the previous night. I had fun with her as always, even when she surprised me with her cartoons. Sometimes she was so cute. I just couldn't keep my hands on myself and I started tickling her. Her laugh was echoing in my ears like a melody and I also smiled. And she was so damn beautiful with that sexy pajama she was wearing, I instantly had an erection. I wanted so badly to kiss her but I knew that she will slap me the second after so I just kissed her on the cheek. Her skin so soft as always. I also started thinking about where should I take her for our first date when suddenly a great idea popped into my head.

"_Breakfast is ready!"_

My mother snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at myself.

_Bravo, Belikov. Another erection._

I sighed and headed downstairs after I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I didn't have time to have a shower since I was already late for my class, so I had to hurry up. I entered the kitchen to find Jake sitting on the dining table with Victoria next to him, my mom putting some eggs on a plate and Rose just sat next to Victoria with a blush on her face. She was still embarrassed. I went and grabbed a plate with fried eggs, bacon and some coffee and sat next to her. When she noticed me, she shot me a glare.

"Don't ever sleep on me again!" she hissed.

I chuckled. "Sorry. The next time I will sleep beside you." I smirked.

"Ha! If there is ever gonna be a next time."

"Don't make me sad, brunette. I know you liked it"

"Pff. They only thing I could hear is your snoring! I barely watched my cartoons." she teased.

"I'm a much better view than your cartoons" I teased back.

She was about to say something when Jake interrupted us. "So Rosemarie, I would like to thank you for saving Olena. Well, I don't know if I can thank you enough but if you need any help in the university or something important, don't hesitate to come to me and I'll gladly help you."

"Thanks" she said. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's not like you were doing anything else."

Victoria fake coughed loudly. Mum chuckled while she sat beside Jake. "Rose, don't worry if you are late at class, I had already arranged everything. Dimitri will take you back. But you can come whenever you have time to visit, okay?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to take you both back to the university?" Jake offered.

"No!" I said loudly. They all turned to look at me. "I will drive her back"

We ate our breakfast in silence for a few seconds before they started talking about something else. Jake seemed to like Rose and he was asking different questions and i could see that Rose wasn't so uncomfortable as before. It kind of makes me happy that she was getting along with others in my family. It's the first I ever brought a girl from my school in my house and it was strange somehow. After we finished eating, Rose and I headed to my car and I opened the passenger door for her. She murmured a small thanks and got inside. Once I was on the driver seat, I started the engine and drive off the highway.

"I have to drive this car again. I may have an orgasm by the sound of it!" she said with excitement.

I almost lost control on the car and I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Have you ever had sex in this car?"

"I think you should sleep again."

"Why? I'm just asking. At least I should know some things about you if you want to date me."

I sighed. "I don't think what you are asking right now is something important. By the way, I thought about the date. Get ready tonight."

"What? Just like that? I haven't even bought a dress"

I smirked. "Brunette, not matter what you wear, you are still beautiful."

She stayed quite for a few seconds, so that means she was blushing. "Where are you taking me?"

"Uh uh. Not telling you"

"Oh come on! At least I should know what to wear"

"Just something nice and sexy." I wiggled my eyebrows. "You don't need to overdress."

She didn't said anything else and we made it to the university. I pulled the car on the parking lot and quickly opened the door for Rose. She thanked me again and I closed the door behind her. We entered the campus and few eyes were staring at us.

"Uhh, I should go. I don't want people start asking me questions." she said looking around nervously.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. If they say anything, just tell me."

"Say thanks to Olena for allowing me to stay the night" she cleared her throat when she said the _night. _"And also say thanks to everyone else"

"Of course." I laughed. "Hey can you give me your phone number?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? So I can sent you a message at what time you have to be ready." I smirked. "Unless you want text about other stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Your mind is always there. Here you go." She grabbed my mobile from my pocket and tapped her number, handing it back to me.

She smiled and turned to leave for her room.

_Oh yes!_

_I have her number!_

_Her fucking number!_

"Why are you grinning so widely?" Jesse said behind me.

I turned to him. "Nothing. Just had an amazing night."

"Aha another chick, huh? Who is she this time?"

"No chick last night. And I will not bother anymore."

"What? You are kidding right?"

"No, im serious. By the way, sorry for destroying your party."

"No worries. I guess Rose was more important. She's okay now right?" I nodded. "You know, Adrian keep on asking about her."

I sighed. Adrian sent me some text messages the last two days, asking about Rose but I just ignored them. He really didn't deserved to know. It was all his fault, he should suffer.

"Let him keep asking."

Before I knew it, it was time for class and I was so glad I will get to see Rose again, even though it's been only one hour since I last saw her. When I noticed her entering the class, she caught my stare and I just winked at her. She stuck her tongue out and went to sit on her chair. I just laughed. The professor didn't said anything about Rose's presence since my mother arranged everything. Moreover, the professor liked me and Rose anyway. He thought we are the best performers for now so we already had good grades on our papers.

After the class finished, I chill for a while with Jesse and Ambrose in the cafeteria. Adrian _couldn't make it _and I haven't seen any signal of Rose. That's weird. It was already seven o'clock and I arranged everything for the date. _This will be the best date of your life, brunette. _I pulled out my mobile and sent her a message.

**B ready in 1 hour. Dimitri x**

She replied after a minute. **U fuckin' idiot! Y u didn't said anythin' like 2 hours b4?**

**Just remembered. XD**

**Give me 2 hours.**

**Oh come on. Just wear an underwear or something similar from last night and we r fine.**

**FU!**

**Comin by your room in 90 minutes!**

I went upstairs, had a shower and changed into a black costume with a loosen tie and three buttons unbuttoned. Like I said, always had to look hot. I wear my favorite cologne and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I grabbed the single, red rose that rested on my bed and headed to her room. This would be the best night of her life.

**.OoO.**

RPOV

"Lissa, I think that's enough"

"Shut up"

"Oh come on! Is just a date, not some cocktail party."

She stopped doing my eyeshadow and looked at me in the eyes. "You are going on a date with _the Dimitri Belikov! _You don't know how lucky you are. You have to be hot!"

"He said not to much."

"He said something sexy." She wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

After she finished with my makeup, I looked at myself in the full mirror. A beautiful, strapless red dress that stopped to the knee, black lovely heels, my eyes smokin hot and my hair falling in full volume of waves. **[Picture in my profile]**

"It's too much but I can't say that I don't look like a hot chica"

Lissa clapped her hands in excitement just in time to hear a knock on the door. I instantly felt nervous. I was going on a date with Dimitri. Probably Dimitri went to a lot of dates with different girls but I felt that this one it was special.

_I want to prove to you that you're nothing like the other girls I know._

Lissa went running and opened the door to reveal a god-like in front of me. The way his costume hugged his body made me want to jump him. _Whoa! Stop there Rose! _I walked by the door and he took a look of me. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in surprise.

"I know you said to not overdressed but it's Lissa's fault. I sh-"

"You look amazing." he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Lissa just shook her head but all I could focus was the shine on his eyes which they were staring at me back. I don't know how long we stared at each other before Lissa cleared her throat.

"Well, you lovely birds get your ass moving." she said pushing me to Dimitri. The electricity I felt when my arm brushed against his, made me shivered. Then a rose appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I took it from his hand and I felt like crying for no reason.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He gently smiled and took my hand.

"Shall we?"

I nodded. We said our goodbyes to Lissa and headed outside and into his beautiful, sex-mobile, R8. He opened the door for me as always and I jumped in. Once we were in the highway I asked straight away. "Where are we going? And please tell me this time."

He chuckled while he kept his eyes on the road. "First of all, we are going to get your stomach stuffed. I know the best restaurant for that."

"Good. I'm starving."

We pulled to a restaurant called "Roses" and I smirked at him. He just smiled and took my hand, heading inside. A man came and directed us to a small table at the far corner with a beautiful view of outside. We sat down and grabbed our menus. I ordered some pasta and so did Dimitri. After we gave our orders, I crossed my arms and leaned on the table.

"You still own me something."

He also leaned forward. "I own you many things, brunette."

"Apologize."

He got confused. "For what?"

"For you insulting me the first time you saw me on the floor and the rumors you spread before."

He laughed. "You still remember?"

"How can I forget something like that?"

"I thought you did."

I coughed and he sighed. He leaned more forward until our faces were inches apart. "I am sorry Rose for anything I did that bothered you." he whispered.

Just then the waitress came and brought our food. I instantly jumped and started eating. Oh my god! The taste was amazing! I noticed that Dimitri was looking at me with amusement.

"Where are you from, brunette?"

I looked at him for a few seconds before answering. " I was born in Turkey but I grow up in

Cyprus."

"Your mother is from Turkey?"

"No, she's from Phoenix. My father is from Turkey but we all lived in Cyprus."

"Hmm.. So from where did you get that beautiful hair from?"

Now he was complimenting me? "Umm, my father." I whispered and put the fork down when I immediately remembered the memories.

"What's wrong?" he said grabbing my hand that was resting on the table.

I closed my eyes "Sorry, is just.. He passed away a few months ago and I'm still going through it."

"I'm sorry. Gosh, im such an idiot."

"No. it's fine. You didn't know anyway."

"But still. You know it's the first time I ever take a girl out on a date and I don't know what to say."

"What? Are you kidding?"

He looked down at his food. "No. I never took a girl out."

"Why not? I mean you had so many-"

"I may, Rose but... I just have them. I don't need any dates to get what I want from them."

I shifted uncomfortably. He continued. "But with you, it's different. I know you are not like them and you have the brain. So I want to make it special for you."

"So, I guess im the first you ever took out."

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm glad." I said smirking and continued eating my pasta. We talked about different things like our favorite movies, food, color, simple stuff. I realized that he was so much into cowboy stuff. If you get to know this person better, you will find amazing things in him. We finished our meal and Dimitri ordered a bottle of red wine for both of us. He purred me some and I drank it all at once.

"Wow, it has a good taste."

"One of the best" he winked. Every time he did that, my heart raised a beat.

We drank about two glasses of wine before we decided to stop. We didn't want to get drunk.. _again. _Once we finished, we headed back to his car and drove somewhere else. This time I didn't asked him where we are going, I just wanted to see by myself. And I gasped. In front of me was a view of the sea, the only light was the moon that was glistering the sea with it's light and a medium size boat. He got out of the car and suggested me to go forward. With his help, I stepped into the boat and we sat in front where the machine was.

"Is this yours?" I asked in shock.

"Of course. Don't you see my name written on the side?"

"Wow! It's beautiful."

He laughed. "Not yet." He leaned forward and pressed a green button and suddenly the boat burst into different colors of lights, giving the sea an amazing view. **[Picture in my profile for an example]** I gasped and cover my mouth with my hands. It was so fucking beautiful. We were the only ones here and it was so.. romantic.

He smiled down at me and said. "Wanna go for a ride?"

I nodded eagerly. He sat down where the engine was and I sat beside him. He started the engine and we were set off on the water. He drive the boat and I stand up, holding my hands in the air and screamed while my hair was waving on every side of my head from the the force of the air. He drive until we were far away from the seaside and stopped the machine.

"That was fantastic!" I shouted.

He laughed and stood as well. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said looking straight at the full moon.

"Yeah." I said and turned to stare at him. He was so beautiful with the different lights hitting on his face. "Dimitri?"

He turned to look at me "Mmm?"

"Talk to me in Russian."

He was shocked. "How do you know that?"

"You mother told me. I want to hear you saying something in Russia."

He turned his body so it was facing me and came close to me, looking right in my eyes. I couldn't look away from his stare. "Moy mIliy Angel" he whispered.

Oh my god. The way his lips moved when he said that it was so sexy. I stared at his lips. "What does that mean?" I whispered back.

"You are my little angel"

I looked back at his eyes. "More."

He smiled widely. "Ti takAya krasIvaya и mIlaya" he said leaning closer to my face.

"What's that?"

"You are so beautiful and sweet"

I smiled. "You too."

He reached his hand and touched my cheek gently. I shivered at the contact but Dimitri thought I was cold so he removed his coat and hang it over my shoulders. Tonight he was so kind and sweet. What am I saying? It's been a few days he was behaving like that and all this just to make me like him. He was trying way to hard cause.. I already liked him. I admire him. I didn't know what I was feeling was right but he proved to me already that I was different. This was even his first date. Without a second thought, I hugged him tightly and rest my head on his chest. He was still for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.." I said

"Your welcome. But.." he pulled back from my embrace and started unbuttoning his shirt. My eyes went wide. "We are not finished" he said and removed his shirt completely, together with his tie and releasing his hair free.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Let's go swimming." He started unzipping his pants and I quickly covered my eyes.

"Whoa! Stand there, little girly hair! We don't want a strip-tease show!"

I heard him laugh and before I knew it what happened next, he stepped at the edge of the boat and jumped in the water. I gasped and quickly run to where he jumped. I couldn't see any sign of him and I began calling his name. After a few seconds, Dimitri's head popped out of the water and laughed.

"That's not funny, you coward! I thought a shark have eaten you" I shouted at him.

"Brunette, they are no sharks here. Come on."

"There is no way im getting in there. I would ruin my dress."

"Remove it" he smirked.

"In your dreams."

"Okay." He started swimming back and forth teasing me. "Ahh, the water is so warm. Good for relaxing."

"What are you trying to do, _Dimka?_"

He was surprised at me calling him his Russian name and he chuckled. "Come on, Rose. Just get in. If you want I will turn around for you to undress and jump in the water. I won't see anything."

I thought about it for a minute. I really wanted to jumped in but I didn't want to ruin my dress and I didn't had another choice. "Promise you won't look?"

He nodded and turned around, his back facing me. I quickly removed my dress, together with my earring and bracelet. I removed my shoes at last and I was left with my black panties and bra. I jumped in the water and warm filled up my body. It felt so good.

"Can I turn now?" he asked.

"Yes." He turned around and swim towards me until he reached me. "Feeling better?"

"Aha. I expected the water to be cold."

"This water is always warm." he said and splashed water at me. I laughed and splashed water at him back. "Oh you didn't" he said.

"You started it first!"

He suddenly grabbed me from the waist and pulled in the water together with him. I quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him deeper in the water. But he was to smart for his own good and swam between my legs and pulled out causing me to sit on his shoulders.

"AA! Dimitri!" I argued.

"That's payback" he laughed and made circles trying to make me fall from his shoulders.

Actually, I would have started screaming on him because im sure he could see me in my underwear right now. It may be dark but the lights from the boat and the moon, lightened the place, so im sure he got a glimpse. But I just laughed cause I was having so much fun. We were really enjoying our self.

"Put me down, Dimka!"

"Stop calling me like that. It sound so funny when you're saying it." he laughed.

"Oh really?" Without thinking, I reached behind me and pinched his back. He got surprised and I quickly jumped off his shoulders. When I pulled my head back up, his face was very close to mine.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Do you hate me now?"

"Umm I don't know. I'm still working on it." I teased.

He chuckled. "Always trying to play it difficult"

I felt a hand running down my spine and circling my waist. My breath got caught. His body touched mine and I felt electricity run through me. He licked his lips and looked down at mine.

"May I claim those lips of yours for a minute?"

I stared at his eyes which were shining, looking back at me. He tried so hard and I couldn't let him down. Besides, I wanted so much to kiss him too. So instead of answering him, I leaned forward and wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling his face to mine until our lips met. The sensation that run through me that moment was unbearable. His lips were so soft against mine and I gently bite his bottom lip. He groaned in response and slide his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

His arms grabbed my waist tightly, pulling me as close as possible to his body while we kissed with passion. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face more closer if that was possible. We were kissing for a few minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted more. I moaned into his mouth and slowly traced my fingers down his chest and I felt him shivered. I pulled away from his kiss for breath but his lips never left my skin. He started kissing down my neck and I bent my head over the side to give him more access. He kissed and sucked and when I reached his boxers, he grabbed my hand and stopped.

"Rose.." he whispered, breathing heavily. He pulled back to look at my confused face and grabbed it with both of his hands on each side of my face. "I like you. So, so much. But I don't wanna rush things. I promised that I will treat you differently and prove to you that you are special."

Right now, I felt so idiot. Of course you, dumb ass! I blushed and looked down at the waves of the water between our chests. "Sorry."

He grabbed my chin and lift my face up. "Don't ever apologize. Believe me, I want to. But I want to make it special. Rose, you are nothing like the other girls I know and what im feeling about you, I never felt it for another girl. I don't want you to think that im still that player you thought I was. I want to change."

I smiled. "You already did. You don't need to do anything else."

He smiled back. "Good." He kissed my cheek. "We should get off the water before we catch cold."

I nodded and we climbed back in the boat. He went inside and grabbed some towels, handing one to me. For some reason, I wasn't ashamed of him watching me with just my lingerie. Let me just say that I had already got used to it. He sat beside me and we both enjoyed the view in front of us.

"Thank you." I said for the second time. "For everything." I whispered.

"You are more than welcome." he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. A QUICK NOTICE

**A QUICK NOTICE**

**Hey everyone!**

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating my story like I was doing before.

MILLIONS OF SORRY!

But, school is back and because im a senior, I have a lot of reading and studying to do and im VERY VERY BUSY! Everything is on my head, im even planning to make admissions in universities and it's taking a lot of my free time.

But one thing that is for sure is that I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THIS STORY! I also love it with all my heart and I know you guys are probably angry with me for not updating but please, understand me. I started the next chapter but I want it to be long so I can make it up for you guys.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME and I promise that when I have free time, I will continue the story. Don't worry, just be patient. Many of you PM me and im glad you did, I appreciate all of you and your reviews and I hope very soon, I will have the time to update.

Thanks for being patient and I love you guys :)

Love,

Rosie


	12. Stupid Blondie!

**Chapter 11: Stupid Blondie!**

_**MERRY CHRISTMASS! AND I WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE! XD**_

_**How is everybody doing? Finally I got some free time since school is closed for Christmas. Again I want to apologize for taking months to update my story but you know the reasons :) THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!**_

_**So, in this chapter, there is a bit of drama but I hope you like it! And of course, REVIEW!**_

_**Any questions you have, I will reply to you as soon as possible!**_

_**About my next update, I am not sure but you could give me some of your ideas of what you would like to happen next :D**_

_**Thanks a lot to my beta -JCCx- for editing this chapter. YOU ARE AMAZING!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Your girl, Rosie xoxo**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD. (BTW JAKE IS MINE ;P)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep all night! I just couldn't help myself from grinning the whole time and jumping up and down on the bed. I was so happy. This was the best date of my life! Last night, Dimitri left me outside the door. I didn't want him to think that I'm like any other girl on this campus or –more correctly – in this neighborhood. He should feel lucky that I even kissed him.<p>

I grinned more widely while I was changing my clothes. I got home soaked last night, and unfortunately I caught a cold. The sea water was warm, but the breeze was so fucking cold after we got out and all night I was sneezing. I don't know if Dimitri also got sick but I was living a nightmare here. I chose to wear some tight, black jeans with a simple, yellow, loose shirt. I wanted to look cute today so I brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun and a pink headband. I put some mascara and pink lip gloss when I suddenly sneezed in front of the mirror.

"Oh, come on" I murmured to myself.

It would be really ridiculous if I roamed around the university with a jacket on when it was still September and the cold weather wasn't here yet. So I just ignored my sickness and finished getting ready before I headed out of the room. I went to the cafeteria as usual, grabbed my milkshake from Starbucks and sat on my usual table, waiting for Lissa. But she wasn't here yet and I had already waited twenty minutes. I started to wonder where she was. Don't tell me she's with Christian again!

I groaned loudly when I noticed that I only had ten minutes before my lesson started, so I got up and started heading to my class. While I was walking in the hallway, someone grabbed me and pushed me inside an empty classroom. Instinctively, I quickly turned to punch whoever pushed me before I noticed who it was.

"Adrian!"

"Well hello to you too."

He stank of cigarettes, as always but that didn't bother me now. I felt so guilty. I hadn't seen him in four days -since the party. He cleared his throat.

"So, how are you? How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Adrian." I sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't called you or something but I …was busy."

He chuckled. "You don't need to hide it, Rose." I looked up at him. "I know you stayed over at Dimitri's."

"No, not in that way-"

"I know,I know" he laughed.

"How did you -"

"I had Victoria on the phone,squealing about you spending the night there. You know what she's like. I'm not going to trust a word she says about you two." he smiled.

"Don't listen to her, it's not what you think-"

"I know." he interrupted again. "You don't owe me any explanation, Rose. It's not like you're my girl." He smiled sadly.

The guilt came rushing back then tenfold. He didn't deserve this.

"I know you are kind of mad with me because I hadn't contact you or anything but please forgive me. It's just that the Belikov family won't leave me alone."

"Rose, it's me who should apologize. I didn't take care of you at the party and you went through all that mess. I am really sorry."

"No reason to apologize. It was my fault I didn't take care of myself."

"But still. It was my responsibility-"

"Hey, I am a grown woman you know. I don't need you to take care of me. Thank you very much." I chuckled.

He chuckled too. "You're right." Then his eyes went serious. "But you are in trouble now."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody caught you and Dimitri in his car yesterday going somewhere. And…he or she told everyone."

"Caught me? But nobody was there."

"Rose, you're on campus. Someone will always be around."

"And I'm sure it's one of his girlfriends." I snapped.

"You never know. It might be a guy."

"A guy? Who would do that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. But you have to be more careful."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You might end up with no hair the next time they find you."

"Adrian, I'm not going to hide just because someone spread rumors about me. If they want a fight, bring it! I'm not afraid."

"Yes but the professors will come-"

"You are talking to Miss Rose Hathaway. Nobody stands in her way." I turned on my heels and walked out the door, before he could say anything else. I was so pissed off! This place was full of jealous girls – and boys! How can they do that? Is not like I kissed him – not in public at least– and they are behaving like I fucked him in front of everyone. I inhaled deeply and decided I would skip class. I was so excited this morning but Adrian came and turned my mood upside down. It wasn't his fault; I wasn't blaming him but… I wish he had told me later, after seeing Dimitri. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

So, I headed back in the direction of campus. I pushed open the door that lead to the green common and was stopped by her. Oh fuck, now my mood was even worst!

There she was;the stupid blonde I had a fight with before classes began. It was a mess. We pulled hair and slapped each other but didn't finish the fight. She still had that stupid slutty look of hers, wearing tight pink shorts and a tank top saying "I Love Me", which you could see her red bra through. Such a bitch!

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while another two girls appeared next to her, mimicking her arrogant position. "Well, well, well. Here is the girl who is sucking my boy's dick."

"Even if that was true, I bet I'm sucking it better than you do."

People started throwing glances at us, interested in the drama, especially considering past incidents. She tried laughing but it was clearly fake. "Oh, you wish my dear. Please tell me, did you give him a blow job in his car too?"

"What if I was? Do you wish it were you?" I smirked. I knew I sounded like a total bitch but I was already at the edge of anger.

Three boys stopped walking and whistled their "oooh" when they heard what I said. "I've done stuff in that car you wouldn't dream of."

I glared at her, trying to put the thing she just said to the back of my mind. Trying to stop imagining how many girls he had had sex with in his car –especially her. When I didn't say anything, she laughed at me. "You know Rosie, Dimka only wants me. We've been together since high school and it won't change... back off."

"Really? Then why did he ask for a date? Because I'm sure he never suggested a proper date to you."

She glared back at me. "Dimitri doesn't take girls on dates. He finds it all very boring; he'd rather skip to the fun stuff. And I agree."

This time, it was me who laughed. "Okay, now this is just hilarious. I'm sure that you always wanted a date with 'Dimka' but as you said, maybe they are just boring... with you."

Another series of 'oooh's whispered around us as people listened in, watching the drama unfold. Some even had their phones out filming us.

I could see on her face that she was furious with me but I continued. "Really, sometimes I feel sorry for you. I mean, you know that even though you think you're his girlfriend you let him sleep around with the entire school. And still, it's like you don't care. It's like you don't mind him cheating on you. You call that being a girlfriend?"

She smiled evilly and she said her next words slowly. "If that's so, then why are you going out with him?"

I stayed speechless, she got me. She was right. But, what was I supposed to say?

_Because he finds me special? _

_Because he REALLY likes me? _

_Because I'm different to him?_

I would sound like an idiot if I said something like that. "I'm going out with him, because I know he hadn't spoken to you like, what…a week? He's clearly not interested in you."

She glared at me again. "You are such a fool. Of course he talks to me. We spoke last night. He told me how much he missed me and that he can't go on with this act anymore."

I shook my head. "You are a horrible liar."

"You have nothing that will catch his attention so why wasting your time. You are just a stupid bitch!"

Another series of ooooh's came from the crowd. Will they ever shut up?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right. He doesn't want you, face it! Maybe you are another chick that he wanted to get into his bed but nothing else. I am the one he really wants."

Before I thought about it, I scooted forward and whispered in her face. "Even if it was true, you wouldn't mind if I was in his bed, right? You're such a slut."

And with that, she slapped me. Hard. I could feel the blood pooling in my right cheek, it hurt like a bitch! I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped her back. Harder. And then we started fighting like last time. People were cheering around us, the cameras still drawn, watching our scuffle. I was sure it would get uploaded to YouTube but I didn't give a fuck. We pulled each other's hair, slapped at each other and all the while she screamed like an idiot.

"Oh my god, ROSE?" I recognized Lisa's voice. Perfect timing Lissa! She tried to push me off her but I was much stronger than her. I kept talking to the girl I was fighting with.

"You stupid blonde! You think you are someone but you are just a piece of shit! Heard that? A piece of shit!" I screamed at her when another pair of hands wrapped around me and tried to pull me away. Others were trying to pull her from my reach. "Who's talking! The new girl trying to be somebody here, slut!" she screamed back.

I was about to tell her where to stick it when the principal of the school – and yes, that means Dimitri father – interrupted our fight. People around us stopped talking and hid their phones. Everyone stared at the principal anticipating his reaction. Even Mia shut the fuck up. And that only meant one thing: we were in trouble.

"Can somebody tell me what is going here?" he asked with a serious tone.

Suddenly I sneezed loudly, in the middle of the stony silence. Damn you stupid cold! Blondie made a look of disgust before she spoke. "Mr. Belikov, I was just walking with my friends and she jumped me! She started screaming about leaving her boyfriend alone – she thinks Dimitri is her boyfriend!"

I stared at her in shock! How dare she? Mr. Belikov didn't know me very well but my reputation was intact. Now he would know me as the troublemaker wanting to date his son! She had ruined everything! I wanted to scream at her but I couldn't - she was smirking at me.

"That's not true Mr. Belikov. It's exactly the opposite." I told him with pleading eyes.

The people around should have stood up for me and told the truth! However because they're so dumb and afraid that they just kept quiet. Even Lissa! I turned around to look at her and gave her a look that said "Duhh! Say Something!" But she just stood there looking scared and it made me even more frustrated. She was meant to be my best friend, she should be defending me! I guess I had to fix this on my own…

"So let me get this straight. You two are fighting over Dimitri?"

We both kept quite as he was right. As I stood there awkwardly I realized I was acting like an idiot. Thinking about it, I had only known Dimitri for about a month and he made me believe that I was special. I was wrong. How could a person change so suddenly just for just one girl? Especially for one like me; why would he pick one when he could be in a different girl's bed every night? And I was fighting over him like a stupid girl, completely naïve and utterly humiliated. I had made such an idiot of myself in front of the school. The only difference between me and any of his other girl's is that I'm a foreigner.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "What's your name?"

"I am Mia Rinaldi. Dimitri's girlfriend!" she said proudly.

His face turned into confusion. "He has a girlfriend?"

Everybody started laughing quietly and Mica – whatever her name is – flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, sir. He didn't tell you?"

"Uhh, no.."

Lissa laughed behind me and I turned to glare at her. When she saw me she stopped and gave me a confused look.

"Well, it's true. And she's trying to break us up."

"Oh will you shut it?" I shouted at her.

"Oh come on, Rosie, admit it!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough! You two need to calm down! And everybody, turn your cameras off... NOW!" Instantly, everybody turned off their cameras and mobiles and put them in their pockets and bags.

I turned back to the principal and said "I am sorry for all the mess we caused, sir. If I am excused, I will leave now."

"It's not her fault!" Somebody shouted from the crowd. We all turned and there was a guy standing among the mob with red hair, tall and good looking. But his expression was kind of hard to read. "Mia started all this!" He shouted. What the fuck? Who is it? And why he's supporting me?

"Excuse me? And who are you?" Mia asked.

He just ignored her and carried on talking to the principal. "Everybody was here when this whole thing started and we all know that is Mia's fault!"

"And who are you, young man?" Belikov said.

"Uhh…"He blushed. "I am M- Mason." He looked at me for a few seconds before he refocused his attention on Mr. Belikov. Weird!

"Miss Hathaway? Is what he's saying true?" he asked. Well, he looked kind of concerned about me.

Blondie's face turned into surprise. "How come you know her and not me? I mean, I live here. She just got here." She turned and looked at me, saying her next words slowly. "She doesn't belong here."

And with that anger rocked through me. I wanted to kill her but I definitely couldn't do it in front of Mr. Belikov. I had caused enough damage.

"Apologize for that Miss Rinaldi. Now!"

"Forget it" I said. "It's not worth it. Just... believe whatever you like."

I turned and ran away as fast as possible. My eyes were burning with tears which made it difficult to see where I was going. I quickly ran to the girl's bathroom and slammed the door so loudly that I'm sure the whole building heard it. I remove the stupid pink headband I had on my head and threw it on the floor, full of anger and sadness. Nobody would like me if stupid stuff like that kept happening. I'd just be another of Dimitri's conquests, another hopeful girl that fell for it. Congratulations Dimitri, you did it! You made me believe that you were someone, I guess I was wrong. You're just a troublemaker. TROUBLE! I'd already had enough of this crap. Things hadn't worked the way I wanted and I don't have time for all this drama. Thinking about it, it was so stupid of me to kiss him last night. I sighed loudly. Whatever happened, it happened. The door creped opened again and Lissa appeared.

"Get out" I whispered throwing water all over my face.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Rose, please don't be angry with me. I want to know if you are okay, I care about you." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, right." I sniffed. "You proved that ten minutes ago..."

"It's not like that."

"Then just go away! I need some privacy..,"

"Look…I am sorry I didn't say anyt-"

"No, you listen Lissa!" I turned around to face her and shouted. "I know this isn't your fault but you could have said something! I am not asking much. I looked like a fool in front of the principal and that stupid blonde. I'm new here and the only thing I am causing is trouble! And where were you!" I stopped to breathe in deeply. "Sorry doesn't fix everything" I whispered.

She stared at me blankly. I didn't want to talk to her anymore so I just left the bathroom and ran upstairs to my apartment. I got inside my room and threw myself on the bed crying until my tears went dry and I felt exhausted. I just needed sometime to think.

**.OoO.**

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new la freak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's real fool with the big afro_

_They like bruce lee rock at the club_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

I tried to open my eyes and find the goddamn mobile which was ringing but I end up falling on the floor and hitting my head.

"OUCH!" I shouted and hit my fists against the floor. I found my mobile at the far end of my bed and grabbed it. I pressed the green button without looking at who was calling and answered sleepily.

"Yes..?"

"Rose?" I opened my eyes and to my surprise the screen reads, CALLING: PLAYERBOY.

Fuck!

I shouldn't have answered it! I totally forgot that this ring tone was for him which is stupid, it totally suits him!

"Hello, brunette?"

I coughed quietly to clear my throat before I spoke. "Don't call me that."

"I always call you like that. You don't like it?" He chuckled.

Chuckled? So he doesn't know about what happened a couple of hours ago.

"What do you want?"

"Uhh, are you okay? You sound a bit… I don't know, angry? Have I done something wrong again?"

I sighed. "I'm hanging up."

"Wait, wait, wait! Please! Gosh, why are you like this? Look I want to talk to you. Actually Jacob also wants to talk to you which is strange by the way. Did anything happen? Are you in trouble?"

"What? You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Look Dimitri, I am not in the mood. For your information your cute little girlfriend just won. I don't want to be involved in the situation anymore. So, bye!"

"No, no wait! What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?"

"I have no idea ...wait a sec, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I pulled away the mobile from my ear as he shouted to someone. I could hear a female voice in the background. Oh this should be good.

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO WATCH VIDEOS? I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE NOW! WHAT?...ROSE ON YOUTUBE?"

My breath catches. They had already put me on internet? Are they crazy? I quickly checked the clock and it was already 4 pm. I only had ten minutes until my class so I quickly hung up and change into some simple clothes and brushed my hair down. I check myself in the mirror to be sure that my face was ok, luckily I didn't look like I'd been crying for hours.

I ran to class and pushed the door open with force only to find out that half of the students were hanging around something. The professor was trying to get their attention so they could start the lesson. I was late but something was distracting them and they didn't notice me. Then I noticed Dimitri was there with them and panic went through me. They are watching the video on YouTube. Of course!

Before I could do anything else, they noticed me and all turned to stare. I just stood there speechless and waiting for the ground to open up and swallow me. A girl came closer to me with a confused look.

"Are you the one on the video? Wow. You really rocked it! You already have 563 views within three hours!" she said.

I didn't know what to say. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. Everybody just stared at me until the professor said "You are late. Let's forget about this whole thing and begin! Today, every person will write their own script for a scene of their imagination. You will all hand me a completed copy. You only have twenty minutes so begin!"

After a few second of silence, they started moving to their desks while the professor gave out the hand-outs. I slowly went to my own seat and stared at the blank paper. I couldn't think straight. Especially when I noticed that they were all staring at me, they weren't being discrete either. I sighed loudly and threw them a look that said 'What are you looking at' and they focused their attention to their papers. Only one pair of eyes didn't. Dimitri was looking at me on the other side of the room with a sad expression. I didn't want that.

I started writing a script about a girl who just got in a new school and all the boys were after her. And of course, all the girls were jealous and she tries to teach them a lesson. Yeah, that's a good one. After fifteen minutes cracking my brain, I finally wrote my script and gave it to the professor. While I was going to return to my desk he called me.

"Rose, is everything okay?" he whispered.

I looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine, sir. Why?"

"I don't know. Your mood today is... different. Just know that when a person is troubling you, just ignore them. They aren't worth it." he smiled.

I smiled back and said "Thanks".

He allowed me to leave the class first as the other hadn't finished. I went to the library. Nobody was there, only the girl keeping an eye on the place. I sat far away in the corner and leaned my head on the desk, closing my eyes and tried to relax. It was peaceful and quiet until the cologne of Dimitri filled the room. How come he could always find me? I kept my head down trying to hide but I felt the chair beside me move. He smelt amazing!

"Rose, what exactly happened?"

"You saw everything. No need to explain." I murmured.

"It's all because of me, right?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Look, whatever Mia said- it's all a lie. I haven't spoken to her since we started hanging out. I'm sorry if she upset you."

I turned and looked at him. Gosh, I had missed his face. "Dimitri… I think we should just cut it out."

"What? What are you talking about? Just because of her?"

"You don't understand, do you? I came here to study and graduate. I came here to begin a whole new life, not to fight over a guy."

"I know Rose and I'm sorry for everything. I should have been there."

"You can't be around all the time. We shouldn't even do whatever it is we've been doing. I don't want any other problems with that stupid Mia and your other jealous girls."

He stared at me. "You don't trust me". I just sat there looking at him while he did the same. It's like I could see right to his soul through eyes. Something was telling me that he was really upset with this. I turned and looked away, avoiding his penetrating gaze. I didn't know if I trust him or not.

His fingers touched my chin and forced me to look at him back. "What happened yesterday didn't mean anything to you?"

"Dimitri, I..." I closed my eyes. "I don't want to be like any other girl on your list. I am nothing like them. How do I know you didn't say and do the same to them?"

"What I did for you and said, I never did it to any other woman. Never. Rose, I want to change. For you." I opened my eyes and our faces were a mere three inches apart. He spoke again. "I don't want you to feel like you are nothing to me. Because you'd be wrong, you are so special to me. I'venever experienced anything like it before. And I mean it."

"I- I don't know. I am really confused right now."

"Okay". He smiled slightly. I stroked his soft cheek, he was a bit surprised by my sudden move but he kept still.

"And please, keep your chicks off my back." I said.

He chuckled. "They are not my chicks."

"Just saying" I chuckled back.

He looked me in the eyes with-lust?-and started leaning towards me. Should I do this? I didn't know what to do anymore. Before I was blaming him for everything but yet here I am with him, not having the strength to turn him down. I just closed my eyes and felt his lips touch against mine gently. The library was quiet and I am sure the librarian was busy, so it's like we were on our own.

I kissed him back gently but something inside me needed more from him. It was like a magnet pulling me towards him and I wasn't sure if that was normal. I felt his hands on my waist pulling me up and guiding me onto his lap. The kiss was getting deeper and I pulled lightly on his hair as he moaned quietly. That sent goose bumps through my body and lightly bit his bottom lip, wanting more. Just the feeling of his body against mine was electrical, but it wasn't enough.

Stop it, Rose! Remember what you thought before!

I pulled back and he looked kind of disappointed but you never know when somebody is looking and I didn't want any other rumors sweeping the campus. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, inhaling his sweet scent. "Are you feeling okay now?" he asked.

I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder while he was rubbing my back with his soft hands.

"What's with Mia anyway? Why does she insist on calling you her boyfriend?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Actually… we dated when we were back in high school for months. We broke up with a long time ago but she won't leave me alone. Sometimes I just hang out with her so she won't cause any trouble or at least stop annoying me, but she's still the same."

"What, are you her puppet now?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to get away from her but she's always around me… I hate it."

"Hmm… and you never took her on a date before?"

He snorted. "No. I never actually thought of it. I saw her every day, I said I liked her and we became a couple, simple."

"Uhh, how romantic."

He laughed. "I know, very funny."

"By the way, who was with you when we talked over the phone before?"

"Uhh, Victoria…"

I raised my head and looked at him. "Dimitri, why do you hate her?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just…The way you look at her, it's like you hate her or you don't want her to be around. I mean, she's a good girl."

He sighed. "I don't hate her..." He grabbed my hands and started playing with my fingers, staring at them as he played.

"Then why you are rude to her?"

"It's a long story..."

"Would you tell me sometime?"

"Maybe..."

I pinched his arm. "Oww! What was that for?"

"You will tell me… if you want me to be your official girlfriend."

He bit his lips and said "Only if you promise me that you will be my girlfriend as soon as possible."

"Hmm… we'll see."

He raised his eyebrow and I laughed. "You will also tell me about your father."

"Rose-"

"Shhh! Take it or leave it." I didn't want to force him but I was really curious about what is going on with his family and if he really wanted me, I needed to know some information about his life. "I told you about my family."

He thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Okay, I will tell you soon."

"Good. Can't wait"

"By the way, he wants to talk to you."

I groaned and after I second I sneezed loudly. I saw the woman behind a bookshelf looking at me and shaking her head. What's your problem, girl?

Dimitri laughed. "You catch a cold too?"

"Kind of. You?"

"Yep. So that means I don't need to worry about kissing you." he said leaning towards me again.

"You only have to worry about me pinching you again." I whispered.

He laughed again and when he was about to kiss me, I pinched him on his leg this time. Hard.

"OW!"

"Would you kids keep it down?" the woman across the library whispers angrily. "Go somewhere else and cuddle if you want, this isn't the place."

I laughed hard and Dimitri was staring at me with amusement. "You really are something."

"That's why you like me" I grinned.

"Hmm, it's one of the many reasons I like you." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I guess I will give a chance. I hope it doesn't turn out badly.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**( Suggest Ideas Please For Future Chapters! I always listen to you guys! )**


End file.
